No time
by LGZSPECCY
Summary: Elena finally tells Damon how she feels and after one passionate night together, she finds herself pregnant. How and why did this happen to Damon and Elena? There's nothing special about either of them... except for the doppelganger thing. Is there MORE supernatural stuff happening in Mystic Falls! Just what they need when they've finally gotten together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This if my first fic! I'm not great with English (it *IS* my first language, I'm just not great at it, haha!). I know there are heaps of stories about Delena and babies and all that, but I wanted to have a go at writing my own story! I'm not sure how much of the TV show I'll include / exlude. Damon, Stef and Caroline are vamps. Elena is a doppleganger, Bonnie a witch. Jeremy is around (not sure who he's dating yet).**

**I'm trying for a supernatural element here, instead of just following them through a "impossible" pregnancy. **

**It's rated M because I swear a lot, and when I work up the courage I might try and write some smut (that's why I started reading fanfic... wink).**

**If you review, PLEASE take note this is my first fanfic. I'm not trying to be a professional or anything! (CC is welcome!)**

**I don't own TVD. But damn, I'd like to get me some Ian...**

**I'm from New Zealand. So I don't know much about America or the layout of the country / towns / much culture references etc, but I'll try my best to research stuff!**

**DPOV**

Damon ran his hands through his already messy black hair, he sat in front of the fire at the boarding house, bourbon in one hand, hair tangling with the other. He couldn't believe the young girl who just stopped by to inform him about Elena's condition. Was someone trying to play a joke on him? She claimed to be a witch from a coven three towns over, apparently they had performed a spell recently to enable one vampire to be able to conceive children with one human for all of eternity. She said there was much more to tell, but a friend closer to Damon could inform him of the rest, and she just left. Disappeared and left Damon with a wide open mouth, filled with questions that he wanted answers to this very minute.

So here Damon was, with no other explanation as to why they performed the spell aside from the fact that the first child was "important" and "must be kept safe", the rest, if any came along, where equally special because it was supposed to be impossible for him to conceive, however "they could die if it came down to it, only the first one is SOOO important". Some crap about the greater good, but Damon was sick of all this drama. He sighed and shot down the remaining bourbon and shot out to his baby blue Camaro to head over to Elena's house and confront her about the little secrete she was hiding.

**EPOV**

Elena sat on the small counter top in her bathroom, contemplating whether to take the test she had in her hand, or just go to the doctor.

"This is ridiculous" she thought out loud. There was no way this could be happening. She'd never been intimate with a human before. Surely she just had some kind of weird flu, and the stress of her last month of high school – filled with exams and assignments and university preparations – had just stressed her body so much she was skipping periods. That happened, right?

"God, what a way to start a relationship if this was true" she again said out loud, to no one in particular. Her and Damon and only been together a few weeks– and only intimate once in that very short time, for Elena had been busy with end of year parties and graduation, and Damon, despite saying he'd never leave again, had left for two weeks to find Stefen after he'd taken off when finding out about the news of the happy couple.

_*flash back*_

_Elena came running from her car through the door of the boarding house. _

"_Damon! Damon! Where are you?... We need to talk, it's really important!"_

_Damon casually strolled down the stairs, his smirk instantly appearing when he saw Elenas distressed manor. _

"_What can I do for you, sweet dove?" _

_Elena was standing in the palor of the house now, not entirely sure how was she was going to explain to the man who had cared for her for almost two years that she kept dreaming of him, and had ended things with Stefen the previous week while Damon was away because she realized she had stronger feelings for Damon then Stefen. How could she say all this? _

_So she didn't, she ran straight for Damon, who had paused at the bottom of the stairs, jumped up and clung her legs around him and kissed him. She poured all her thoughts into that one kiss, all her dreams, her feelings, her want of Damon into that one kiss in the hope that he would respond and understand what she wanted to say._

"_I love you, Damon, I can't stop thinking about you! Don't leave me again! God I missed you so much!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, Elena! Clam down! What about Stefen? Where is this all coming from?"_

_Was that seriously all he could think about? "What about Stefen"? God, take me! She thought. Who cares!_

_Wait.. He'd only just gotten back from his trip to New York, I guess he didn't know Stefen and her where no longer together. _

_So gingerly, she climbed off of Damon and told him to take a seat, explaining exactly what happened with Stefen, _

"_I ended things with Stefen, I remember someone saying 'if you love someone else while in a relationship, and can't decide who to pick, pick the second one, because if you truly loved the first, you would never have fallen for the second person'. This saying kept running through my mind for months and months, until one day, I realized how I didn't love Stefan at all anymore, our relationship became safe… I don't want safe, Damon! I want passion and adventure! I've wanted exactly what you have to offer! I want you Damon"_

_Damon was taken aback by her confession. He knew Elena deserved more then Stefan could give her, when Elena was around Damon she was different then when she was with Stefen, always wanting to do exciting things, laughing and joking around constantly. She seemed conformable around Damon and finally she could see that too. _

_Damon didn't say anything, but leaned in to where Elena was sitting and kissed her tenderly on the lips, taking only a quick break to say "God, I've waited for this moment these last 2 years, Elena. I love you so much"_

_That night had led to one of the most passionate nights of Elenas young life, and if she didn't have Caroline's end of school party to organize and attend the next day, she wouldn't have left the house for the rest of the summer._

_But when she did leave, a huge smile on her face, her body being treated to kisses as Damon bid her farewell until later at the party, she couldn't be happier. She was in a relationship with Damon Salvatore, the man she'd been dreaming about since she first laid eyes on him._

And so, here she was. In an exclusive relationship with the man she'd been denying her feelings to for so long, and she was either seriously stressed or pregnant. God, how was Damon going to take this if it was true? She hoped Damon didn't assume she'd cheated with a human –then again, Damon could compel it out of her, so she knew she was safe there.

"Fuck it" she thought, as she started to lift her skirt to use the bathroom, she herd Damon yell from downstairs

"Elena! I know you're home, I can hear your heartbeat!" His voice got closer and closer. He sounded a little angry, perhaps he had tried calling her, but her phone was off because she needed time to think for herself with no distractions.

Elena quickly walked out of the bathroom connecting her and Jeremy's rooms together and greeted Damon.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from a witch from three towns over that you where possibly pregnant! You must have known with all the symptoms you've been having, and we thought it was just the flu, Elena! How long have you know for?"

"Well actually, Damon, it hasn't been confirmed, I was just about to take the test when you called me out"

Elena tried to keep her cool, what witch had come and spoken to him? How come the witch had known before either of them had? What the fuck was happening?

"Oh, Elena I'm sorry, I thought you'd been hiding it from me because your phone is switched off… Go and take the test babe, then while we wait I'll explain about the witch that visited me".

With a nod of her head Elena turn on her heels and strolled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She blocked out all thoughts of anything as she peed on that stick. Not thinking about anything. This was all too real for her, she was over this supernatural crap! And while she'd always wanted a family, she'd resigned herself to maybe just being a kidnygarden teacher to have her fill of little feet around.

When she'd finished her business and washed her hands, she bought the pregnancy test out to her bedroom, where Damon was laying back on her bed, playing with her little teddy bear.

"Sit, Elana. I've spoken to Bonnie quickly while you were in the bathroom, she's coming over because she can explain more about what's happening"

Elena sat down close to Damon, for some reason it felt really awkward between them.

"This test only takes a minute, I have another one in cause it's a false positive or… negative.. hell I don't know how these things work! God this can't happen!" Tears started streaming down her face, suddenly she felt Damon leather clad arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Shh, baby girl. We'll figure this out, everything will be all right, I promise. You wanted excitement and adventure, eh? Well, this is a little scary, it could almost be a little adventure!" He kissed the top of her head gently, and suddenly she felt comfortable and safe, no longer awkward.

Elena giggled a little, he always remembered every little detail she said, no matter how long ago. He could always make her smile even in tough times like these.

Elena glanced at her watch, a minute had been long over it was now more like five. It had seemed she was too comfortable in Damons arms that she somehow even forgot about the reason why she was upset. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, she supposed she just missed being close to him.

She took the pregnancy test off her lap, not making a big deal of it, and turned it over so she could see. Positive. The damn sign had changed into a little positive sign. A wave of nausea crashed over her and she shoved the positive pregnancy test into Damon's hands and ran into the bathroom. He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang, signifying Bonnies arrival


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Probably not a big deal to many people, but crap! 3 followers and 2 favs! People actually read it? haha! Thanks for reading and I hope people enjoy this chapter! I hope it all makes sense. Like I said I didn't want it to *just* be Damon and Elena going through the stages of pregnacy, I wanted there to be an actual story that's different from the TV show. **

**CC welcome. :)  
>I don't own TVD but insert comment about Ian here :P<strong>

**DPOV**

While Elena was in her bathroom heaving her guts into the toilet, Damon walked down stairs, still staring at the stick that seemed to be screaming "positive" at him, when he reached the door he flung it open, suddenly angry at what was happening, not that Elena was pregnant, but more about the fact that a witches coven three towns over had known about it, and that it was some stupid "greater good" drama crap that he was _so_ over.

He glared at Bonnie on the other side of the door.

"Sabrina" he sneered at her, holding up the pregnancy test in her face. "The witch that came to my door said someone close to me can explain the rest of this…. Magically anomaly that is going on, so I hope she meant you! Because the last witch I was "close" to? Well I ripped her heart out, so she can't bloody help!"

"Damon, nice to see you too! Yes, it is me that can help. I never saw the day though. It's written about in a few of my grimoires, but I can sense distress coming from Elena's room, shouldn't you go and help her?"

Damon had almost forgotten about Elena – once again thinking only of himself, and how he was the one with the problem. He rushed up stairs to the bathroom to calm Elena, who was sobbing quietly on the bathroom floor.

He started rubbing her back, it seemed like she had stopped throwing up, but he remembered his mum had always rubbed his back until he stopped sobbing whenever he was sick. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her. Eventually, she leaned into Damon's chest when he decided it was time for both of them to head downstairs and listen to what Bonnie had to say.

"Baby girl, I know this is huge, but we can get through this, OK? I mean, look at all the supernatural stuff we've been through in the past! Surely this little… human miracle will be a piece of cake for us! Let's go down stairs and talk to Bonnie, she knows more about this then I do."

He gently lifted her up and walked slowly down the stairs. God he felt so sorry for her. He'd introduced many bad things into her life, put her through hell, but now he'd gotten her pregnant. He knew she'd never cheat, even if a witch hadn't come to the door to somewhat explain the situation, Damon knew deep down she would never do that to him. He hopped she didn't think that he felt that way.

He placed Elena gently down on the couch in a somewhat slouched sitting position so he could sit next to her.

"Bonnie, can you just begin for the start? I really don't know what questions I should be asking…. I'm really confused about what's going on here, is Elena in danger? Will the baby be safe?"

"Well, it's kind of.. Not complicated as such, but interesting… _very_ interesting. Basically, even before The Originals there where vampires, they had a Hirachy of social standing. They had kings and queens and people ruled over certain countries. It's hard to explain, they kept separate from Humans… they had their own little towns that you crossed over to via Magic, totally invisible to the human eye… Almost like Harry Potter!"

Bonnie giggled at that, and Elena had a small smile on her face, even though this was crazy, Elena loved Harry Potter.

"Anyway, All kinds of supernatural beings existed in these towns. To cut to the chase, vampires could procreate back then, but only Royal blood and the social standing beneath them. And it *had* to be with a human. One which the vampire fell in love with. The human carried the vampire hunter gene. If the vampire could fall in love with the human, and vice versa, the vampire and human could procreate, after the first child is born, which is to become the next King or Queen, the human would become immortal. Not a vampire – they don't survive on blood, but they live as long as the vampire does. Only dying of a broken heart if and when the sole mate vampire dies – you know, sunlight, steek to the heart or decapitation.

Damon… this is going to sound ridiculous, but your line… your family…. You originally come from the first kings of Liftopia, the founding families of the first settlement of Vampires that ruled over Australasia."

After this weird explanation, Damon had even more questions to ask! His head was spinning. He always knew he was royalty. Well, he always joked about it, but seriously? And Australasia? His family ruled over Australia, New Zealand, and New Guinea? But he was Italian!

"Wait, what about Stefan? Elena and Stefan had sex.. Maybe not often, but he's my brother! He must be royalty too! Why didn't this happen with them?"

"Damon, come on, sole mates! You love each other differently from what Elena loved Stefan. Even if you only… er…had sex once… once is enough. The universe knows your connection is strong" Bonnie felt really weird about this, she still didn't forgive Damon for making her Grams open the tomb… but sole mates were sole mates. If he made Elena happy, and this baby could change the Vampire world, well, she had to behave around him.

"OK Miss broomstick! Why did another coven three towns over have to cast a spell if I'm already royalty and Elena has the hunter gene, which, by the way, I didn't think was passed down, but randomly selected!"

"Why can't you just accept this Damon? I have an exam to study for! Damn. OK well first, I guess it doesn't have to be a "hunter gene" as such, rather a family of humans that dislike vampires to the point where they hunt them. The Gilberts were on the Founders Council and even before coming to the Americas the Gilberts have a history of being vampire hunters. Now, as for the coven three towns over…. I think the spell was more to do with Elena's "time of the month" to force her body into being ready to conceive a baby. As to why right this moment? I'm not sure, I need to do more research and talk to them"

Elena had been silent the entire time, taking this entire story in. It sounded like a stupid fairy tale. The Harry Potter reference made her laugh, but shit, she was supposed to be having a carefree teenage life next year at university! Not caring for a child!

"Bonnie, thanks so much for explaining this all, but you can go and study for your exam if you want, Damon and I have some talking to do, and I think I need to tell Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy"

Bonnie slowly stood up and nodded. "Elena, come to me for anything, OK? If the morning sickness doesn't go away, maybe I can get some herbs to help, or at least meditate with you and help calm yourself, I love you! Please don't stress! You have all of us around you to help you through whatever else comes our way."

Elena walked Bonnie to the door and hugged her goodbye, she felt like she might need a lot of hugs in the coming months.

**EPOV **

She felt like shit, she even thought maybe she does have the flu as well as being pregnant. Feeling this way on the first 4 weeks of becoming pregnant wasn't normal, she had looked it up the night before when she first realized she was two weeks late for her period.

"Damon, did the witch that visited you say anything about the symptoms of pregnancy? I'm not supposed to feel this shitty yet!"

Damon was wondering if she had looked up the typical times she would start with all the symptoms. "Yeah, before she left, she said the spell also speed the pregnancy up by four weeks, so technically you're six weeks pregnant now, god I'm so sorry, if I had of known any of this I would of used protection!"

Elena sat down on the couch and hugged into Damon "Damon, it's OK, like you said, I wanted adventure! Let's look on the all the plus sides of this! I know was freaked out before, but there is no way I'm aborting this baby, or adopting it out! And you could have more family over in the old world, Damon. You should meet them, when Bonnie's last exam is done, we'll talk to her about it more".

Elena was still feeling really confused, but Damon seemed really down, and she wanted to cheer him up and take all the concern off of her.

"Do you need to lie down, sweet dove? Should we book an appointment for a midwife? God, you can't live here with a baby, we need to make a nursery for it at the boarding house! What about protection? I'll have to find the strongest witch I can to protect the house, argh, and Stefan! I couldn't find him! What if he comes back in 8 months and trys to eat the baby! Shit! I think I'll put the house back into your name…. I wonder if Bonnie can cast a spell instead of dealing with the bank.. We can't exactly explain that you died…"

As Damon kept rattling off things they had to do in the next 8 months before the baby was due, all Elena could think about was becoming Immortal, and the whole "kings and queens" thing going on in the "old world". Was she a queen now? Did she have to move away from her family? Was there some kind of magic portal that would take them to Australasia instead of having to travel all that way? Did portals like that even exist? Could she just appear in Mystic Falls when she wanted to visit her family? Could her family visit her? Bah! Now she was rattling!

"Damon, lets book an appointment with a midwife, and go from there, OK? I want this pregnancy to be as human as possible".

Damon shook his head in agreement, kissed the top of her head and got up and headed to the kitchen to grab the portable phone, he handed it to Elena, knowing she still knew the doctor's office number off by heart, then headed back to the kitchen to start cooking dinner for the household, preparing for telling them the news as soon as possible to get it over and done with.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote an AN then pressed CTRL+Z and it deleted it. :(  
>I should explain that I'm a uni student and in NZ it's summer here, which means holidays! I go back in Feb, and until then I'll try update as much as I can, and then after (if the story is still going) I'll update a bit less. I got my first review! Woohoo! Thanks DelenaLover44! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter...<br>**

**EPOV**

After Elena had called the doctors surgery and organized an appointment for the next day, she laid down on the couch, wondering what would happen next in the relationship. They hadn't even been on a date yet, let alone "gone public", yet moving in to the Boarding house was the obvious next move.

The front door opened and Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric all rolled through carrying shopping bags, at the same time, Elena started to smell something god awful coming from the kitchen, it made her stomach churn.

"Damon! What are you cook?! It's making me feel ill!" Elena Shouted

"Damons cooking? What's he doing here?" Jenna asked with a raised eyebrow, questioning why on earth the older Salvatore was cooking for Elena.

"Yes, I'm here, cooking for the entire household, Elena and I have some news to share, and what better way to do it then over homemade spaghetti bolognaise? Salvatore special!"

Elena looked over at Damon, silently asking him when the hell he decided to tell the family right away, she was going to pull him aside and ask, but the smell of the mince was just too much for her to handle, and she had to make a dash for the toilet.

"Take care of the mince, Jer, turn it off when it's all browned, I'll go see if Elena is OK".

He rushed out of the room – at human speed because Jenna still didn't know about Vampires, to where Elena was once again heaving her guts out, or at least trying too.

"Damon" *heave* "when the fuck…" *cough* "did we decide we were" *spit* "we werree"…."going to… te, te, tell them!"

She broke down into tears. Her sobbing from earlier this afternoon hadn't gotten out all the tears and confusion she still had inside. God, she hated crying, especially in front of Damon.

"Let's just get this over with Elena! You're already six weeks. It'll be fine as long as Ric doesn't drive a stake through my heart". Again, rubbing her back until she stopped sobbing.

Suddenly she stood up, turned on her heel and rushed out into the lounge where Jenna and Ric where sitting, chatting to Jeremy who had taken over the cooking.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Elena yelled. Not waiting for a gap in conversation, or telling everyone she "needed to talk to them". She just let it all out without letting anyone interrupt "It's DAMONS! And I'm 6 weeks along and I'm KEEPING IT!" She screamed. Suddenly she was very angry. She also realized that she was with Stefan 6 weeks ago, how the fuck was she going to explain that to Jenna?

"Elena! Calm down, baby, let's sit down and talk about it, I think you scared them all…" Damon said with a side smile on his beautiful face.

Jenna, Ric and Jeremy all just stared at Damon and Elena with their mouths hanging open, it reminded Damon of this morning when the witch was at his door.

Jenna was the first one to speak, and as Elena had assumed, she was asking about Stefan.

"What about Stefan? It's Damons? You were with Stefan six weeks ago… is this why you two broke up? You cheated on him? Elena… you know how I feel about cheaters…."

No "how are you doing" "are you OK?" Nothing. Just concerned that she cheated on Stefan.

"Jenna" Damon started, not really sure where to go with this, if Elena was going to be immortal, Jenna had to find out about vamps sooner or later, so he had an idea. Sitting in front of Jenna, looking in her eyes he said "You'll sit here until we get back in a few minutes, you won't speak until we finish telling you the story. You'll believe it, but how you feel about it is up to you."

"Damon why the fuck did you compel her!?" Ric asked

"She has to know about vampires, there's stuff we have to tell you and Jer, and it'll be easier if you know first so we can all tell Jenna".

So, Damon told Ric and Jeremy about the Old World, how Damon was of Royal Decent from the Old World area of Australasia. How Elena carried a type of "hunters" gene, and how the pregnancy had been fast-forwarded by four weeks to make Elena six weeks pregnant – hence the pregnancy symptoms.

"I don't like this, Jenna is going to freak, even if you compelled her to still accept Elena and all of this, she'll not like us for lying to her" Jeremy said. Elena was still standing. Stuck still fuming at everything. These hormones where going to be the end of her she thought.

"Well, it's gotta be done. Let's go and tell her now".

And so, the four of them sat down around the lounge, dinner long forgotten, and Damon snapped Jenna out of the compulsion. Again, for the second time today he explain what had happened, except he began with the fact that he and Stefan where vampires. When he was done with everything Jenna simply said

"I know"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed at her, how could she know all of this!

"Well, I didn't know about you and Stef, although I had my suspicions, and I usually have a vervain necklace but Ric took me out last night so I took it off for a different piece of jewellery".

"OK?" Damon said "what exactly did you know about then?"

"The Old World. I've been there before. I knew about Vampires ages ago. I was dating one. His name was Tiberius… actually.. Here's the kicker, he was a Salvatore… also from Australasia… I meet him when I travelled to New Zealand years and years ago. He took me to the Old World when I finally accepted what he was. He's the king of the area, perhaps your great great great… whatever… grandfather, Damon? What I didn't know however is that vampires can procreate! Damon did you do this on purpose? Are you using my niece so you can go to the Old World and take over? Christ Elena I thought you knew better then to get knocked up at this age! You had a full life ahead of you! Now look what you've done, who's going to care for the baby, you have university! You'll still be pregnant when you start, that's IF you start! You think Damon will stick around for this baby? Pft. He'll probably leave until the baby turns 21 and it's time to take him or her to the Old World! How could you Damon!?"

Suddenly Jennas story of explanation went from being calm and informative, to once again making Elena break down in tears. Sobbing into Damon's chest.

"How could you think I would do that, Jenna?!" Damon Yelled. "I love her, didn't you listen to the story I told you? We can only procreate with sole mates. SOLE MATES, JENNA! We love each other! This was a total accident! I didn't even know about the Old World until this morning, when Bonnie told us about it. God, I'd never do anything to put Elenas future at risk, she deserves the best of everything!"

The tensions between Jenna and Damon could be cut with a knife… Ric and Jeremy and sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Damon, I want to leave, let's go and pack my stuff and go, I can't be here anymore". Elena whispered so quietly only Damon could hear her.

"Sure thing, baby. Let's get going".

As they trudged up the stairs, the three humans left downstairs sat in silence, Ric wondering what had happened to Jenna in the Old World, and Jenna and Jeremy wondering if Damon was really going to take care of Elena.

Twenty minutes later, Damon and Elena came down the stairs. Elena's eyes still red rimmed like she'd been crying the entire time she'd been upstairs.

"Jenna, I think it's better if I have the baby and stay at the Boarding house. There's more space there and I want to be a family. I know this is a shock to you, but when you're ready to apologise for what you said about Damon and I… well, you know where we'll be"

Jenna said nothing, but nodded in her direction. She also had tears streaming down her face. Jeremy got up to give his sister a hug goodbye.

"Be safe, 'Lena, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow at school? Only one more week to go before summer!" He tried to be positive. He loved his sister no matter what, and he knew she needed someone to at least try to just be there for her.

"I love you to, Jer. Yeah, I'll finish this week. I guess I'm glad happened now and not like in the middle of the school year". She let out a forced chuckle. And hugged her brother.

Ric came over to say goodbye next.

"Congrats, guys. I know it's not the best circumstances, but shit, I know you'll protect her Damon, please, please keep her safe." Giving Damon a manly hug with back patting, and giving Elena a gentler hug.

Damon and Elena walked out the Gilberts door to start their new life as a family at the Boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>IF you like you can follow me on twitter! Jahemian (I talk about random crap... seriously... There should be an R18 warning on my Twitter page)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK so I've tried to work out the right dates etc (I'm bad at math…). I want this story to exist around the summer time for the time being so right *now* in the story it's the 8****th**** of June 2015. (I don't really know what year TVD is set in). Like I said in the first chapter I don't really know how the US school system works. So I did a little search and what I got was that kids usually go on summer break around the start of June. So this is their last week of school before summer holidays.**

**Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

Damon and Elena walked through the large door of the Salvatore Boarding house.

"So baby doll, let's go put your stuff in my room and start dinner… again… shall we? We can talk about everything once you've eaten.. Actually, have you even eaten today?" Damon said question. She'd been throwing up most of the day, anything she did eat was long gone.

"Nah, I had breakfast, but… well… after the pregnancy test and the vomiting… Nothing."

"OK, well, you go and put the bags away, and I'll whip up some cheese toasties".

Elena trotted off up the stairs, almost with a perk in her step. Damon was glad to see things hadn't become weird between them. As much as this situation sucked for the timing, he was going to become a daddy and he was over the moon.

He set about cooking Elena's dinner, drinking from a blood bag while he prepared it, not wanting to gross Elena out while she ate. When the toasties where done he realised Elena had never come down. Perhaps she's tired? He thought. He plated Elena's two toasties and vamped upstairs to find Elena laying down like a starfish on top of the duvet of his bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh" she said with a surprised voice, as she propped herself up on her elbows "I was just remembering the night we were together for the first time, honestly Damon, I think you ruined me for other men!" She let out a giggle.

Luckily Damon had put the toasties on the bed side table. At her words of "other men" the smile went off his face "Elena, you're mine!" Damon growled and pounced on the bed. He suddenly became very serious, the thought of her being with someone else… he couldn't even imagine!

"Baby I know! I'm just saying… the night was amazing…. I didn't mean to upset you"

Damon chuckled at that. He was on edge often because he thought Elena would leave him. The two weeks he was looking for Stefan he was constantly worried he'd get a call from Elena telling him to not bother coming home. But she didn't, and here they were in his room, talking like the pregnancy hadn't even come up, but of course Damon had to tell Elena how he felt about everything, to make sure she knew everything would be OK

"Elena, we have to talk about the baby, honestly, I'm really happy I'll be a daddy, I know you're only six weeks along, but Elena… I never thought I'd have kids! When I was human all I wanted was to settle down and have a wife and a couple of kids running around. I know its horrible timing, but you know I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'll be here, K?"

Elena smiled even more at Damons little speech. Sure, she only found out this morning about the baby, but man was she attached to already.

"I know you won't leave me, Damon. Ignore what Jenna said. I'm so mad at her, but you know what? Who cares right now?! I just want you and a healthy baby. I'd really like to explore this Old World thing, I know you miss having no family… It'd be great for you to meet your Great Great… whatever grandfather… We'll talk to Bonnie about it on Wednesday, after her exam. There has to be a way to get there from Mystic Falls, or at least contact someone who can take us there".

Damon nodded and handed Elena her cheese toasties.

"Our first appointment is tomorrow with the midwife. I think it's just to check that the baby is growing at the right rate etc. Not much to tell at 6 weeks I guess. It's at 4pm, so pretty much I'll go straight after school, I can…."

"Baby, you're not driving to school. I'll take you. Then I'll pick you up at 330, then we'll drive to the doctor's office. I'm not saying anything bad about your driving but….. I want my babies to be safe!"

Elena had to laugh at that, maybe she should be offended that Damon wouldn't let her drive, but honestly she was just happy he hadn't run the other way when that test said positive. She could see this working.

**EPOV – Monday 8****th**** of June, 2015.**

Although attending classes in the last week of high school was just a formality (She'd finished all of her own exams), she still wanted to keep her attendance record up. Nothing interesting happened at school, Bonnie was on study leave for her last exam on Tuesday, and so she couldn't really talk to Bonnie until Wednesday. Of course Caroline didn't know about the baby, as much as Elena loved Caroline, she'd tell Tyler about Elena's "condition", and Tyler would tell other people. Elena didn't want it to get out she was pregnant.

The bell had rang and Caroline and Elena where walking towards the school gate, about to leave the grounds, chatting about the upcoming Prom on Friday night, when suddenly Caroline stopped.

"You have a huge secret you're not telling me!" she blurted out to Elena, who just had a shocked expression on her face.

"What? Caroline. No.. I tell you.. Most things…" she cringed at that. Over the past two years Caroline was always the last to know the secrets Elena held.

"Don't lie to me, Elena… I can smell something growing… god! Do you have cancer?! Elena is that why you've been sick recently! I can't lose you! Maybe we can heal it!? HERE take my blood!" Caroline bit into her wrist, not even worried about the other students walking passed them, she shoved it at Elenas mouth.

"Caroline, no!" Elena pushed Caroline's wrist away. "It's not cancer, but.. Wait.. Can you really smell it?"

"Elena, tell me what it is! Something is wrong or at least… out of the ordinary!"

Elena was caught. She didn't want her best friend to think she was sick… God she had to make Caroline shut up and not tell anyone else. Elena badly wanted to tell someone her news – considering she didn't have an aunt right now to talk about these things with. "Fuck it" she thought, for the second time in two days.

"Caroline, come with me and Damon, text Tyler and change your plans to whatever you had on today. We're going to the doctors". At least she could try make it interesting. Caroline in suspense was highly amusing… Damon might get mad though.

"YUSSS! You're going to tell me! Does Bonnie know? She better not know! I'm always last to know this stuff! GOD I hope you're not sick! Why can't you tell me now? It's not fair!'

Caroline kept rambling until they got up to Damons Camaro. "Oh yeah, Caroline, me and Damon are dating now.. Hence why he's coming with me to the doctors". Elena said, while leaning into Damon, whispered him a quick "hello" and a peck on the cheek. Damon had heard Caroline's rambling and knew Elena hadn't told her about the pregnancy, so he didn't talk as they all loaded into the car and set on their way to the Doctors office.

"What about Stefan? You guys had only been broken up a few weeks!" Caroline gasped "Then again, everyone could see how you guys felt about each other. I'm surprised it took you guys so long" Caroline winked at Elena who just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride over was silent, but a comfortable silence. Caroline was unsure whether to be happy or sad. Sure it crossed her mind that Elena might be pregnant, but she knew she'd only ever been with Stefan, and now maybe Damon. Both vampires who couldn't procreate. It was most likely an illness.

How bazaar that Caroline could smell it. Elena would have to ask Damon about that later.

They pulled up to the doctor's office, and unloaded out of the car. Elena walked up to the reception to book in, and instantly got called into her room, Elena signalled for Caroline and Damon to follow her through.

They walked into a room that had an ultrasound machine in it.

"Wahhhh?" Caroline said as she walked in behind everyone.

Elena turned and smile at her "Caroline… I'm pregnant… I know it's hard to understand, and we'll take you out for dinner after and explain, yes its Damons… god, I have to fill you in on so much! Don't think too much of the dates we tell the doctor, we'll explain that, too." Elena was jumping around the room, Damon had a smirk on his face, and Caroline… well she just jumped up and down too! She was going to be an aunt… of sorts! She hugged Elena "Congratulations!" She yelled into Elena ear, a bit too loudly.

"Thanks, Care!"

"OK, OK, parties over! I'm midwife Selena, but Elena you probably know that already! I worked close with your father when he was here. The doctor will be in soon and I'm just here to talk to you about how far along you are and ask some questions, usually you can only have one person in with you, but I think I'll let it slide this one time, if you're comfortable with Miss Forbes being in the room?"

Elena nodded "Yes, she's my best friend! She's seen it all before"

"OK well, take this gown and get changed behind the screen over there while I ask Damon some questions".

Elena moved to get changed and could hear the midwife asking Damon questions.. She then heard Damon sigh and begin compelling her "I'm healthy, my parents are healthy, nothing to worry about on my side of family". Elena hadn't really thought about how Damon would answer any questions, considering he was 160 years old…

Elena got up on the bed next to the ultrasound machine, the midwife moved to question her, Elena knew the answers to everything, her parents had made sure to inform both her and Jeremy of their family's health history.

The date of conception came next, Elena had worked it out during one of her classes this morning, and by "working out" she meet added four weeks to the actual conception date. April the 30th was the "added on" date, but the real date the baby was conceived was the 25 of May. Elena blushed thinking about that night, and Damon smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"OK, everything seems to be in order, no serious issues that need to be looked into… that's great! Hopefully the pregnancy will go well for you! By your conception date you should be…. Bang on six weeks! Let me just.. calculate the dates… OK so you're due around December 30th, 2015! Exciting! The doctor will be in shortly to do your ultrasound to make sure baby is forming well, and I'll see you in…..14 weeks! Bye!" She walked out of the room with her eyes down looking at the questionnaire.

Caroline looked at Elena and raised her eyebrow "Calm down, blondie! We'll tell you the whole damn conception story from the beginning, just not here… Have a little faith in your _best friend _would ya?"

"Ok, OK, sorry. I forgot you said to not worry about the conception date.. I trust you _Elena"_

The room was quiet from then on. Elena looked around the room and noticed how it didn't exactly feel very comforting. The room was just white. White walls, a white tiled floor, the bed sheets were white, everything just so... Hospital like. Not that she was sure what to expect, anyway.

The doctor came into the room, introduced himself to everyone, Caroline smiled and when she turned away, looked over to Elena and raised her eyebrows in a "check him out!" kind of way, and sure he was cute.. But nothing compared to Damon. Elena swear she heard Damon growl in the doctor's direction, but it only caused both Caroline and Elena to giggle.

After the formalities, the doctor asked Elena to lift her gown up, he applied some lube on her stomach and applied the ultrasound wand.

An image flicked up on the screen.

"Now, you're only six weeks, usually we wouldn't do this until 12ish weeks, but I know some new mothers want a confirmation that it's all real.. And… wait a minute… yep! There he or she is! That little bean shape here?" He pointed to the screen while smiling – Elena wondered if he was always happy to see everyone's baby bean. "That's your little boy or girl, everything seems right, it has lumps where the arms and legs should be forming, its heart rate is double yours, which is fantastic, it seems to be growing really well! Congratulations!"

Both Elena and Damon were stunned silent, but the squeaking coming from Caroline's direction drew there attention away from the monitor and they both turned to look at her. "I'm going to be an aunt! Look at it! Little baby bean! AW That's its nickname! I'm going to call it that! I'm going to buy it clothes and toys and baby-sit baby bean! I hope it's a girl so I can take her shopping and to parties and we have so much fun together! OMG I never thought you or I would get to have kids but now look! Look at your little baby bean!" Caroline was jumping around the room like a little kid who had too much sugar.

"Calm down, Caroline! Gosh, you're making me appear as an evil mother! I'm not even that excited and it's my baby!"

The doctor chuckled "don't worry, you'll get excited in a few months, usually when you start showing and then 8 months will go by and you'll be totally over the fact that you're pregnant, and be in the "Get this thing out of me" stage. I'm going to print this out so you can give it to family and friends if you like?"

Elena nodded, she wanted to give Jenna and Jeremy one, even if Jenna was mad at her. "Three copies please"

"Pft" Caroline said "As the child's godmother slash best aunt ever I want a copy!" Elena had to laugh at that, typical Caroline taking charge of her child's life already.

"OK four, actually no five, one for Bonnie!

Damon had to pipe up with "Do you do wallet sizes? I want to show my buddies". The doctor laughed and said "OK, five full sized, one wallet sized! Got it. If you'd like to get changed while I print them, and then you can head off and celebrate the news"

He switched the monitor off and left the room. Elena left the bed and went to get changed, Caroline still bouncing around the room like a little child. When Elena was changed the doctor came in with the pictures. Damon stuck his directly in his wallet, and took hold of the others. Caroline had never seen Damon so happy. The smile on his face wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile of happiness.

They thanked the doctor and left the office, piling into the car to head to the grill.

"OK, so… are you going to tell me what happened? Elena six weeks ago,…"  
>Elena had to cut her off, she didn't want to cry today, Jenna made her feel bad enough and she didn't even cheat.<p>

"Caroline, stop, just wait until we get to the grill" Damon said before Elena got the chance. She was glad he could sense she was upset, because he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"OK, I'm sorry" Caroline said, shaking her head and looking like she'd just been told off.

When they arrived at the grill they all place their orders, Elena ordered a grilled cheese sandwich. Ever since her toasties last night, she'd been wanting another all day.

I Grill was quiet, thankfully, she didn't want anyone overhearing the story.

Instead of pleasantries, she knew Caroline wanted to know the story, so she just launched into it.

"Care, Stefan and I broke up because I had feelings for Damon. I never cheated on him, let's be clear about that. I broke up with him the same week Damon went to New York. The night Damon got back I went to the Boarding house to confess my love for him… and well… things went from there. This was only two weeks ago…."

"Wait but you said…And the doctor said…. Huh?" Caroline started

"There was a spell, Care. A witches coven three towns over cast a spell to firstly prepare my body so I was ovulating on that night, and secondly to speed the pregnancy up by four weeks"

"Ok, witches, yeah, typical. But.. Damons baby? He's a vampire… How does this… work?"

"He's from a long line of Royal blood from back in Australasia. Apparently, just like Harry Potter as Bonnie put it, there is an "Old World" where all the supernatural people used to live, invisible to the human eye and whatnot. Only Royal blooded vampires and the social standing below them could procreate, but it had to be with a human with a vampire hunter gene. The story goes that if a human whose family has a history of vampire hunting can fall in love with a vampire, and vice versa, they can procreate. Although, it's not "if" they can fall in love, they're soul mates, we're... Soul mates. It's more if they meet and don't kill each other before they realize they're soul mates."

Damon frowned at that, he almost killed Elena twice. God what an idiot.

"OK... Soul mates? That's why you and Stefan… how come you never became pregnant with him? He's not your soul mate?" Caroline asked, taking all this new information rather well.

"Yeah, that's exactly right. Anyway, this Old World… Down in Australasia, Damons great great great… something granddad is still around. Apparently Jenna met him…."

Elena launched into the story of what happened last night. Caroline nodding away. While Elena was upset about what Jenna said about her and Damon, Elena was happy she'd found her soul mate. When she finished, Caroline just smiled.

"Are you happy, Elena? I've not seen you smile like this since before your parents" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Hell yes she's happy! You're happy, right?" Damon butted in, having sat through the entire conversation silently.

Elena giggled "Of course I'm happy! I mean… maybe I didn't want Stefan to find out by walking in on us sleeping together, and sure Jenna really hurt my feelings, but I have you, Damon. I have you, Caroline and Bonnie, Jer and Ric. The baby and I are over the moon!"

Ric walked up to the threesome sitting at the tables, and slid in to sit next to Damon, across from the girls.

"Hey guys, thought I'd catch you here. How's it going? I know you've only been gone one night, Elena, but Jenna misses you".

"Hey, Ric. Yeah everything is fine. We had our first ultrasound today. Wanna see the pictures?" Damon said, with a huge proud smile on his face. Elena swore his eyes where twinkling. Damon Salvatore, scary vampire cross excited father to be.

He pulled out his wallet and showed the small wallet sized picture to Ric. "It's a baby bean!" Caroline excitedly said. "SHH Caroline! I don't want the whole town knowing yet!" Elena slapped her friends arm playfully. Caroline just giggled at her and put her fingers to her lips, "zipping" her lips and "throwing" away the key. "Secret is safe with me, mummy!" Care giggled again.

"Well, it's… a bean…" said Ric, not really sure what to say. "Yeah but Ric. It's my damn bean and you'll be nice to it because you'll be it's godfather!"

Elena glanced at Damon… "OK.. Damon… I have no problem with that.. But there are other things we have to talk about.. Together… before telling other people, gosh…"

"OK, well… before this gets anymore weird, I'm going to head off. Any messages you want me to pass on to Jenna?" Ric said, standing up to leave.

"Give her this" Elena said, passing Ric two of the full sized pictures of the ultrasound. "Oh and this one for Jer. Tell her I'm fine. She knows where I am."

Ric sighed. "Elena, she's really sorry for what she said, but she'll take ages to admit that to you. Why don't you guys come over for dinner this week? I'm sure she'd…"

Elena cut Ric off "Ric, I'm sorry, but she really hurt my feelings. I think she should be the one grovelling to me. Not the other way around. Plus this week I have to help set up the hall for the Prom then do all the girly things Caroline insists I do with her. If she wants to apologise, she can call me in the weekend or come over. Whatever. I don't care, but I'm still mad and talking to her right now will just make things worse". Elena said all this in pretty much one breath. Just wanting to get it all out and cease talking about Jenna.

"OK, well, be safe guys. Cya 'round". With that Ric left the Grill.

Damon saw Matt and Tyler in the corner playing pool and decided to join them, he thought if he was defiantly going to stick around and be a dad, maybe he could try and play nice with Elena's friends.

Elena and Care where left sitting by themselves, chatting about the upcoming prom and the set up they would have to do. Right that moment neither had a care in the world but the prom, even the baby was forgotten about – well, it was in the back of Elena's mind, but she just wanted to talk girl stuff with Care, after all, the next couple of months and probably the following years where going to be tough.

**A/N: OK so I know these chapters have been just about two days, and it's kind of repetitive with telling everyone about the baby still, but it'll get more interesting I hope (after Bonnie finishes her exams…).**

**I hate having to much charcter "thought". I know when I read a story and the chars are always "thinking" for like, 2000 words I get bored. I prefer them to be talking, having interaction. I'm trying to get out how Damon and Elena feel but damn, story writing is hard! **

**Again, CC is welcome! And I'm totally open to any suggestions for the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the review! (Eek on my laptop and it's 2am… usually I write this on my PC..) This chapter contains SMUT… so.. SMUT warning? Also swearing warning. If my smut writing is really bad, please say so and I'll stop writing it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EPOV Tuesday, 9****th**** June**

Unlike what Elena had told Ric, her Tuesday night was actually free. Caroline felt that Elena 'wasn't in any condition' to help set up for the prom, and of course she had no home work. So she was laid out on the couch in the parlour reading a pregnancy book, she was reading about the scan at 20 weeks and that they may be able to find out the sex of the baby. Like Caroline, Elena also hoped she had a girl, but honestly a healthy baby would make Elena happy no matter what the sex.

Damon came through the front door of the Boarding house and placed the shopping bags on the kitchen counter, he started talking to Elena as he moved towards her from the other room

"Baby! How was your day at school? I got a call from Bonnie and she's coming over for dinner. Her exam was this morning so she did some research straight afterwards, keen isn't she? Anyway she found out some really…"

"Damon…" Elena interrupted him, she'd had one thing on her mind all day "What time is she coming? I was wondering…. I'm just… "she started blushing.

"Say no more, sweet dove". Damon bent down and started kissing her while she was still laying on the couch. She slowly sat up and started smiling, he knew exactly what she needed and she loved him for it. He picked her up and placed her legs around his hips and vamped them upstairs "One day, I swear, I'll make sweet passionate love to you, but honey, Bonnie will be here in 30 minutes" Damon said between kissing Elena's neck and her jaw bone. "That's fine, Damon….." Elena pulled away from Damon and stood on her own two feet. Pushing Damon down on the bed, he just stared at her with wide eyes, wondering what she was doing. She tore all her clothes off and afterwards got onto their bed and pulled his jeans off, and ripped his shirt up, she didn't bother taking it off, he could do it himself. They were in a rush and she'd wanted this all damn day.

She crawled up Damons legs and straddled his waist "I've not done this before, if I do something wrong.. help me, k?" Damon wondered what she was talking about… surely she'd been on top with Stefan? Elena saw he was confused "Damon, just shut up, I've wanted to do this all day! Just help me if it doesn't feel OK for you…" she blushed, before bending down and kissing him gently, nibbling down his chest a little, then suddenly she took his throbbing cock in her hand and lowered herself onto it, she started riding hard and fast, not taking her time with anything. She threw her head back as she started to feel that coil starting to unwind inside of her, just like the first time they were together "Fuck yes, that feel so good…" Damon was pushing up into her, thrusting his up when she went down, and pushing himself down when she went up – essentially leaving her empty but giving that teasing pleasure that she loved.

"mmmmmahhhhh Damon yes, harder.. faarrmmmkkk yes!" she screamed as she felt herself let go, Damon following soon behind her. He trust up into her, letting her fuck his cock as he stilled, his hands on her hips, releasing his cum deep inside her. "God, I love feeling you inside me. I've been waiting to try that all. Damn. Day. Do you know how frustrated I was during school? Argh, these hormones will be the death of me!" She climbed off him, again stumbling towards their bathroom with a smile on her face.

**DPOV**

As Elena left him alone and spread out on the bed, he heard Bonnie pull up "Bah hum-bug" he thought. He quickly got changed and hoped Bonnie didn't notice his sex hair, he tried in vain to pat it down.

He raced downstairs to answer the door "Bonnie" he greeted, as nicely as he could.

"Using my real name, Damon? Be careful, I might start to like you" she winked as she waltzed into the Boarding house. "You know, this place is huge, it'll be great for a family of 3.. or 10…." She turned to look at Damon

"Yeah, let's have the first kid first, shall we? Elena's just having a shower, she'll be down any moment. I got take-out for dinner tonight. If you'd like to set the table and I'll plate everything up?"

Bonnie nodded her head and set to work – because the entire gang had been here constantly from the days of fighting supernatural beings, most of them knew their way around the big house, and all of them knew how the kitchen and dining room was set out.

"I have some really interesting news. It wasn't hard to find at all – I have no idea why more Vampires don't know about the Old World - all the witches I spoke to knew a lot about it, and it's written about in most of my grimoires" she tried to make general conversation that didn't give too much away before Elena came down stairs.

"Honestly Bonnie, I guess most Vampires just try and live life and not get killed in the process, an "Old World" might not seem very interesting to any of them, it does almost sound like a myth, and until I'm there myself I won't believe it either"

"Fair enough" Bonnie started "I have some great news for you then! But I'll wait until Elena is down here.. I don't want to repeat this story twice"

They both worked together to set the table and plate the food, Bonnie pouring herself and Damon a glass of white wine and Elena a glass of Graptiser. They both just sat at the table when Elena descended the stairs.

"Bonnie! How was your exam? I'm honestly surprised you came over so quickly! After my last exam I just conked out until the next day" She smiled as Bonnie stood up and gave her a hug.

"Well, I knew you guys wanted to know ASAP about what exactly is happening, and I'm glad I did start right away! There's so much information to share with you guys. Let's start dinner and I'll start right away!"

"Sounds great! Thanks again Bonnie, it means a lot to me to have you here looking into this for us" Elena said, Damon nodding in agreement, he stayed silent, just wanting to hear the information Bonnie had.

"OK, well. About the advancing your pregnancy by 4 weeks, the witches three towns over – A coven called "Abmyth" forsaw Damon leaving, so rather.. the pregnancy itself didn't get sped up, but Elena.. I know you'll hate this… your thought process did as well as your body, you're technically four weeks older now, it's also why you started ovulating at the exact time you needed to, to be able to accept the sperm." Bonnie paused, waiting for an interruption, but none came. She guessed Elena had been through hell with supernatural stuff, perhaps this all didn't surprise her in the least.

"Coming to the realization you loved Damon happened months ago, you know that, I knew it, Care knew it, somehow Abmyth knew it too. Something about soul mates and having a connection to mother nature… I don't know, I don't dabble in that magic much. Anyway, the seer of the group had a vision that Stefan would have a fight with Damon and drive him away before you had the chance to tell him your feelings for him, Damon would go on a blood binge and turn into the evil Damon we all first meet and loved… So they made that accident of Damons friend happen in New York to get him to leave so you would notice you missed him, they helped a bit by fast-forwarding your thought process… all your thoughts are still your own, totally 100 percent, but they just made it happen faster"

"Well shit, thanks "Abmyth" for having faith in me" Damons said, a little pee'd off.

Bonnie laughed "It's not that they didn't have faith in you Damon… well maybe.. I don't know how to see this. They had a vision – from a seer who's seen a lot of things come true, so they had to do something. As to why it had to be now, well that's because there's a vampire in the Old World that's terrorizing Abmyth. Damon, not only are you from the line that found Liftopia, the "Old World" town in the region of Australasia, but your family is responsible for the entire Old World, your great great great great… god the list goes on… aunt and grandmother were the witches that cast the spell to make "Old World" invisible, making the connections with the outside world and everything VERY Harry Potter'esque. Damon… This baby you'll have with Elena could potentially help bring this vampire down. It'll have Elena's Doppelganger blood, and you're ancestors magic, and when it's 21, Abmyth hope it'll become a vampire… And no, when I say Magic I don't mean like me.. It'll just be powerful in a way that people will listen to the kid, respect it, bow down to it as such. See your grandma and aunt also cast a strong spell that means vampires will bow down to Royalty of the Old World, respecting the occupants of Old World and not causing too much havoc in "New World". Vampires aren't actually supposed to be out and about in this world. The Originals changed all that… Anyway because none of the vampires have procreated in the last 1000 years, the magic is wearing off. The Doppelganger blood will fix it."

"This is fucking stupid" Damon shouted, standing up. "I'm sick of this shit, sure, I knew it was going to be "for the greater good" but this is just too far. Essentially this baby is going to stop one vampire terrorizing one witches coven? Yeah right! You guys are just fucking with me now. This story is just.. Fuck, Elena! Did you buy a fake pregnancy test or something? You think this is funny? My child.. My ancestors created this "Old world"? Why the fuck did my parents not live there? And their parents? The Salvatores are Italian, not bloody Australian or.. Whatever country is even down there! This is a damn joke and you'll stop it now, it's not fucking funny!"

He stormed out of the dining room leaving Elena and Bonnie alone. Both girls with a blank look on her face, but Elena's eyes watering.

**EPOV**

"Bonnie, please tell me you're telling the truth and not screwing with us. We've been through a lot in the past 2 years.. You know that. Was it all true?"

Bonnie nodded her head "I'm so sorry Elena, but yes. The vampire that's terrorizing the coven is doing really horrible things, the coven is centuries old, they have a very powerful history and do a lot of good in the world. It's important they're kept safe and alive, Damons ancestor that created the invisibility barrier is a founding member of that coven. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Elena, but I can see why they did it. Without the coven, the barrier to Old World is broken"

Elena nodded her head. "And the Salvatores? Why did Damons parents not live in the Old World? How come they weren't vampires?"

"well, before the baby of Royalty turns 21, they're allowed time outside of Old World, a bit like the Amish you could say – to explore the world of humans, to see the "New world" as they call it. Somewhere along the line Damon's ancestor obviously enjoyed the New World better than the old and decided against turning. There's no rules saying you must turn – or even introduce your future generations to the Old World. Vampires live forever, there'll always be a king and a second. What they didn't count on I guess, is the magic weakening over time that makes Vampires and what not bow down to Royalty and respect them. The coven isn't the only group being tormented, Elena. Communities in the Old World are being torn to pieces. The respect is really gone down the drain."

"I'm guessing there's no real reason you know off why the Salvatores even moved to Italy?" Elena asked, hoping that Damon might understand if there was a genuine explanation about ONE thing in this whole mess.

"Well, love, to put it simply. The Ancestor that left the Old World fell in love with a girl from Italy and followed her there. They meet in Old World, she knew what vampires where, but she didn't have the hunters gene and she wanted kids – so Damons ancestor left the Old World and started a family with her, and.. here we are… hundreds of years later, one of his grandchildren finally is a vampire and is being "called back" to Old World."

Elena nodded and stood up. "Thanks for all your help Bonnie, I hate to kick you out, but I think I need to go and talk to Damon about this alone… I hope you understand". She began to clear the plates and place them in the dishwasher.

"No problem, if he does come around – which he should, I can send you guys over to the Old World as soon as you want. No need to catch a flight "down under". It's a simple spell that's placed on a locket or other jewellery item that will teleport you there when you say the right words. I'm starting to wonder if J.K Rowling knew about Old World! This entire thing is pretty spooky similar!"  
>Bonnie laughed and Elena let out a small chuckle. God she hopped Damon would calm down by the time she went upstairs.<p>

Elena walked Bonnie to the door and gave her a hug, "Thanks again, Bonnie. I'd have no idea what I'd do without you". "Any time" Bonnie said as she walked to her car.

Elena patted her stomach for the first time since she found out she was pregnant "Great things are planned for you, buddy! Now we just need to convince your daddy it's all true".

Elena finished cleaning up and headed upstairs to her and Damons bedroom. She could hear the shower was on and Damons clothes were on the floor. Jeez, did mother duties start now?

She laid down on the bed and started reading the pregnancy book. She couldn't concentrate though, she kept thinking about "Old World", was it going to be old fashioned? Hell, if they were older then the originals –did they even wear clothes? Did they keep up with technology? Where werewolf's separate over there or where they all friends? Wait a minute, when she became immortal, would she age? Was everyone over there just really young? How the hell did the community keep entertained? Did they turn unwilling victums into Vampires just to get some "New Blood" into the communites? She had to chuckle at "new blood". Bah. This whole thing was a mess…

"I heard what Bonnie said when I left. I'm sorry for storming out, this is just so ridiculous. It seems so unreal. I've never even thought of having a kid in the last 140 years, and suddenly I'm going to be the father of some… God like figure to a world that I've never been too?"

Damon laid down on the bed, on his side facing Elena, stroking her arm. Elena was still a bit distracted, all Damon had on was his towel. His hair was a mess from the shower and god, what was that smell? How did he smell like leather AFTER she showered? God, she wanted him again. right this minute.. 

"Ah, ahum, sorry, I was just… distracted…" Elena managed to finally get out. "This is no joke, Damon, I wouldn't play a trick like this on you. Remember how we went to the ultrasound yesterday? And come on, Care is bad at lying, but remember how excited she was? I couldn't do that, especially that now it could be around the entire school. I wouldn't start a rumour about myself just so I could have a laugh and play a terrible joke on you, Damon"

"OK. Well, let's go after your prom on Friday. I heard what Bonnie said. She probably already has the jewellery all made up. Friday is your last day. You have no plans with friends for summer, so let's go, to put my mind at ease, to see this is all real. I know the baby is real, I saw it on the monitor, Elena. But this whole story.. An "old world"… "Royalty" it's just crazy!" Damon seemed most calm while trying to explain to Elena how he felt about this whole charade.

Suddenly Damon's mood changed, he obviously smelt Elena's arousal, and as much as she knew this was a serious conversation, she couldn't keep it hidden. "We'll talk about this in the morning, shall we?" Damon said smirking, suddenly crashing his lips to Elena's. No way was he going to pass up having Elena now when he knew in 8 months he'd have to hold out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV Friday 12****th**** June.**

Damon was at the grocery store getting supplies for tonight when the girls came over to prepare for the Prom when Sheriff Forbes approached him, looking rather shy. She knew about vampires but man did it take some convincing that Damon and Stefan wouldn't cause harm to the town.

"Damon! Long-time no see. I hope you don't mind, but Caroline told me about the pregnancy. It's a rather crazy story, isn't it? Anyhow, I just wanted to give you and Elena my best. Congratulations!"

"Shhh keep it down!" Damon said looking around him "Elena doesn't want anyone at school to know until schools out after the Prom tonight so she won't be around…" he pulled the Sheriff outside after they had both paid for their goods.

He turned to her with a huge smile on his face "But I don't care! I'm so happy! Tell all the adults _in confidence _that you want! I could get used to people congratulating me" The Sherriff had to laugh at that, Caroline had told her about how Damon's eyes twinkled when they went for the ultrasound, but she wouldn't believe it until she saw it herself.

"Damon if you need a hand with anything, just let me know, ok?" She turned to walk away when suddenly Damon grabbed her arm "Actually, Sherriff, I need a favour… I'm not sure how much Caroline told you, but Stefan ran off when he walked in on Elena and me sleeping together, _actually _sleeping. I tried to follow him the next day but I can't track him. Can you keep an eye out for any reports about anything similar to last time we lost him?"

"Sure thing, Damon. Nothings come through yet, but it was only two weeks ago, I'll keep my ear to the ground". She gave him a small smile, a pat on the back and then walked away.

As Damon was driving home he was thinking about all the things he could do with this kid. Playing football, taking it out of pizza, maybe taking it hunting if Elena would allow it (He meant hunting for animals but he had to laugh at the thought of taking a kid hunting for humans to eat). He then realized his dad did none of those things with him. Giuseppe hated Damon even before he turned, he was sure of it. "I'll be a better damn father then he EVER was!" Damon shouted, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. Suddenly his happy mood had gone down the drain – he was concerned he'd be a shit dad. But how could he be with Elena by his side? She made him a better person. "Yeah, and I'll love all the kids we have, not just the first born or the last born".

As he pulled up to the Boarding house, he noticed Jennas car in the driveway, but no sign of Elena's, a quick look at the time told him it was only 230pm, Elena wasn't due home for another hour at least. They'd been let out of school early, but Bonnie, Care, Elena and Annabelle were all getting their nails and hair done, they wouldn't be finished until 330pm.

Damon walked into the Boarding house with his grocery bags, he walked straight for the kitchen, avoiding the parlour. He had to start ASAP on these snacks for the girls and if Jenna wanted to talk, she could come to him.

"Jenna, I know you're in here, I'm in the kitchen getting these bloody snacks ready"

Jenna took a few long strides to the kitchen, not really sure what to say. She knew from Jeremy that the girls were out getting their hair and nails done.

"Damon.." She started nervously.. "Getting snacks ready? Elena's turned you a bit soft, eh?" She forced out a chuckle that Damon saw right through, he could smell how nervous she was.

"Jenna, cut to the chase, and no I'm not soft, just taking care of my babies, that's all" he was kicking himself. What a huge lie, Elena had turned him soft and he bloody well knew it.

After a bit of an awkward silence while Damon potted around the kitchen, cutting up carrot sticks and plating them, Jenna cleared her throat and started talking

"Look Damon. I've come to apologise to you. Ric told me how you behave around Elena, how you protect her when all the supernatural fights and stuff happened. I didn't know, Damon. I know you for your smart arse comments and your leather clad bad boy look…. Judging a book by its cover never got anyone far I guess.."

Jenna looked like a little kid trying to explain how sorry she was. Damon didn't care about an applogee for himself, it was more for Elena.

"Jenna, if I didn't want people to be afraid of me, I wouldn't wear black and come off as emotionless around the general population of this small town. Ric and the people close to Elena and I know how I've felt about her for a long time. They know I care for her. I don't care what you think about me. What I care about is you saying sorry to Elena, she's the one who needs her aunt through all this – god especially after everything we've found out from Bonnie. We're leaving Sunday night to the Old World – Elena's idea in the hope you would come over tomorrow to say sorry, she wanted to clear things up before we left."

"Oh. Well, I came over tonight. I wanted to see her before her Prom, her mum would kill me if I didn't get photos of the girls together… Plus Jeremy said you guys would be leaving right after Prom so I thought this would be my last chance until you guys got back" Jenna blushed. While this was going much better then she had hopped, she didn't want to make things weird when the girls showed up.

Damon said nothing, he kept preparing his vegetables and dips. He wasn't really sure what to say. He knew Elena was upset about what Jenna said and wanted her aunt back, but he also knew she'd be planning Prom since her first year in High School and wanted it to be perfect.. Did that include having a family member present? God he had no idea what to do!

"Look, maybe I'll come back tomorrow? What time? Will you just…. Take my camera and get some photos of the girls?" Jenna said quietly, placing the camera down on the kitchen island.

She turned to leave when Damon finally said something

"Look Jenna, I'll call Bonnie and see what she says. Elena's been planning Prom since she started High School. Maybe she wants a family member present, then again maybe she's not ready to see you, just don't leave yet" He said as he went to pick up his phone. However right when he dialled Bonnie's number he heard Elena's car pull-up outside. His phone was still dialling Bonnie, who picked up after the first ring

"Yes, Damon? How may I help you?"

"Bonnie, you guys are at the Boarding house right now? You're with Elena?"

"Yes, we just pulled up, be inside in a sec"

With that he hung up the phone and looked at Jenna "Well, they're here now, guess we'll have to see how this plays out" Damon said with a blank expression on his face. He decided he'd stay out of it and if it went bad, he'd pick up the pieces when Jenna left.

Elena came running into the house, "Jenna!" She yelled, "Where are you?" Damon could tell that she ran into the parlour first, the rest of the girls following behind her, putting their dress bags and makeup on the chairs and couches around the room.

Elena then walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face "Well" Damon thought "she seems happy at least…"

**EPOV**

Tears were streaming down Jenna's face "Elena I'm so sorry for everything I said! Ric explained that Damon isn't anything like what he wants to be perceived as, not around you anyway. I'm so sorry for saying he wouldn't stay, god what a bitch thing to say. I'm just… I wanted a full life for you, you know? But thinking about it now… you'll get more than enough life to go to university and have fun and still get the chance to be a young adult… I'm so sorry Elena. I missed you so much!"

Elena just took Jenna into her arms the only words she uttered were "I know, I forgive you. I love you". They both broke down in loud sobbing cry's

Elena saw Damon look at them with a raised eyebrow, wondering how Elena had been so mad at Jenna and suddenly she was so happy to have her back in her life – well, it was only a week since they hadn't talked. "Shut up, Damon. Leave my hormones alone".

"Ahhh. That's why you've changed your attitude towards this…" Elena's jacket suddenly came flying at him, Elena had a playful scowl on her face. "Shut up, Damon! God! You're such a dick sometimes! Come on Jenna! You can help with my makeup!"

All the girls sat in the parlour doing their makeup, Damon didn't understand why they didn't want mirrors or a bathroom or why they wanted to be in his way, but he supposed if it meant Elena was happy, then he could live with it.

Elena launched into great detail about the ultrasound so Jenna had a perfect idea of what had happened, she also had Bonnie tell the story of what, how and why the baby was conceived. Jenna was all filled in, much like Elena's bright red lips that seemed to be calling Damon. The girls were going for a pin-up look, that suited Damon well, it meant he just had to change his black shirt for a white one, and the rest of his normal clothes he could keep on – he looked damn fine as a greaser.

Elena noticed that Damon wasn't around, so she left the girls and headed up to their bedroom. Damon was looking at himself in the mirror, loading his hair full of gel to get that perfect bob thing going at the front of his head.

"Damon, can't you look like this every day?" Elena said suggestively, she'd secretly come up with the idea to go to Prom pin-up style, she wanted Damon to look like a greaser, and she knew he'd doing anything for her.

Damon growled and turned around to look at her "Only if you wear that lipstick every day, then I think we'd be a perfect match" he pounced at her and lifted her up, she was still in jeans and a t-shirt, her outfit not matching her makeup and hair. But Damon didn't care, Elena was sexy in anything… or nothing for that matter.

Damon started attacking her neck and grunting at Elena, one arm holding her around his waist, the other in her jeans fingering her panty line gently teasing her already wet folds, Elena was gently moaning against Damons hair where she was taking in deep sniffs of his hair, the smell of his shampoo always made her even more wanting of him. "mmmm" she moaned, "Deeper, Damon…"

Damon suddenly stopped his pecking of Elena's neck and pulled his hand from her pants quickly, he let her down gently. "Damon? What the hell… We haven't.. not since Tuesday night… I need you…"

Damon chuckled at that, he could feel how much she needed him. "Annabell said you guys have to get into your dresses for photos now, and I'm not allowed to mess your hair or makeup… also she can hear us and she's not keen on it".

Elena was blushing furiously. "God, we need to get this house sound-proofed or something. After prom? We'll be alone…."

Damon winked at Elena "of course! I'd never turn you down unless… well unless what just happened occurred.".He vamped her down the stairs and she had to regain her balance when he let her go. All the girls were changing in the parlour, so she went to join them "Go away, Damon, they won't appreciate you peeking and I don't appreciate it either!" Damon smirked at her and turned to go down to the basement, she assumed he was going to feed before Prom.

Elena entered the parlour to put her dress on. She had a black vintage Swing Dress that had an angular neckline and a full swing skirt that came down to her knees. Around her waist was a soft pink belt and the material of the whole dress had tiny white polka dots on it. Elena's hair was pulled away from her face in victory curls at the front of her head then it cascaded into wavy lose hair down her back. Her makeup was very simple – a bold red lip, light brown eye shadow in her crease to make her eyes look deeper and give them a slight coloration, and perfect thick black winged eyeliner, with a tiny bit of pink blush to give her face some colour.

The girls knew it wasn't typical Prom attire, but with two female vampires, one witch and a Doppganger in the girls group, what was typical anymore?

When all the girls were dressed and ready, the boys (Jeremy, Tyler and Matt) all piled into the house, just in time for photos. Both Liz Forbes and Carol Lockwood came in after them. Elena yelled out for Damon to come upstairs, even though she knew he could hear her if she said it quietly, Carol didn't know about Damons vampirism.

"Elena!" Carol said in a high pitched voice, pulling her into a hug. "I believe congratulations are in order!" she said with a side smile on her face.

"Ah, yeeaahh… thanks." Elena said, not sure what else to say. Great, who the fuck told her?

"What for?" Both Matt and Tyler said in unison.

"Oh dear, you didn't tell the boys yet? I'm so sorry! Boys, Elena and Damon are having a baby!"

Only Matt seemed to honestly care that Elena was pregnant.

"Ah, I thought you never wanted kids… I thought that's why… ahhh.. With Damon? How… Er… congratulations I guess?" Elena could see the hurt in Matt's eyes. One of the reasons she used to break up with Matt was that she didn't see a future with him and they wanted different things.. he wanted a family of four kids and a perfect housewife, she wanted a career in journalism with maybe one or two kids max. Maybe she should have left the last bit out.

"Yeah, Matt, It's a bit of a surprise, I'll err, explain everything later" She said, moving her head towards Carol.

Tyler piped in and just said "Congrats, Elena!" He was too busy looking at how great Caroline looked. Teenage pregnancy not really a big deal anymore, thankfully.

Damon finally came up the stairs with a fancy camera, all dressed and ready to go. All the guys looked like greasers and Elena was glad they all played along with her theme, the photos would be great.

After getting photos done – the caregivers took a lot of photos, all the gals and guys loaded into the limo that pulled up outside the Salvatore house, Carol, Jenna and Liz followed in a car behind them.

Elena launched into the story of the pregnancy while they were away from Carol. The only reason why she explained it was because another supernatural danger could come to Mystic Falls and it'd be good to have Matt and Tyler know exactly what was happening. It was hard explaining it all to Matt, the hurt still in his eyes. Elena had no idea what to say… it wasn't like it was her fault he still loved her.

When they pulled up to the school hall they all piled out and went inside. The Prom was set up beautifully. Classic black and white decorations surrounded the hall. A large piece of lino had been placed in the centre of the hall to act as a dance area. Table's draped in white cloths with black and gold candles were scattered around the hall.

There was no prom king or queen, and Elena was kind of glad for that, she felt she'd probably have enough of that in her lifetime to come.

After dancing with all the girls, Damon grabbed her by the waste and swung her to the middle of the dance floor. The song playing was slow.

He pulled Elena into him and instead of the traditional hand and hip holding, he placed his arms around her back while she did the same. Not really dancing, but swaying to the music.

"I love you so much, Elena, I don't say it nearly often enough." Damon whispered just so she would hear.

"I love you too, Damon. I'm so sorry I took so long to realize it, that witches had to help me along…" She blushed a little at that, she'd known for a long time that she loved Damon, she just didn't want to hurt Stefan.

"I have you now, baby. Along with our little baby bean. I'll make you the happiest girl in the world, I promise."

Elena smiled and Damon knew because he felt it on his chest through his thin white singlet he had on. "I know you will" she whispered and snuggled deeper into Damons chest.

After one last dance, they headed home separately from the rest of the gang. Elena tired and her feet a little sore from standing in high heels all night.

When they got home Damon did something he'd promised he'd do twice now, he laid Elena down and took his time slowly undressing her, caressing her body and kissing every inch of her skin. Prom night was the night they finally made love, slowly and passionately. It was cliché, Damon knew it, but if Elena wanted a perfect Prom, what better way to end it then in his bed, paying attention to only her needs. No screaming and biting or begging for it harder. Just slow passionate love making that Elena was sure connected them even more then they already were.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a hella long chapter. I hope it makes sense! I kind of wanted to show that Damon and Elena hadn't come to terms with the pregnancy yet – well more Damon then Elena. But, man, I'm terrible at writing! Thanks to all the followers and fav'ers. It means a lot that people are reading my story. Promise it'll actually get more interesting on "Sunday" – they'll actually be going to / will be in the "Old World"**

**Again, CC welcome (And encouraged!) and any ideas you think would work well or ideas I've created and you hate just lemi know.**

**I think I'm in too deep with this story line. Eek.**

**EPOV Saturday 13****th**** June**

Elena opened her eyes slowly, she was facing the large 3 panelled window facing the backyard of the Salvatore house. The sun was shining in through a small crack in the curtains.

"Good morning" Damon gruffly said as he pulled her closer to him. They had fallen asleep with their limbs tangled around each other, and she'd woken up with her knees pulled up to her stomach and Damons arm around her waist.

"Morning, Damon. Do you know the time? Isn't Jenna, Ric and Jer coming over for dinner? I think we should cook instead of get take-out like these past few days".

"Mmm" was all Damon said. "Let me hold you a little longer, it can't be too late…" Elena turned to snuggle into Damon's chest, but she realised she had to pee. "Damon let me go, I have to use the bathroom really quickly…" Regretfully Damon took his arm away and she raced to the bathroom. She remembered reading about the 7th week of pregnancy meaning she would pee more often and morning sickness would become more common place.

As she was peeing, she heard banging coming from their bedroom, along with shouting. She was confused, was that Stefan's voice she heard?

"Damon?" She called out "What's going on in there?"

"God," she thought, "this pee is taking forever! I haven't even drunk much lately".

"Baby, don't come out, just wait until I say it's safe" Damons voice came, more alert then when he said good morning a few minutes ago.

She cleaned herself up and went to the door "Is everything all right in there? Is Stefan here? What was all that banging?"

"Elena… Just Stay…" Damon started, but it was too late. Typical Elena wanted to know what was going on, and she waltzed out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a t-shirt she had found in the washing hamper.

Damon had blood coming out of the corner of his mouth and a bruise that was quickly heeling itself below his left eye. Apparently the reason for the shouting and banging was indeed Stefan, who now had a stake firmly planted in his stomach and a vervain dart in his left arm, he was also tied to a chair with ropes. Elena had no idea Damon had a stash of "anti-vampire" weapons so close on hand.

"What's going on here? Stefan where have you been?"

"Oh great" started Damon "Worry about Stefan when he nearly put a stake through my heart!"

Elena turned to Damon and noticed a small wound that had clearly been a lot larger a few minutes ago. She had no time to comfort Damon, he'd get over it, she thought.

"Is it true then? I can smell it… something growing inside you… you're pregnant with DAMON!? Elena how could you do this to me? How did it even happen? Being with him wasn't enough, but you had to rub it in my face even more by getting knocked up? How the fuck does this shit even happen? He's a vampire!"

Elena was still stuck on his first words. He could smell it. She'd forgotten to ask Damon, did it smell gross? Or was it a pleasant smell? She guessed right now wasn't the time to ask exactly what "it" smelt like.

"Just calm down, Stefan. Damon will tell you the entire story. I've repeated it enough times. I'm going to have a shower."

She stormed out of the room. Bah, sure she wanted to know Stefan was safe, but couldn't Damon and Elena's relationship go on without any hiccups? They'd only been together 3 weeks.

She shed her t-shirt and turned on the hot water. She still had her makeup on from the prom the night before. She smiled at the memory of why exactly she hadn't had the chance to take it off. She was recalling that night when suddenly she felt two strong arms around her.

Damon rested his chin on Elena's shoulder.

"You know," He started "You've been in here for a while? I told Stefan the story, he was rather upset about the soul mates part… and the immortal thing, and he didn't want this life for you. I haven't even asked how you feel about everything, we'll need to talk about that later…"

"I'm OK with it Damon, we can talk after dinner tonight? Where is Stefan now?" Elena asked, grabbing the soap and handing it to Damon. As Damon started covering her with soap, he sighed "He's been on a ripped binge, Elena. He almost had that stake in me because he's gained his strength back, but when you heard the banging and called out, it distracted him for a minute. I've locked him in the basement for now, given him more vervain so he's not conscious."

"Are we still going to the Old World tomorrow?" Elena asked. She felt bad that her relationship with Damon had made Stefan turn back to his old ways, but she wanted out of Mystic Falls, and soon.

"Yeah, I have a friend who's taken care of Stef before who'll gladly come and watch over him for me. I know how bad you want to visit the Old World… To be honest I do too, I need to know if this whole story is true or not".

He finished lathering her and rinsed all the water off her.

"It's 2pm, we slept really late, I'm sorry, I should of set an alarm. You were in here for ages before I came in though?" He winked "What were you thinking about?"

Elena blushed and ignored his question, he knew damn well what she was thinking about, she knew he could smell it.

"Let's go out for dinner instead of cooking. If we leave tomorrow for the Old World I can't be bothered cleaning up. I'll get out of the shower and book a table at Costas Tavern in Richmond for 5pm. I want to get dinner over with before we come home and pack".

"Uh uh uh little dove. I have you in the shower. I know what you were thinking about… come 'ere" he growled lifting her around his hips and putting her back against the wall to start his ministrations.

Two hours later they finally emerged from the bedroom. After getting distracted in the bathroom, Elena found herself wanting Damon again just 10 minutes later when she was trying to get dressed. The pregnancy hormones had her wanting sex like crazy.

It was 4pm when she made the reservation and called Jenna to tell her the plan. Jenna was already in Richmond shopping, so she suggested that Damon and Elena fetch Ric and Jer and drive out to the Tavern. Richmond was about 30 minutes away from Mystic falls but it had the best shopping mall in the area and a larger range of restaurants.

Before they left to fetch to boys, Elijah turned up at the door. "Fancy being sent to collect a "patient" from the Salvatore boarding house" he spoke to Elena, bowing deeply. "I understand congratulations are in order. I can assure you I was quite surprised when I learned about the Old World many, many years ago. It didn't even cross my mind that Damon and Stefan were _thee _Salvatore family. I guess the spell that makes vampires bow down to Royalty really is wearing off, eh?" He winked at Elena, who smiled back to him. Somehow in his presence she was always happy, ever since the Doppleganger sacrifice thing was over, anyway. His mannerisms were just so old school. She really enjoyed it.

"Surprise for me too, Elijah. But I'm happy, and I _think _Damon is happy. We're heading there tomorrow morning, bright and early. Did you hear the whole history of the founding of the Old World? It sounds so crazy!" Elena said happily.

"Indeed I have, Elena. The real reason I never bowed down to Damon is because nither of us have been to the Old World, the respect doesn't carry through to the vampires that stem from "The Original" line, unless they wish to be accepted as an "Old World" vampire and follow their rules and regulations."

Elena nodded, "I can see something like that happening. Two different lines / worlds of Vampires, one of which had no clue of the other for quite some time. It's fascinating!"

"Yes, dear Elena, it sure is. Anyhow, the reason I'm here is to collect a patient. I'm working for Damons friend Kennedy who will help Stefan back into better health. She's been experimenting with a spell that will help vampires like Stefan better control their blood lust, like Damon or I. Hopfully it works. I'll get Stefan and be on my way. I must hurry. Best of luck, Elena! Please contact me and tell me what happens, I'm very interested!"

He vamped down to the basement were Damon was with Stefan, and vamped back out again this time carrying a unconscious Stefan bridal style.

After that, Elena and Damon pulled up outside the Gilbert house to fetch the guys, who were already walking towards Elena's SUV – Damon had said it was more roomy then the Camaro.

"Hey guys!" Elena said. She had only seen Jeremy yesterday but she'd not spoken much about his life or her own.

Ric smiled at Elena. "Elena, you're driving me crazy, did you know that? Jenna's all clucky now… She's got all this stuff at home for this… "Baby bean" she keeps calling it. I think she's hinting that she wants a baby too…"

"Ric! Don't let her buy stuff! I haven't even gotten anything yet! Or picked out what room in the Boarding house will be its nursery!" Elena huffed at Ric, but only playfully. She laughed at the fact that once again, someone else was way more excited about this baby then she was.

"Yeah well, maybe she can save it for our own kid, she's been jumpin…"

"EW stop, dude!" Came Jeremy's gruff voice. "I can already hear you guys, you think I need a recount, too? God. I need to move out of there!"

Everyone laughed at that, Elena was glad Damon didn't say anything about her recently need to have sex in every room of the Salvatore house – a need they hadn't fulfilled yet, but discussed in the shower, and after the shower.

They arrived in Richmond a little quicker than they should have, thanks to Damons lead foot. Jenna was already waiting for them when they all got out of the car.

"HIIIIIII!" she said, pulling Elena into a bear hug "mwah mwah mwah!" She showered Elena with kisses all over her face. "I'm going to miss you when you go to the Old World! But you'll have fun! Last time I was there it was great! Let me tell you about it!"

They all walked into the restaurant and took their designated seats. Everyone but Elena ordered a beer, Elena just ordered water, with lots and lots of ice.. Mmmhmm, she loved ice right now.

"So Jenna, tell us about my… great great great times one million great grandfather?" Damon asked, he'd heard his parents say the name Tiberius a few times when he was younger, but never asked who the man was.

"Well, where to start? Damon, his eyes are just like yours. Piercing blue, so hypnotising. He's more like Stefan… or should I say Stefan is more like him. Sweet, 'take home to your parents' kind of guy. He was turned when he was 21 so he still looks pretty young. When I meet him he was in a meeting with the Prime Minister of New Zealand and I was there learning about New Zealand government. We crossed paths and… eventually I went to the Old World with him for a few months."

Jenna stopped, their food had arrived and she wasn't sure how much more they wanted to know. Everyone dug into their food.

"Great, another broody Stefan. At least tell me he knows how to have fun?" Damon asked.

"Well, he has a lot of responsibility, but yeah he still had fun now and then. Part of his job is to host social gatherings for the heads of New and Old World and the Masters of every District etc. The Old World was different back then, people still respected Royalty so it wasn't a mess like we've been told it is now. They've kept up with technology, actually some of our tech has come from them, and some of the most famous scientists are vampires from the Old World. I meet Thomas Edison while I was there!"

She paused again, allowing Damon to think of more questions. Everyone was just listening to the two of them talk while chowing into their food.

"OK, so the world is the same as this one? Just Invisible to the mortal eye?" Elena asked

"It sure is! There's pretty much no difference! You get some towns that are stuck in the old ways, only using modern technology for things like lights and plumbing. Those regions are the best, it's like a permanent dress up party. They love being social and hosting social gatherings!"

Elena glanced at Damon, sniggering a little. She knew Damon hated new technology. He only had a smart phone because it was one of Stefan's old ones. Plumbing? Great. But he missed the old cooking and the general old ways of the 1800s.

"That sounds like were we'll be headed then, babe!" He turned to grin at Elena, catching her sniggering at him "Oh shut up, missy, you'll love it too if it's anything like home used to be! I know you love Elijahs mannerisms, it should be something similar to that" he smiled at her.

Everyone continued eating their meals, until Damon realized Jenna said she wasn't 100percent sure Damon and Stef where Vampires.

"So Jenna, how did you not know Stef and I where vamps? I mean, the last name didn't ring a bell?" Damon asked

"Nah, I mean, Tiberius said he had two great great grand-nephews, but he wasn't sure if they'd turned because he hadn't been this way for a while. He was sure if you guys did turn, your parents would send you to the Old World. So when you were still here, and inside my house.. And walking in the sun, I assumed you were normal. They can walk in the sun in the Old World, without rings" She pointed to Damons ring "But when they come over here, the protection of the invisibility barrier wears off and they need a ring or something to protect them, but it's very rare to source the stone that protect them, they use a different type of rock. A Green Stone. It's pretty common, but this stone has to come from New Zealand and blessed by only one line of witches, actually, a witch from the Abmyth coven that I recall live close by, isn't that the one you're trying to save? Anyway, it didn't occur to me that you guys had turned, Green Stones are… Well… Green, and I had no idea about the other line of Vampires"

Elena smiled. She couldn't wait to get over to the Old World.

"He spoke about his hope for you and Stef to come back. He said he was tired of being king… I know vampires don't age, but I think he was just sick of doing all the work"

Damon could understand how that felt, living forever did seem a bit tiring. He even meet a vampire once who killed themselves because they'd felt that they'd just… done life too many times over, they weren't physically tired. Just mentally.

"OK so if we go back, I'm expected to take over or something? I mean, I have no idea how to be a king…" Damon asked.

"Hell Damon, I have no idea! I was there six years ago! I'm not even in contact with anyone from that world anymore. I'm sure you'll learn everything you need to know tomorrow when you arrive. Which, by the way, is _soooo _Harry Potter Style! You arrive in like this big marble building after you've said the "magic words", and then you have these tunnels you walk into, like the floo network! But each tunnel takes you to a certain place in the Old World, you don't have to have Floo powder or anything. I seriously think the author of Harry Potter knew about the Old World! It's eerie!"

Everyone had finished eating their meals when finally Jeremey spoke up. "Can I come with you guys? This place sounds amazing!"

Elena looked over to Damon who left the decision up to her. "Jer, I think this time just me and Damon will go, it's a lot for him to take in… it'll be safer with just the two of us. When and if we go back, we'll take you if we're able".

"Damn it, I wonder if Annabel knows about this place? I guess she would of mentioned it if she did.." Jeremy seemed a bit lost in his own world, imagining what Old World would be like.

"I'll pick up the cheque" Ric muttered after watching Jeremy go off into his dream world. "Ah, I'll come with you" Damon said quickly and got up to leave with Ric, pulling Jeremy along with him.

"So Elena…" Jenna started "Do you think you'll… maybe move back home? It'd be great to have a baby around…" she asked nervously.

"Jenna.. How can you ask that? Damon and I are serious. I'm not moving out, if anything I need to come home and fetch the rest of my stuff." Elena said, somewhat shocked. How could Jenna think Elena wanted to leave Damon already?

"It's just. I don't know. You're so young for this, I know Damon will support you, but what does this mean now? You'll become a baby making machine for the Old World? I mean, have you two even discussed the future?" Jenna wasn't holding back.

"Jenna, firstly, you must know Damon can hear you, right? And secondly, no we haven't. But I know Damon has my best interests at heart, sure this is untimely but Jenna, I thought I'd never have kids. I always knew in my heart I'd end up with Damon – even if it was meant to be Stefan, he's a vampire too! I'd resigned myself to not having a family, Jenna. And now I have the chance! I become immortal when this baby is born. I'll have a full life head of me. You said so yourself last night before Prom!"

"God Elena, I'm so sorry. I just miss you… I really want to be there every step of the way" Jenna had tears in her eyes. It's as if Elena moving a few kilometres away had totally taken her away from Jenna. "You're still my baby niece, ya know? I'm supposed to be having kids, not you. I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong, but man, I'm getting old!" She half sobbed half chuckled.

"Ahh" thought Elena. This wasn't about Elena being young or irresponsible or not having a life anymore. It was because Jenna was turning 30 in a few weeks and she wanted to start her own family…

"Jenna, talk to Ric, OK? I know what this is about…. He mentioned you'd been getting clucky lately. You can be there every step of the way! Just… Talk to Ric. You're at an age where you should be thinking about having kids, so do it. I'm sure Ric will be open to.. Well, talking….." Elena trailed off, she honestly had no idea if Ric wanted kids. The man was a teacher, maybe teaching scared him off having kids all together.

Jenna and Elena stood up as they saw the boys walking towards them, Elena wrapped her arms around Jenna, feeling like the adult in the situation for once. "I love you, Aunt Jenna. Just talk to Ric. I can't help you aside from letting you be a part of my own pregnancy".

Jenna nodded as they broke apart. She took Rics hand and Elena took Damons, all five walked of the restaurant and parted ways to head back to Mystic Falls.

**DPOV, Boarding house**

The trip back home had been quiet. Elena was simply enjoying the scenery and Damon just concentrating on driving.

When they arrived home, both went upstairs to start packing. Damon knew they had to "talk" about.. well everything really, before they went to Old World tomorrow morning.

"Soooo… I heard you talking to Jenna, I'm glad you know I have your best interests at heart, and while you're correct, I still have no idea what those interests actually are…." Damon started the conversation while both were at opposite ends of the room, packing from their own dressers.

"Well, I guess…. I've already been accepted into university, but I'd love to be a stay at home mum, especially for the first baby, I want to study after that, before anymore, though." Elena said, honestly she hadn't thought very much about her future. She was concentrating on the here and now.

"First…. Baby?" Damon stopped packing his things and vamped over to Elena. "You want….. More than one child? With me?" he tilted Elena's chin with his index finger so he could see into her eyes when she told him what she wanted.

"Well, yeah, Damon. I've always wanted kids, only recently did I kind of rule it out, especially after I split with Stefan and ran to you. But now that it's possible… All my previous dreams of having kids of come rushing back." She wasn't sure how he'd react to that… he shown no emotion on his face and he was still so hard to read "And of COURSE I want more with YOU Damon… Who else would I have children with? We're Soulmates." She was smiling now, she was being cheeky, and she knew Damon didn't really believe in Soul Mates.

"More than one kid? Elena, I'm not sure I'll be a good father to ONE child, let alone multiple." Damon could see the hurt in Elena's eyes as she tried to pull away from him.

"What? So this baby… you will leave? What are you getting at, Damon?" Elena screeched, tears pouring down her face. "God, I thought Jenna was just being clucky at encouraging me to move home for the baby, but you honestly don't want this?" She managed to pull free and was half way out of their bedroom door when Damon finally spoke.

"Wait, baby… no…. you're reading into this wrong, I'll be here, I promise, the entire way! I'm just… Elena…" He paused, taking in a deep breath, he'd never admitted this before. To anyone. In any kind of situation.

"WHAT, Damon? You're WHAT?" she turned on her heel to yell at him. These pregnancy hormones enabled her to turn from angel to demon in 2.3 seconds flat.

"I'm scared… of being a father… You know my relationship with my dad wasn't great. It was always Stefan, not just with Kathrine, but my dad and other family members. I'm terrified the kid will grow up and just, I don't know… Not be OK? And it'll be my fault."

Elena laughed at that. Damon was fuming. He poured his heart out to the girl he loved and she was _laughing _at him? She had fallen to the ground in hysterics.

"You know what? Never mind Elena, let's just pack for tomorrow, screw this "talking" shit".

"Damon, no" chuckled Elena. "Come on, mister vampire grumpy pants. I'm sorry for yelling. But shit, you don't think I'm scared? I'm fucking 18 Damon! But I know you'll have my back and I'll have yours. We're in this together. At least you have life experience. What the fuck do I have? I've JUST finished high school, and I won't go to university until the child is five and in school full time and maybe I won't even have family because we'll be moving to _your _family and…."

Damon cut Elena off at that. She wasn't going to uni? They were moving? When did they decide this?

"Ah, Elena. No uni until the child is five? We're leaving the boarding house? I think this is exactly why we needed to chat tonight" Damon said.

"Damon, like I said before, this is my first child. I want to be with it, watch it grow, every minute of the day. The only issue is money…. My parents left me with quite a bit of money, enough to put me and Jer through college and buy a home in Mystic Falls when I'm done. But raising a kid? That'll cost a lot of money. Maybe we can stay at the boarding house until I finish uni, but yeah, I really want to move, even if it's just outside of Mystic Falls. This place just holds way to many memories for me. And if the Old World turns out to be as amazing as it sounds, I want to live there, raise our baby among its people."

Damon grinned at that. The money conversation. He'd never been in a relationship before, let alone one that warranted this talk.

"Elena, I've lived a long while… long enough to ah, have plenty of money to tide us over for the next, oh I don't know, couple 100 years, in which time I would of accumulated more" he said, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well lar-de-dar, Mister Rich Pants. But do you know how much it costs to raise a baby? And then there's the issue that I don't like taking someone else's money, I like to earn it. I mean sure, you can help but I'd like to contribute too. I want my own money to spend on things too, maybe I could have a part time job?" 

She seemed pretty serious about this, Damon thought. How could he get through to her that there was no way they needed money anytime in the next 300ish years?

"Where are you going?" Elena said as Damon suddenly walked out of the bedroom.

"Come to the office", Damon called behind him. Damon had vamped down there to boot up the PC before Elena had a chance to get downstairs. He logged into his banking account, which listed multiple accounts with billions of dollars in each. He also opened up a new tab and logged into his stocks account. Showing again a couple million, which honestly could go up or down, but who cared when he had all that other money.

Elena stared at both screens. Her mouth hung wide open, unable to form straight sentences, she'd never even _thought _about that much money, let alone seen it in someone's bank account.

"Wow.. Damon… how did you… wholly crap…" was all she managed to get out.

"The how's are… well some are hard to explain and I might get in a _wee _bit of trouble if anyone found out I was the culprit behind such things" He paused and winked at Elena, making her think he may have ripped off some banks in his time, and maybe done some famous jobs, too. "The rest, well, carrying out jobs that required a certain… Skill to them, also no need to tell anyone about those jobs. Pulling money out of stocks right before they crash. I got good at playing the stocks. Also, this account" he pointed at the screen which had just over one million dollars in it "was somehow gifted to me from a Mr T, actually come to think of it, I wonder if it is connected to Tiberius, Stefan apparently had the same 'gift' from a Mr T, with a note saying "For the future Salvatore babies". We thought whoever it was, was crazy. But the banks won't let us touch these "gift" accounts until we have a child with proven DNA that links us to the kid"

Still Elena was gob-smacked. Not really sure what to say.

"So, Elena. I can also put you through university a few times over, and at the rate my stocks are going at, all five of our kids that you want, along with buying houses wherever you want. But Elena, let me ask you one thing. Do you _really _want to stay at home? Because I'd be more than happy to be a stay at home dad – well, you've seen the accounts. I'll be a stay at home dad anyway, but if you want to go to uni, even just part time, I'm more than happy to be alone with the child.. You know, after you've got us both settled into the father / son thing".

Elena smiled. "Son, you think?"

"Elena, come on, the Salvatore's haven't produced a female in a few 100 years apparently. You think you could change that? Then again, with 'eternity' in front of you, and your doppelganger blood, you could change that… And stop avoiding the topic, babe! You don't want to go to university now? Or you do? Talk me, tell me exactly what you want, I'll be there and support you."

Damon felt so out of place, these past three weeks he'd been nothing but a sappy love struck puppy.

"I'm being honest, Damon. I want to be a stay at home mum! Honestly, going to university now while I'm so undecided on what I want to study would just be a waste of time. I mean, I wanted to be a teacher, really only for the fact that I wouldn't get to have my own kids… But now… well… do you really not mind sharing money with me, Damon? Because yeah, I'd love to stay home full time and look after the kid until it's in school"

"No way, baby girl! Did you see those accounts, you can have all the money could ever want. You'll want for nothing. You and the baby or.. Babies…" He winked at Elena then, trying to put some cheek back into his life…"Will be set for life. You can go to uni when you're ready. We can talk about it after baby is born!"

"Hmk, but just know that I'll be a good little house wife… God I feel terrible taking money from you, we're not even married or anything" Elena said, sighing while turning to get back to packing.

"Not yet, baby girl. Plenty of time for that… And anyway, we have to keep practicing for the Honey Moon. Work you up so you can go all night" He slowly walked back to his side of the room, fully aware of Elena's cheeks giving off blazing heat of her blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AHH. This was damn hard to write! While I am planning, my planning sucks. Haha. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter… what there is of it. I recently read a fic where Tyler was in it as a friend of Elena and Damons and I thought that was pretty cool. So I want to include him in this somehow!**

**CC welcome as always!**

**General POV Sunday 14****th**** June**

Damon and Elena were at Bonnie's house, standing in her lounge waiting for her to bring the two pieces of jewellery from downstairs.

"OK, here they are, one bracelet for you, Elena, and a small unsuspecting pin for you, Damon. You already had a ring and I was sure how you felt about another. If you accept the Old Worlds rules, you may actually need a new ring, Green Stone. I'm in contacts with the coven who can spell it, I'll get them to spell it for the transporter spell too."

Damon and Elena both nodded their heads.

"Right, well. You can take other people through on one piece of Jewellery, but I made one for you each just in case one decides to leave or whatever. However in order to use the jewellery, the owner must be a Vampire, a Werewolf, a witch, a sprit or an immortal Human, like you , Elena. The ring should already work for you because you're with child which will make you immortal after the birth." 

"OK great, Bon Bon, but we want to go now. I need to know if this crap is real or not" Damon started, he sounded really angry, reminder to Elena; don't wake him up at 630am.

"Yeah yeah. So to get there, just touch the jewellery with your middle finger and say 'upom motonio" and to come back just the to words in the other order, so 'motonio upom'. You can try now and go. I have nothing else to tell you. Have fun! You can't text or call me, but you can email me, the internet is all connected! Talk later!"

Damon and Elena picked up their bags, touched the pieces of jewlary and said the words loud and clear "Upom motonio" they left Bonnies room at exactly 759am

**EPOV**

Both Elena and Damon and landed standing upright, a clock they had landed in front of read 8am. It had taken them a minute to travel to "The Old World". Under the clock there was a sign saying

"Welcome to Subvantine, Capital of Old World"

"OK so we're in Old World obviously. Unless Bonnie sent us to some random set up… starting to believe it…" Damon smirked.

They felt nothing while "traveling" to Old World. They litterly just appeared there, no spinning vortex's or anything. However Elena felt a little dizzy just from _thinking _about the fact they were in another world.

"How much more proof do you need, Damon?" Elena sighed.

Gasps were coming from the people around them who were arriving, followed with sentences like

"Salvatore, no doubt about it" and "Could it be true? The family has come back?" "Those blue eyes, so hypnotising". Many of the girls were even swooning over Damon, sighing and clasping their hands together, daydreaming about the vampire with the beautiful blue eyes.

One child managed to wriggle out of his mother's tight grasp and ran up to Damon "Sir, is it true? Are you a Salvatore? Will you save us?"

Elena could see the shock on Damons face, and when he did nothing but look at the young child in front of them, Elena had to step in.

"He sure is a Salvatore! He can call him Damon! This is our first time here" She kneeled down and smiled at the child. Shaking his tiny hand. Not really answering the question that she knew Damon was avoiding "_will you save us?"_

The little child ran back to his parents and was yelling "Mummy, mummy! He's a Salvatore! His name is Damon!"

Elena giggled as she watched the child run back to his parents. She hoped their children were going to be as fearless and as cute as that child.

Elena finally had a chance to look around were they had landed, Jenna was right, the building seemed to be entirely Marble, it had large marble pillars that ran from floor to ceiling, with simple joint circles carved into them. Between the pillars, there were archways that Elena assumed led to other areas of Old World, and right in the middle there was a golden statue of three people, one man who was standing on a throne with his hand trusting what looked to be a staff up in the air, a second man standing on the ground to the left of the throne with fangs protruding from his mouth and a cape, it reminded Elena of the Count from Sesame Street, and the third to the right of the throne, a woman, who it appeared to be half way between shifting from a wolf to human, or vice versa, Elena wasn't sure. She recalled Bonnie saying something about spirts being able to use the jewellery to teleport into Old World, but she assumed maybe it's hard to represent a spirt on a statue, or maybe there were not many of them here to have their own representation on a statue.

"Elena, people keep looking at me, let's get out of here before I hurt someone" Damon said gruffly. He was scowling and pulling Elena along away from the statue.

"Here is the arch to Liftopia" he pointed after dragging Elena along all the arches.

"Damon, if Tiberius is "King", maybe he's in the capital? Shouldn't we ask around? Tell people who you are?" Elena asked, she was keen to get out and explore, but surely meeting the king and explaining the situation would be best.

Just as she finished talking, a short, stout lady came rushing up to them. "Mr Salvatore? Damon... Salvatore?" She squeaked. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white dress shirt and black blazer. She looked very nervous and kept pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"That is I, who is asking?" Damon said, smiling. Maybe he could get used to this attention. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I am Martha. Tiberius' secretary. Your arrival time wasn't set until 830, so I'm surprised you here. However Tiberius had his entire schedule for the week cleared as much as we could so he could meet with you. We're very excited for the upcoming arrival. And you must be Elena!" She smiled a wide toothy grin when she turned to Elena. Once again, looking way more excited than Elena was about this baby.

"That's me!" was all Elena said. "Pleasure to meet you" she quickly added, holding out her hand.

Damon still hadn't said anything and Elena wondered if he was OK.

"Could you give us a minute? Then you can take us to see Tiberius". Asked Elena after a slightly awkward silence.

"Sure thing hunny! I'll be right over here. I'm a witch, not a vampire, so I won't be listening in" She smiled as she walked away to a nearby corner.

"Damon? Are you OK? I guess this is all real now, huh?" Elena asked, putting her bags down and turning to Damon, picking up his hands to hold.

"Yeah. It's all so weird, this place, I've had dreams about it, but I honestly thought it was because you forced me to watch Harry Potter. But… This is the exact place I was dreaming about, only after I meet you. It's just a bit... too much to take in, you know?" Damon sighed. He was a bit concerned that maybe he was dreaming right now.

Elena sensed what Damon and feeling and pinched him.

"OW! What was that for? Are you crazy?" Damon grumbled, dropping Elena's hands to rub his arm.

"Damon, you think you're dreaming. I just proved you're not. Come on. We're safe… I think…" She peeked him quickly on the nose, picked up her luggage and walked over to Martha with Damon in tow.

"We're ready to meet Tiberius now! Damons just worried he's dreaming still" she gave a sideways glance to Damon, who just rolled his eyes.

"Well come along, it's just through this gate, this one goes to his house directly. Only people with clearance can access it. Some have permanent clearance like me and perhaps you when you meet him, but most have to book appointments."

Elena and Damon followed Martha through the door, which seemed to just open into Tiberius' front door. Elena turned to look at the yard which was huge, it had a 3 tier lawn, with the house set on the highest most tier with tall square bushes in the corners, and two either side of the steps leading to the house, in-between the bushes was tall black wrought iron fence that had roses creeping up it of all different colours. Inside the fence held a pool and bbq area, picnic tables, a little area for children to play off to the side, and a fire pit.  
>"Phew" Elena gaspsed, "The ultimate entertainment area".<p>

"Yes, we entertain many guests here, hopefully the children's area will be of use to you if you stay. We update it every decade, mostly it gets used by guest's children as Tiberius hasn't had any of his own children for a while now. He gave up after 5 of them left for the New World."

Elena just nodded and kept looking around. The second tier was rather a small level, it had a few small individual flower gardens scattered around with some picnic benches strewn around, and there were two very old looking trees either side of the pathway leading up to the stairs, which had tyre swings attached to them. And the third tier which was just level with the surrounding country side, with a large circle driveway that held a huge fountain in the middle with a statue of the same vampire that was in the Capital, but this time he was cradling a baby and standing with a woman who looked rather beautiful, even for a statue. The figure was carved of grey stone by the looks, opposed to the rich pure gold that was carved in the Capital.

"Shall we head inside now?" asked Damon, clearly over looking around the yard.

"Sure thing" said Martha, squeaking as Damon bought her to attention. She too was admiring the yard.

She opened the large double doors and went to her left, "put your bags down by the door, the butler will come in a minute and fetch them, I can show you around later, but right now Tiberius is waiting for you". They continued walking to the left, and came to a large wooden door. It looked centuries old, and very beautiful, even it was just a door.

Martha threw the doors open, they looked heavy, but it seemed to be no trouble for this little plump lady. Suddenly a man vamped over to Elena and Damon, ignoring Martha totally. His eyes the exact same shade as Damons, his hair a dirty blonde colour, and Elena could defiantly see Stefan's nose on this man's face.

"Damon!" the man almost shouted, looking him over, grinning with approval. "And you must be Elena! You do look like Kathrine, don't you… uh uh, don't be upset! You're eyes hold so much more love and compassion then hers ever did. That gives off much more beauty alone."

He smiled and took Elena into his arms. "It is so great to finally meet you both" he said as he released Elena and pulled Damon into a crushing hug.

Elena and Damon just looked at each other. "Tiberius" Damon started, unsure of what to say "it's… a pleasure to meet you too?" Damon was lost for words, this amused Elena greatly.

"Come, come, and sit down!" Tiberius waved over to the chairs in front of his desk. "You can call me Ty or TIb, whatever works for you guys! I'm so glad you're finally here and with child! I'm so excited for what this child can bring! I'm greatly looking forward to introducing you to your relatives, Damon."

Elena could still see that Damon was at a loss for words. She usually didn't like to speak for Damon, he was a grown man after all, but the silence that continuously followed Tiberius after he finish talking was getting weird.

"We're excited too, Ty. A bit nervous because I'm only 18 now… How did you know about this?" Elena realized she thought she would have had to of told them what was happening.

"Who do you think gave permission for the coven to perform such a strong spell? To enable your pregnancy to keep skipping forward, and enabled your body to be able to actually… er… accept… well you know"

Damon suddenly stood up, growling at his Grandfather. "This was your doing? She's 18 years old for Christ's sake! We've only just entered a relationship! You couldn't have consulted with us and waited until she finished university?" Damon was raging mad and Elena could sense that he was about to attack, she had to say something quickly. Tiberius was now the one lost for words.

"Damon, calm down! What's done is done. Bonnie explained why it had to be done. I thought you understood this… I thought you were OK?" Elena stood up too, tears starting to over flow and cascade down her checks.

She turned on her heel and headed to the door. "I'm going to explore the house, I think you and Ty should talk without me here." She swung the door open and left the two men alone with each other.

**Damon POV**

Damon sat back down, "I'm sorry, Tiberius. But she' only 18! You can imagine that I'm a little upset that she's dropping university and her dreams to become a mother to a child that she didn't even want right now. She'd resigned herself to never having children. Then suddenly we find ourselves wondering what the hell happened?" Damon was trying to be calm, for Elena's sake. Even though she wasn't in the room, Damon knew he had to at least make an effort.

"Damon, the witch who foresaw you leaving Elena also foresaw her not taking the news well of being able to have kids with you. She would view it as being forced into a relationship for the sake of trying to conceive a baby. Well, that's what the witches told me anyway. I don't know how much a trust them. But I can smell that Elena is pregnant, and 7 weeks along? That's perfect. That means the spell worked" Ty smiled, it wasn't a conniving smile or a smirk, but it seemed to be a genuine "I'm going to be a great-great-great time one million grandfather again!" smile. He seemed genuinely happy.

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say, Tiberius. Elena was excited to come here, to maybe even move her. We're both sick of the "New World" as you call it, all the supernatural drama that keeps being attracted at us, we're over it. She wants to raise the baby among it's "people" she told me. Tell me exactly what's expected of us so I can keep her safe." Damon said, running his hands through his hair. His elbows resting on his knees and he was slumped over looking at the floor.

"Well, Damon. Nothing is really expected of you until the baby is 21. While I would love for you to take over my position, I can wait another 21 years. It would be preferable for you to live here, but you've seen that the jewellery will get you here quickly. However the schooling here is fantastic. The teachers' pay attention to all children and all children are treated equally. Teachers adjust to each child's learning style. Many of the greats have come from this area of the world, Damon. While your first child will hopefully be king or queen, potentially any further children could be great inventors or anything else. The child care is amazing – although Elena seems the type who wants to stay at home?" Tiberius raised his eye brow question, still happy to be chatting about his future grandchild.

"She wants to be there for the first 5 years at least, stay at home mum. But after that she wants to go to uni before she has any more kids." Damon sighed. He hated the reason that she was missing out on going to her pick of university with her best friends because he was "vampire royalty". If only he'd know… they could of… ah well. Too late now, he supposed.

"Oh Damon. Don't look so down. This baby will be great, not just for our world, but for you and Elena. I know your relationship is new, but it'll only grow stronger with the presence of this baby." Ty said, now looking concerned for his great great grandson. "The university here is fantastic. It's linked directly to Harvard and MIT, when a graduate goes into the New World, their degree changes over to state "Harvard" or "MIT" graduate, so they can get a job almost anywhere in the world. It's a tough university, especially if you want to go into the sciences, but they also cater to part time students if that's what she seeks."

Damon nodded his head "I'll speak to her about it. Tell me about you, about our family history". Damon asked, kind of wanting to leave, but also not wanting to be rude.

"Let's walk outside, shall we?" Ty said. As the men got up and went outside, the sun was shining higher in the sky. They started walking the parameter of the third tier.

"Well, where to begin? Much like The Originals, we were created from witches. The Originals were created because their mother didn't want her children to die. We were created because a husband and wife were so in love they wanted to be together for eternity, so they became immortal. Pretty soon the witch who created the first two vampires was your great great great… ahh I have no idea how old… great great grandmother. An ancient Celtic Druid. As I said, we're older then the Originals by far. It's hard to explain exactly when we were created. I myself am only 10,000 years old. You can imagine how board I am. " He winked at Damon, who just politely smiled back.

"But we sleep sometimes to pass the years. I guess that's where the stories come from that vampire sleep in coffins – because when we sleep for years and years it often seems like we're dead. Anyway. The Druid who created the first two vampires also created the Hierarchy of royalty and the ability to procreate. There was no reason why really. She knew the vampires would create other vampires and there needed to be boundary's. Her coven – Abmyth - I believe you already know about them, well they foresaw that eventually humans wouldn't want to live with vampires, ware wolfs and witches. So they made this place. With rules to respect Royalty and as long as there was a king in place, all would be well. No violence, no wars between humans and us. We would live separately and have eternal love and friendship.

You can imagine there have been some wars fought here between factions and regions – sometimes over love, the sole reason we were created. But there hasn't been one in 200 years." Ty was quiet. Wanting to see if Damon had any questions so far, but Damon was just nodding and listening, not wanting to interrupt.

"However now, Damon. The spell is wearing down. There are vampires who left the New World – which is fine – but who were too strongly influenced by the Originals. They are killing the coven of Abmyth – the coven that hold the invisibility barrier as well as the spell that protects the outside world from us. The spell that makes the lesser vampires bow down to us of Royalty and respect us. Royalty was set up as government. To have control over the people, and it was working well until the spell started weakening. The werewolf's line is dwindling, they need to bring in outside blood, I believe the Lockwood's are from your small town? They also stem from here, however they left and had a spell created to only set the curse off when they murder someone. It's supposed to attract them back to the Old World, but it hasn't worked so far.

Here, the werewolf gene isn't a curse. You can turn at will. Werewolves were created to be great hunters of our world, we get along with them for the most part. There's never been a war between us, it's usually between werewolves and witches or vampires and witches, or rival families slash overlords of different regions. If you could get the Lockwood kid here, that'd be great…."

Damon had taken it all in, really, he was listening, but one thing was playing on his mind he just had to ask.

"Before, you said the spell enabled the pregnancy to keep skipping forward. So far the baby has only developed four weeks in advanced to what it should of. Making Elena 7 weeks as of today. Is there something that no one is telling us?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well, if Elena wishes too. The pregnancy can be fast-forwarded by five more months, which would then make her seven months pregnant. The two months the baby has left to grow are important, so the witches won't go over five months more".

Damon nodded his head. "I'll have to speak to Elena about that, and all you've told me. I'm not sure if she wants a quick pregnancy or a short one, it's up to her, her health and happiness is all I care for" Damon said.

"I understand. Let me tell you more to pass on to her. The money from the New World transfers here. It equals the same for each region. We have the same monetary system as the New World, makes things a lot easier. Right now you're standing in New Zealand "Old World". If you're lucky you'll see a Moa bird! They're huge great big birds that stand on two legs and can't fly! You see, all "extinct" animals come to the "Old World" so we can protect them. Occasionally if we can get the numbers up we let them back out into the New World, but it depends on how humanity is fearing over there" Ty sighed. Shaking his head, perhaps thinking about how stupid humans could be. Damon chuckled a little at that, humans could be so dumb.

"OK so anyway, we're in New Zealand. House prices are OK. The thing about this region is that the countries are beautiful. In the Old times it was called "Liftopia" but we just call it by the country we're in, however I do rule over the region of "Australasia". Anyhow. The university is just a travel arch away, childcare is free around the entire Old World. There are jobs just like the New World. Witches and werewolves still have to eat human food, and vampires like to indulge. There are farms, newspapers, factory jobs, taxi's, everything you have in the New World in the same over here. Unfortunately we haven't figured out how to make things out of thin air." Ty chuckled.

"Got it" said Damon. He as thinking a bit more positivity about Old World now. "I'll go and find Elena if you don't mind and pass all this information on, although… we've yet to discus exactly what this baby will do? And how?" Damon suddenly realized the whole reason they were here, had actually not directly been discussed.

"I'd like to speak with both you and Elena at the same time about that. We have a representative from the Werewolves and the Witches who will be accompanying us to dinner, who will also like to be present. It will be easier to explain it once then a couple of times over. Go and find Elena. I can sense she is very happy right now" Ty smiled at Damon, who vamped around the place looking for Elena, who had found their bedroom.

She was laying seductively on the double king sized bed. "Silenced walls, Damon, No one can hear a thing…." She said while moving her finger in a "come hither" motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've been at a car show since Thursday (NZ time), hence why slow/no update. (Then again I'm reading stories that update like a couple times a year…. Lel).**

**Also the "Spell" I used later in this chapter is literally just a line from / I had no idea how to write a spell. "have a baby, hocus pocus!" ? Idk. **

**EPOV**

"When you left Ty's room you were upset…. Why the sudden change of mood?" Damon finally said after they'd finished their tryst in the guest bedroom.

"I spoke to Martha when I came out. She showed me around, explained a lot of things that she said Ty was probably telling you. About how we can skip forward 5 months, the university, the day cares, everything. It sounds so great, Damon! She also said we'd have full protection up to and after the baby turns 21. No matter if we stay in the New World or the Old World, we'll get a security team so that this gang of vampires doesn't come after us when baby is born."

"Hrm, this is all going really fast, Ty managed to avoid talking to me about the gang of vampires terrorizing the witches back home, or what kind of danger we would be in. He said there will be a dinner tonight at which some representatives will come from both the witches and the werewolves… I'm so sorry this happened to you baby. We haven't even been on a date alone or anything. I'm so sorry, Elena". Damon took Elena into his arms and held her close. He seemed genuinely sad about the entire thing.

"Damon. I can have kids! I mean, I always dreamed of being a mother. I know in this day and age woman are supposed to want to work lead their own lives, but Damon… all I've ever wanted was to be a mother. I was so upset when you told me vampires can't procreate. But at that time I loved Stefan so much I didn't even care… We could adopt or even take in foster kids or something. I was going to university to become a teacher. But now… Everything has changed Damon. Sure I wanted to get married and go to university and have a big house with a white picket fence, but I have you, and that's more than OK with me" Elena said while looking into Damons eyes. She wasn't sure how to make him feel OK about this entire situation. When he did nothing but hold her tightly and kiss her head, she had an idea.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow. We'll ignore this baby, and we'll spend the day together exploring this place. Let's just be a couple, it's not like we've had the time."

Damon smiled at that, he pulled away from her and left the bed

"That sounds perfect" he said, with a smile on his face "but let me take you out, babe. It'll be our first official date. But for now, let's shower and get ready for this dinner tonight." He smirked.

"Ready for round two? Thank god I need you right now…." Elena said as she jumped out of the bed and into Damon's arms

**DPOV**

As Damon and Elena walked into what appeared to be a miniature ball room, all eyes turned to look at them, there were only 6 people, two of whom were Ty and Martha, but the rest were unfamiliar faces, they were all standing in a circle chatting away before Damon and Elena walked in.

"I'm shy" Elena whispered, looping her arm around Damons "Don't be shy!" Ty answered back, everyone smirking at her from across the room "Vampire!" he called out, tapping his ears and winking.

Damon petted her hand as they walked towards Ty and these new people.

"Ah! Damon and Elena, so glad you finally finished exploring and came to join us!" Ty beamed at them with a little wink at Damon.

"Ah, yeah. Lovely house you have here, Ty! It's huge" Damon said, if Ty knew what they were really up to, he didn't want the rest of the people knowing.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now, let's get introductions over and done with before dinner, shall we? Everyone, this is Elena and Damon, my great great great great grandson and his girlfriend. Elena and Damon, these 4 people here are the head of their factions. We have Tanya who is the head of witches here and also a much respected witch in both worlds, this is her partner Lucas." Lucas simply nodded his head and grinned in Damon and Elena's direction. However Tanya's eyes light up and she started bouncing towards them and pulled Elena into a hug

"URg! I'm so glad you're finally here and safe!" She rested her hand on Elena's stomach, which was still too small to be showing "ah! Healthy baby! That's what we want!" She gushed at Elena who had a huge smile plastered on her face. Damon wondered how much the witch knew about the baby when Tanya pulled him into a hug too "It's fantastic to meet you, Damon! You're eyes are memorizing!" she said as she pulled away.

Ty rolled his eyes "Elena, I swear more people are excited about this baby then I myself am! Anyway, moving on" he pointed to the un-introduced couple next "This is Emon, head of the werewolves and his partner Nataly." Both just nodded in their direction, clearly not as happy to be here as Tanya was.

"And of course myself and Martha, I'm head of the Vampire faction, and Martha… well aside from being my secretary she's also my wife. Your great great great grandmother, my first wife, died a long time ago. In the first battle with these crazy vampires we have going around. Well, let's go and sit" he cut off suddenly.

They walked into a dining room that held a long table, just the right size for eight people to sit around and have room to move. There where white candles on the table and soft music playing in the background. Like the rest of the house the ceiling was very high, and paintings were hung every few meters of older people looking very fancy.

They all took their seats, Tanya sat next to Elena, practically bouncing with joy. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Tanya whispered as she leaned over to Elena and Damon "I can't my own children, and this baby is going to save us! I'm so excited for so many different reason!" she almost yelled. "Oh and don't worry, I have a spell on me so when I talk or people talk to me, I can turn it on and off and people won't hear us" She winked at the two new-comers.

"Alright, Emon I know you don't want to be here so let's get all the important stuff out the way so you can be on your way. Firstly, Elena is pregnant with Damon's child. Martha confirmed it. Sorry Elena" he quickly added, noticing the shock on Elena's face "but it was a quick touch of the hand to your belly and she picked up that bit of info for us"

Damon picked up Elena's hand and kissed it, then put it back down on his knee, holding her hand tightly. He didn't trust this Emon person even though he or his partner hadn't uttered a word.

"Emon, what is your last name?" Damon said curiously, he reminded him of someone from Mystic Falls…

"Lockwood, my last name is Lockwood, you may know my great nephew, Tyler." Was all he said.

Damon could see the resemblance, the same coloured eyes and the chiselled jaw line and thick eyebrows. He hoped that Tyler stayed friendly with the gang if Damon did introduce him to this world, he was really starting to distrust this guy.

"Yes, a Lockwood. The last of the line. Unfortunately for reasons Emon won't tell us he can't procreate with anyone so we'd appreciate it if you could try get that Tyler boy out here" Ty said, smirking at Emon

"That's enough of the personal info about me thank you Tiberius! This is about those two and the baby, not me and my misfortunes! Carry on with your speech, old man!" Emon shouted at Ty. Damon was a bit surprised Emon said "Old man". Ty looked a lot younger than Emon. However he guessed they really did count the years hear instead of the looks.

"Uh-hum, yes, well, sorry about that. Anyway. The baby is Damons, The witches have said they can speed the pregnancy up by another 5 months, Tanya will do that _if _Elena and Damon agree to it. Now Damon, this is what I would _like _to happen. I'd like you and Elena to stay here. Unlike the New World, Royalty is very old school. Children can go to boarding schools or they can have tutors at home. They'll have their own staff to satisfy their needs. The child will be trained in all kinds of things from war training, businesses training, home Economics, trade skills, everything really, including proper manners. However if you would like to head back to the New World, that is fine, we'll still protect both you and the child. However when the child is 21 we really do need it to come back. The doppelganger blood turning vampire will help rejuvenate the spell for the Respect of the Royals, and the child – well adult by that stage, will be powerful enough to wage war on these lunatics, hopefully with the help of your friends. My understanding is that you've become friendly with Elijah? He's coming to visit tomorrow, he'll be on your security detail from when the baby is born onwards."

Ty finished, taking a sip of his wine "any questions, shoot away, I'm going to start eating. Excuse my rudeness but I'm starving"

"Why did you need me here if your plan is just about Damon and Elena?" Emon growled.

"Ah yes. Well, Damon and Elena are close with Tyler. Who we need here to take over from you. But also because we need you by our side when we take on these crazy vampires destroying Abmyth and our world. We need some of your staff to train the child in war tactics. There is no denying that Werewolves have some of the best tactics when it comes to fighting."

"What do I get if I agree?" Emon said, still clearly pissed off at this point, that was it, Damon thought. This guy can't be trusted.

"If you agree tonight, I will allow the Tyler kid to come here – of his own free will, and be able to marry freely. I'll also allow the witches to help carry your line along if Tyler should have any issues doing so. I'll send Damon and Elena back to get him here by next week. If you decide against helping us, I shall put a block on allowing his body to enter the Old World until he turns 25, that's 7 years away, Emon. He needs training now and from you. Not me. Or whoever jack-head takes over your role should something happen to you" Ty said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, I'll train the damn child. But it better not be a cocky shit head like your son, Ty. I'll never forget the way your last son treated my father before he was cast into the New World."

Emon and Nataly then stood up and waltzed out of the room, leaving their untouched food behind.

"Dra-ma-tic!" Said Tanya. "OK! Now that's all settled, Elena, Damon!? Shall we speed this pregnancy up by 5 months or what!" she said, bursting with joy.

"Er, well, we haven't really spoken about it, but if it's safe… I want to see my baby as soon as possible" Elena said, shyly smiling.

Damon wasn't too sure what he wanted, aside from Elena and the baby being safe, they hadn't bought anything for the house, or decided where they were going to live, Stefan was still off the rockers last he heard from Elijah and….

"Damon… Hello? Are you awake? Jezz, talk about drifting away! Anyway, what do you say?" Tanya said, clearly egger to get the spell underway.

"Whatever my baby wants, I want". He said as he smiled down at Elena and kissing the top of her head

"OK great" Tanya beamed at the couple "Did you bring your spell book, Lucas? Yours was the one that held this particular spell" 

"Yeah babe, I did. I have it in the car. I'll fetch it after dinner and we can get started – don't worry too much about it, it's as simple as a location spell. Nothing special is needed, just the correct words in the right order!" He said as he tucked into his dinner.

Ty had finished eating his dinner, which was very rear steak, mashed potatoes and peas. "I'm so sorry about Emon. I know exactly how you feel about him, Damon. He's a bit of an… odd character. You may not trust him – understandably, but he's never turned his back on me"

"What was he talking about when he said your last son had treated his father badly?" Damon asked, curious as to whether any of these people were still around.

"Ah. Yes. You see, my last son was actually your great grandfather. He was the one who started your family line. Children and teenagers still get all the training they require before they turn 21. We can't risk turning a child and it not having an education. I was so sure your grandfather would turn, his name was Eculys. Anyway, I enlisted the help of Emons father – now long gone. Eculys was a typical teenager I suppose. A real rat bag. He liked to cause trouble and hurt Emons father many times, but each time he promised he wanted to turn and take over my post. When he finally turned 21, he left. He said he missed his other brothers and wanted a "real" life in the New World and be able to start a family with whomever he chose. He met a wonderful lady from Italy, Maria. She was a beauty, but knew nothing about our world and was very religious, didn't even like stories about vampires and witches! I was so mad at him, I kicked him out and told him to never return. All the trouble he put us through training him up, promising me he'd take over, all to throw it back in our faces. A few years after that my first wife died, my soul mate, the only one I could have children with. I'd lost all five of my sons to the New World, and I had lost my wife to those bastard vampires who don't respect me!" Ty's voice kept raising, at the last word he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Now, now, Tiberius, that's enough. It'll be over soon" Martha started, taking his hand and soothing him.

"I'm so sorry, you know I love you Martha, but god it still hurts to this very day…" he started trailing off. "Anyway, I suppose we have a new baby on the way! A spell to preform! Tanya, are you ready?" Ty said, suddenly in his happy mood again.

"Aye aye, Capin'" She smiled. "Elena if you're comfortable there, we can do the spell right here, but you'll have to move the chair back from the table because you'll grow quiet a lot in the next few minutes!"

Lucas ran out to the car to grab the spell book while the butler cleared the table and lit some more candles. Damon picked up Elena's hand again and kissed it, looking into her eyes

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? That'll make you 7 months pregnant, only 2 months to really enjoy it" He asked Elena, who smiled and shook her head at him

"Damon, I'm really excited for this. As much as I'd love to have a full pregnancy, honestly the quicker the baby comes, the quicker it turns five, and if I can manage to tear myself away, then I can go to uni. Plus after uni, we can have lots more kids who I can enjoy the full pregnancy of!" he beamed at him

Lucas had returned with the book and handed it to Tanya who flipped to a page that was book marked. "OK like I said, nothing special, just sit there, I'll say the words and we're done!"

Tanya paused for a moment, giving Elena a chance to back out. When no one said anything, she started

"Typi non habent claritatem insitam est usus legentis in iis qui facit eorum claritatem."

She chanted while holding her hand above Elena's stomach.

It moved. Her stomach moved. Damon watched in awe as Elena's small flat stomach began to grow at a slow pace. He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling it grow in size. Elena was staring at it too, in fact, everyone in the room was. It got bigger and bigger. Damon also noticed her boobs growing, but slower than her stomach. Mmmhmm, he couldn't wait to play with those…

"Damon! Stop staring at my breasts! The miracle of life and magic is happening and you're concerned about my boobs!?"

Damon smirked at that, yet he was glad no one else was looking at her breasts.. They were his. "Sorry babe, what can I say? I'm a male." he winked at her.

Elena just rolled her eyes. She started rubbing her tummy. "My skin feels like its burning" she said, mainly to Tanya.

"Yeah, because it's stretching so quickly, don't worry about stretch marks, because you're growing from a magic spell, the stretch marks should disappear. Actually, the dress you're wearing is silk…. Damon vamp her upstairs and cut her out of it before it pops open and she gets hurt". Tanya said quickly, realizing Elena wasn't really dressed for this kind of occasion "See you guys tomorrow!" She winked at them both as Damon picked Elena up and vamped her upstairs.

Damon ripped her silk dress off and throwing her on the bed. "God you look even more beautiful" he said as he laid Elena down on the bed.

**EPOV Wednesday 17****th**** June**

Elena was laying on the bed in their guest room looking up at the ceiling, she didn't sleep much these past couple of nights as she kept having to get up throughout the night to pee, she also found it crazy uncomfortable in any position to sleep. Tanya hadn't come back on Monday or Tuesday to talk about the baby, but she was coming over this afternoon with clothes for Elena, who had taken to walking around in one of Tys robes as she couldn't fit any of the clothes she bought with her. They couldn't go shopping as Elijah also hadn't turned up on Monday, so they had no security detail.

"Damon, are you awake?" Elena asked, whispering just in case he wasn't.

"Good morning! Yes I am awake" he rolled over and put his arm around Elena's stomach. "So beautiful" he whispered as he rubbed her belly gently and kissed her cheek.

"Damon are we going to fetch Tyler tonight or tomorrow? I emailed him and gave him a brief rundown of what's happening. He said Care let him in on most of it. He's keen to come over, he has nothing on this summer so we can get him whenever." She said, secretly hoping to see Jenna and Jer before they came back.

"Whatever you want, baby girl" he said, kissing the top of her head.

"We also need to discuss where we're going to live. I like it here, Damon. I know we haven't been out and explored, but the options seem great as to what's available to us, and hey, I know those crazy vampires are out there, but there's no Kathrine here, we can be alone and only have our family visit us. "

Damon smirked at that "Kathrine is family, Elena" he winked.

"Screw you" she screeched, throwing a pillow at him and pouting.

"Naw, come on I'm only playing. If you want to stay here, we can find somewhere to live. I want to give you the white picket fence and big house and backyard, give the child_ren_ an upbringing with their own people as you put it the other day."

"YAY!" Elena said loudly, suddenly jumping up and down "Ow, my back!" She said quietly as she quickly stopped.

"Yeah, while you're beautiful, you may not want to go jumping around, eh?" Damon said, still smirking at her.

"Bah. Shut up Damon. Tanya should be here, I'm going to shower and head downstairs, I'm starving! Mmmm pancakes with ice cream sound fantastic, you think Jo will cook them for me?"

Elena had Jo the cook up at all hours of the night cooking for her cravings, she felt bad but Ty said he was there just for her, to satisfy her eating needs.

"Go and ask, he'll be more than happy I'm sure" Damon sighed, he was sure Jo had a little crush on Elena.

After her shower, Elena skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, were Tanya was sitting talking to Jo about Elena's cravings

"JOOOOOO! Good morning! Thanks so much for the roast chicken and pickles last night. God, maybe I should have that for breakfast… ohhhh noooo I still want pancakes with ice cream!"

"Coming right up, little miss!" said Jo, winking at Elena and turning to start cooking.

"Elena! You're so big….. Only 7 months along… Mmm we'll do the check up once Damon comes down. Great thing about Magic over here is that we can skip the scans to tell the sex etc, however you'll still need to go to one to make sure the baby is forming correctly" Tanya said as she hugged Elena and pulled away.

"Tanya, good to see you" Damon said as he waltzed into the room. Nodding in her direction. "Same as Elena, please Jo".

"Great to see you too, Damon. Now I'm really busy today so let's get this over before you guys eat. Elena the clothes are up in your room that I bought you, don't worry about paying me back, Damon covered it" Tanya smiled at Damon who put his finger to his lips "shhhhh" he said, although it was too late.

Elena just rolled her eyes and laughed "OK cool, thanks a lot! Now, were do you want me?" she asked. She had PJ pants on and just a bra under her robe that she'd be wearing.

"Jump up on the table and lay down. I'll tell the sex and if there are any magical weird deformities that we need to sort out before we see a real doctor"

Elena nodded and hopped up on the table and laid down. In the last few days she'd become really comfortable in her bigger body and opened her gown up. "Elena, JO!" Damon said, nodding his head backwards towards the chief.

"Damon calm down, I'm sure he's seen bra clad boobs before, jeez". Elena rolled her eyes and tsked at him.

"Ok, now, lets me see here…" Tanya started, she was rubbing Elena's belly. If it wasn't for all of the supernatural stuff they'd been through in the past, Elena would probably feel this was a crook, however just being in the Old World made this very real.

"Ah. Hmm. Well, I have some… news… Good or bad, not sure how you'll take it. Elena, you're having girl_**sss**_. Congratulations!"

"Twins! Damon! Twins!" Elena said excitedly, as she turned her head to look up at Damon.

"Ah, fuck" Damon said, slowly backing away  
>"Damon no…. don't…" Elena started, but it was too late, he'd already vamped out of the room.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**DPOV**

He wasn't sure how, but he'd made it back to the Mystic Grill back in the "New World". Currently he was waiting for Ric to finish work at the high school. He did try to barge in but Ric yelled at him and made him leave.

He sat at the bar with a whiskey in one hand, leaning his head on the other, pulling his hair every now and then.

"Damon, you sure you don't wanna talk, man?" Matt said.

"No Matt. Not to you. Just leave me alone would ya? Leave the damn bottle this time though" Damon grunted, pretty drunk at this point. He'd managed to get back to the Mystic Grill at lunch. He'd not eaten, but downed half a bottle of Whiskey by this point. His vampire senses were shot to hell right about now, and got quite the shock when Ric suddenly spoke up

"How long have you been here, mate?" Ric said, sighing at the way Damon spoke to Matt

"What? When did you get here? Ah, since lunch. After you kicked me out of your class." Damons slurred.

"Alright. Well let's get you out of here aye? We'll go back to the Boarding house and chat"

Damon sighed. There was going to be no arguing with Ric and he knew it. He'd rather not bring Jenna into this, either. So he got off his chair and left with Ric, passing out in the car on the way over to the boarding house.

"What? How'd I get here?" Damon called out when he woke up on the couch in the pallor of the boarding house. He stood up to quickly and got a head rush, falling back down again into the chair. "Ric? Where are you?" he called out.

Ric came from the kitchen holding a glass of blood.

"Here ya go, drink this, we'll talk. What happened? The last email Elena sent she said everything was going well?"

"Yeah well, wait until you get home and talk to Jenna. Fucking twins, Ric. One baby was enough. I can't fucking do this. TWINS! We found out this morning, and I bolted." Damon shouted at Ric. Not looking up at him, but staring at the floor, with his tumbler of blood in one hand, and his other hand propped on his knee running it through his hair. Almost a mirror image of a week beforehand when he found out about the pregnancy.

"You… Left Elena? Because of twins? DICK! Get your arse back there and grovel to her!" Ric shouted back at Damon "You left her on her own in a strange foreign land? What the fuck, dude? She has NO ONE!"

"Yeah she has people! She has the witch that told us about it, she seems happy about the babies. Plus Elijah was supposed to be coming this afternoon, he said Stefan was doing better now, the spell the witch did on Stefan to get him to control his blood lust is working. Although it must be recast day by day. But Stefan can support her. I'm sure he was waiting for the moment I'd crumble."

"Why the hell give in to him, dude? Why can't you handle this? You seemed more excited than Elena about your 'little bean'."

"I was putting it all on. Have you ever seen me act so nice? You think a kid is seriously going to change that? I can't do this. I can't be nice. I can't raise two kids. LOOK AT ME! I'm a blood sucking vampire for Christ's sake!"

There was a knock at the door, and before Damon or Ric could call out, Tyler and Bonnie walked in. Bonnie ran up to Damon and slapped him in the face.

"You fucking twit! Why the hell are you here? You're supposed to be taking Tyler back tonight, _with Elena_. But you fucking left her there! I knew you'd do this! SOUL MATES Damon, you're supposed to be SOUL MATES!" she yelled at him, pacing the room. Damon swore he saw steam coming from her ears.

"Yeah witchy, Ric's giving me a go as it is. Drop it. Leave Tyler here. I'll take him over later." Damon replied. Still showing no emotion.

"Fuck that. He has his own jewellery. Elena needs someone she knows and trusts. Tyler can be there for her. You just bugger off until you can sort your head out! Leave a pregnant woman alone… I don't bloody know… I mean what were you thinking, she could get hurt, she's all alone…" Bonnie kept rambling on.

"Bonnie, come on. We're supposed to be encouraging him to go back, not pointing out bad stuff that could happen to Elena" Ric said, walking over to Bonnie to stop her from pacing

"Who cares about Elena? She has Saint Stefan and Elijah by her side. And now Tyler. She doesn't need me! I'm out of here!" he suddenly stood up and vamped out of the house.

It felt good to be outside, running around the town. He actually ran to the next town over, Little River, and to the closest night club he could find. No bouncer on the door, this would be too easy he thought. Bah, the last time he had fresh blood was Elena's a couple of days ago. He needed to get that out of his system and have fun. Maybe a skinny hot blonde will do him tonight. Or that plump red head over by the door.

"Mmmmm My my my don't you look handsome" came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw an older lady, red head, thin, but clearly a few years on the other two girls he spied. He didn't mind though, no need to play games now.

He stroked her cheek looking into her eyes "You'll come with me outside, we'll have a bit of fun, you'll enjoy it, but the moment I'm gone all you'll remember is having amazing sex" he compelled her. He wasn't going to have sex with her, but the least he could do was give her an amazing memory.

He led her into the ally way, not even getting this lady's name. He didn't care, he wanted to let go. He let her attack his neck, she was sucking on him, running her hands up and down his chest. Damon rolled his eyes, at least her memory will be better then what will really happen.

They made it out to the ally way, where Damon forced this girl against the wall, she kept trying to put her legs around Damon's waist but he wasn't having any of it. He wouldn't cheat on Elena. Consuming blood didn't count, right? The girl was now attacking his neck again, trying to jump up on him. "Uh uh" Damon said. The girl started to pout. "When I bite you, you won't scream, you won't be afraid, and you'll have the most intense orgasm of your life" again, the girl nodded.

Damon moved her long red hair from her neck, his fangs coming out, sinking into the red headed girl that was so desperate for a lay. She started moaning, her moans becoming louder and louder, until Damon started feeling her shake and she screamed "oh god oh god!" with a huge smile on her face. He pulled back, bit into his wrist to give the girl some of his blood

"Damon?" he heard a voice call. Her voice. Elena's voice. He spun around on his heel, she wasn't supposed to be here. But there she was, with Bonnie, Tyler and Elijah.

"What… What are you doing with that girl? Why is she.. moaning? Damon how could you!" She dropped to the ground, face in her hands, sobbing loudly. Bonnie dropped down beside her sending Damon death glares.

"Leave, you're no longer needed" Damon said as he turned back to the red head who still looked like she was in ecstasy. She quickly scurried away.

He ran over to Elena, "I didn't do anything, Elena. I wouldn't cheat on you" he said, trying to touch her, but Bonnie kept pushing him away.

"Damon… you took her blood… Don't you remember how intimate it was when we shared blood… don't you… think it's special?" she got out between sobs.

At this point Elijah stepped in, knowing Damon would probably dig himself a deeper grave.

"Elena, darling. You must remember vampires need to eat, and they can't sustain themselves on their soulmates blood. I assume Damon made her, ah, well, he compelled her to enjoy herself so he wouldn't feel bad about hurt her. Am I right, Damon?"

Damon nodded his head. "I didn't touch her in a sexual way aside from the bite, I may be confused and upset right now Elena, but I'd never cheat on you" he said. Now sitting on the ground, pulling Elena into his lap. "I'm so sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"Why did you leave me? I can't do this on my own…." Elena started. Shaking her head, getting worked up again.

"I…. I don't know if I can do this, Elena. This nice guy act…. It's hard to keep up. And two kids? Elena look at me, I can't do this… god I can't do this….." he sobbed.

"Damon Salvatore sob…" Bonnie started, but Elijah looked at her and growled.

"Damon, we have to do this. Together. We've talked about this! I'm scared too! But we have Ty and Martha, Tanya is so excited too! After you left she cancelled all her plans and stayed with me until Elijah came. And Stefan… well… he's not excited, but we talked. He'll be there for us. He'll support us, we have Jenna and Ric, who informed me were you probably went…. We have Care and Tyler, and most importantly, I have you, and you have me. Isn't that enough?" She asked. Still crying.

"I… I don't know… Will they really be there for us? Stefan… is he OK now? He's not going to eat our babies?" Damon said, trying to make Elena giggle. It worked.

"No silly! He's OK now. He's staying with Tanya so she can recast the spell every morning until he can control his blood lust on his own."

"OK. We can do this… " Damon said, pulling Elena closer to him again. He was only away for a day yet he missed her like crazy.

"So, girls, huh?" He said.  
>"Yeah, I think you owe me money. Salvatore's don't have girls?" Elena winked at him.<p>

They got up off the floor. "We're ready to go back" Elena said, holding Damons hand tightly.

"Damon if you so much as lay one finger on her, or run away again, I'll make your life a living hell!" Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, Bonnie" Tyler cut in, speaking for the first time that night "I'm pretty sure he's not going anywhere, he won't get past me and Elijah, anyway".

"Just.. Take care of her and my little nieces, OK Tyler?" With that, she turned to Elena and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. "Remember what we talked about, I'm always here. Just email me! God I'll miss you so much!" Bonnie let go and started walking towards her car, leaving the four supernatural beings to get back to the Old World.

**EPOV**

They had arrived back in the Old World, and gone straight to Tys house. Nether Damon or Elena saying anything at all, and leaving Elijah to tell Tyler important things.

When they walked in the door Ty came waltzing out of his study dressed in a grey suit, looking much like Elijah.

"Ah Damon, I knew you'd come back. Soulmates are… well Soulmates after all!"

"Yeah, I couldn't leave her on her own. Look, can we talk? You, Elena, Elijah and myself? I think we were followed back…."

"Damon, Tyler is part of your security detail until I can find someone suitable to replace him, he needs to be involved too" Elijah said, making Elena smile. He always seemed calm and it helped calm Elena down.

"Well, whatever. I think we were followed back from the club I was at. There was a guy in there with bright orange hair and really thick eyebrows. His eyes where brownie yellow, they looked like werewolf eyes…. I took no notice of him until I saw him when we ended up in Subvantine. He watched us walk towards the gate that bought us here, then when we stepped through I obviously didn't see him again."

"Nothing to worry about night now, Damon. This house has all the protection charms on it possible. Especially because there's a woman carrying a baby or _babies _should I say? The protection is ramped up. We have guards surrounding the place in case people try and walk here instead of get in through the gate - which is damn near impossible without my say so. However, talking to Elena today, you two would like your own house?" he asked, showing no emotion at all, except a large smile when he mentioned the babies.

"Well, we haven't really discussed it at length, but I'd like to have my own little family. And while I love your house, Ty. I just want to… Nest I suppose? Which is sudden, with this 5 month jump ahead. All I want to do is decorate and buy furniture and read baby books and paint and... Well, I suppose you may know how I feel, seeing as your first wife had 5 children". Elena said, she was rubbing her belly, and took a seat on the nearby couch. She put her feet up and Damon rushed to her side and put her feet over his legs, rubbing her feet.

Ty smiled at them both "ah yes, nesting. We own many houses because of that want of hers. I guess its handy having plenty of money, eh? Well, we can get all the protection charms done on whatever house you want to buy. I'll put you in contact with my real-estate agent who looks after my other homes. You may even like one of them."

Elena smiled. She couldn't wait to buy a house, even if she wasn't contributing money towards it like she had always wanted to.

"Is Emon coming to meet Tyler at some point? And when can I see Stefan? I have some ground rules before he sees her" Damon growled, narrowing his eyes remembering the time Stefan tried to hurt Elena when he was a ripper.

"Damon. Ah. I've seen Stefan already, I told you that. He won't hurt me, I promise". Elena said nervously, she knew how the brothers could be nice to each other one minute, and fighting to the death the next. She didn't even want to mention what Stefan had said when they had met earlier today.

_**Flashback**_

_Elena was still sitting on the table crying, sitting in her bathrobe borrowed from Ty, just in her bra and sleeping shorts. Her pancakes next to her on the table getting cold. Suddenly she wasn't hungry. Tanya was trying to console her but it wasn't working very well. _

_Ty walked into the room, pointing at the door "Ah, Damon just left suddenly, what happened? Are you OK, dear Elena?" He asked, seemingly genuinely concerned about why Damon had left._

"_Twins, Tiberius. Damon and I are having twin girls. He just… left when Tanya said so. He said "Ah fuck" and slowly walked backwards and then vamped out of here. I have no idea where he is! God I can't do this alone!" She sobbed even louder._

'_Er, well I have some visitors that may cheer you up. Elijah and Stefan are finally here. Stefan has a spell cast over him so he's in control of his blood lust. Would you like to see them?" Ty wasn't sure if he should suggest she get changed first or not, but it was too late as both Elijah and Stefan had walked into the kitchen. Elijah was giving Stefan a mini tour of the house._

"_Elena. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Was it Damon?! I told you he'd leave you, this would never last. But don't worry, I'll take you back." He rushed to her side and sat on a chair at the table, pulling Elena off the table and into his lap so she was sitting sideways. "I'll never leave you, Elena" he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair._

"_Stefan, Damon didn't leave… well, he'll come back. Stefan, please all I need is friends right now. Damon and I are not over… You were not right… we'll make it work"_

"_I'll be here for you, Elena. Whatever you need, wherever you are. I'll always be there for you and this child you're carrying, whether or not it's mine"_

"_Twins, Stefan. I'm having twin girls" Elena sobbed, into Stefan's shoulder, holding him tightly. No matter how much they had been through, or argued over Elena leaving him for Damon, she still felt comforted in his arms. _

"_Is that why Damon left? He can't handle it, eh? Elena be with me, we can do this together… I can be a better vampire. I promise to make you happy. I'll make it an adventure. It'll be fun, I promise. No more broody Stefan, just be with me, Elena. I'm begging you"_

_Elena pulled back at Stefan's words. "Stefan. I don't love you like I love Damon. I'm sorry, but I don't. It's Damon, Stefan. I love Damon. Please, I just need friends right now. If you can't be a friend, please leave. I can't handle this"._

_Stefan sighed and pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry. I just miss you, Elena. I'll be your friend. I'll try my best to just be your friend. But I'll always love you. Always, Elena." He kissed her head and stroked her hair._

"_I love you too, Stefan. But more as family. More as a best friend, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it couldn't work between us…"_

"_It's ok. Shh now, just calm down and Elijah will help you find Damon later, when he's calmed down"._

_So Stefan, Tanya, Ty and Elijah just chilled out at Ty's house for the day. Talking about future plans, and Stefan's old family, the history of the Salvatore's that Damon had already got. And when Elijah thought it was time to go back to the New World, Stefan left with Tanya to stay with her for a few weeks. Elena and Elijah left hand in hand, Elena needing all the comfort she could get right now._

**Present. **

"OK well he better watch his back, if he lays a hand on you or bad-mouths my ability to be a father, there'll be hell to pay." Damon said, after Elena went a bit quite from remember what had happened earlier in the day.

"Let's go up to bed, I'm tired and sore, I just want to sleep" said Elena, sighing and slowly pushing herself up off the couch "I'm a fucking whale" she said as she failed, and collapsed back down on the couch.

"No baby doll, don't say that. You're beautiful! Come 'ere" Damon said, smiling at Elena who he thought looked very cute struggling to stand up. Damon pulled her up and vamped her upstairs.

"Damon.. I don't like what you did to that girl. Even if you didn't touch her. Blood sharing is for me and you. It shouldn't be that great for other people. What if she goes around town saying 'Damon gave me the best night of my life' how will I look then, Damon? No one but our close friends would have known what really happened. The town will be laughing at me, allowing you to play me like a fool"

"How else am I supposed to eat, Elena?" Damon said, raising his voice.

"Don't make them ORGASM DAMON! WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THIS? It looked like she was enjoying herself more than I did when you bit me! Do you know how that makes me feel? God, Damon! Go and sleep somewhere else! I can't deal with this right now. You've upset me and you don't even understand why!" Elena yelled at him. She was fuming. Her blood was for him. SHE was the one who was supposed to enjoy it. Not any other slut begging for it.

"I get it Elena. Don't make me sleep elsewhere. Look, I'll eat from bags! I'll eat from males. Just.. Don't be upset, I'm sorry baby, please. I'm just used to making it feel good for the people I take from. Old habits die hard, Elena. Please forgive me." He was begging.

"Damon Salvatore, begging? Well I never…" Elena said, giggling.

"Yeah well, tonight's a first for begging and sobbing, what can I say? You're making me turn over a new leaf" he sighed, sitting next to Elena on the bed.

"Look, I know you need to sustain yourself with fresh blood, not just the bagged stuff. But can't you just snatch, eat, erase? Why do you have to add in "Enjoy this like it's your best sexual encounter ever"?" Elena asked. She'd now calmed down a bit.

"OK, I'll snatch, eat, erase. I won't make it enjoyable for them. Just you baby girl, only you".

**Meanwhile, downstairs**

"Elijah, did you see who Damon was talking about?" Ty asked Elijah, after himself, Tyler and Elijah had sat down in his study with a glass of scotch each.

"Yes, werewolf for sure. One of Emon's I assume." Elijah said, "He fitted the description you gave me of Emon's half-brother"

"He's a Lockwood, I could sense it" said Tyler. "Is Elena and Damon in trouble? I want to protect her, we've been friends still pre-school. She's important to me"

"Yes we know, Tyler. The witches from Abmyth have been watching her high school to see her closest friends, to see who we could bring over here to protect her. You being a Lockwood fit the bill perfectly. I understand your need to stay true to family ties, but Tyler, Emon is a danger to us all. We're not sure if he's working with these crazy vampires that are hurting both the Old and New World, but he's defiantly part of something that's not going to bode well for Elena, Damon, or even you, son" Ty sighed.

Emon had never turned his back on Ty, so he thought. But lately he was getting more distant from the council and becoming more rebellious.

"Tyler, I had an old witch friend, very loyal, I could trust him with my life. However he became more distant, less sharing, and less willing to help me when issues arose. It was the first sign that something bad was happening. He's the reason there are crazy vampires now. He weakened the spell. He procreated with a werewolf. He was a doppelganger. They sacrificed the child to weaken the spell. They killed their own baby so they could take over, and were has it got them? Not so far, yet. The witch is dead, the werewolf? That's Emon's wife's sister. Helga. She's alive, running with the vampires, witches and werewolves that have turned. She's getting old though. She produced no more heirs after that one child. Tanya made sure of it."

"Why are you keeping this from Damon and Elena?" Tyler asked, taking all this in a huge hit was pretty tough.

"The witch was a traveller. A relation to Elena and Kathrine. My understanding is that he was one of Kathrine's great great grandchild. About 100 years before Elena. I don't want Elena to think this is her fault in anyway, or Kathrine's fault. I just want this pregnancy for her to be easy. That, and Kathrine has asked me formally for forgiveness for everything she has done, especially to Elena".

Tyler stood up in shock "You cannot be seriously considering that. She's… she's a liar! She only cares about herself!" he shouted.

"She seemed genuine. Which I know is hard to understand, but she wants a family. She feels pretty bad about what's happened. And now that Elena only has her aunt and Jeremy as her family, maybe she needs more people in her life. I don't want Elena finding out about the relation of the witch to Kathrine, because she'll think Kathrine is behind this entire thing".

"BECAUSE SHE PROBABLY IS!" Tyler screeched at Ty, who had somehow managed to keep calm.

"Please Tyler, calm down! I haven't pardoned her. In the end it is up to Elena and Damon whether they want her in their lives. However I am looking into her connection with Helga, is there is any. I think that is all for tonight. Do not tell Damon or Elena about what was spoken here. It's important it be kept secret until after the baby is born. I don't want any stress on Elena".

With that, Ty turned and walked out of the room. Elijah and Tyler just looked at each other, and also left to find their own bedrooms close to Elena and Damon's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Bit o' smut towards the end. Why not?  
>Ty for reviews. <strong>

**EPOV Friday 19****th**** June**

They'd looked at houses all day, right now Elena, Damon and Elijah were in Caprica, a town that had large old houses from the Victorian era. Many of them two or three story, large white columns lined the porches, it reminded Elena of the old plantation houses she had seen in movies.

The town had power, much to Damons distaste. He wanted nothing more than to live like he was when he was human. The real-estate agent had told them that every six months many tourists came into Caprica and the town held an "Old Style" ball for anyone and everyone to attend. The food was cooked on a fired oven, drinks consisted of mead and sweet wine, and the dress style was strictly Victorian or pre.

The town had a small old style butchery, bakery and a neat little post shop, of course they also had a large supermarket and a very popular mall 30 minutes' drive away in the next town over. The roads were cobbled instead of flat tar-seal, horses pulled carriages, but there were a few cars around. It was an odd little town, people riding horses and some even dressed to look the part, however many people walking by had cell phones or fancy leather bags that Elena was sure probably didn't "fit in" with the look they were trying to create.

They walked into a quiet street, there were a few kids playing with a rugby ball down the middle of the road, she supposed it didn't matter if the main source of transport was horses.

"This is the house that came to mind after you described the boarding house" the real-estate agent said.

All three new-comers stopped and looked at the house, a large wooden home that was a simple brown colour and darker and lighter tones around it to accent areas – much like the boarding house. The windows at the front were very large bay windows, with smaller square windows around them. The front door looked to be a solid wooden two-door beautiful piece of work, with a steal knockers placed on both doors. It was two storied, and from the front looked very large. However Elena knew from looking at other houses that it could be a very small house, looks can be deceiving.

They all walked into the house, the front parlour had two sets of stairs, one to the left and one to the right. "One side is for adults and guests, the other is for children. Well, that's how it used to be. Now adults like to keep children close, so maybe one side could be for guests? It'd be up to you, of course".

Elena looked around the parlour and the stairs. "How many bedrooms?"

"10, which I know seems a bit excessive, but some of the walls have been taken down and put back up a few times to make more or less rooms. The Master Bedroom used to be three bedrooms, but the previous owner knocked down a few walls to extend it even further. My understanding is there used to be 20 rooms originally. This was the governor's house before he passed and he hosted many other governors from around this world and the New World. The new Governor chose to live in his current house."

They had walked up the left stairs and down the hall to the Master Bedroom.

"This is huge!" Elena said. Twirling around in it.  
>"Yeah, there's room to swing a baby or two…" Damon said with a smirk.<p>

The bedroom had a walk in wardrobe that connected to a bathroom, which was tiled white and had a free standing bath, a large wall length shower with two heads (the wall was only 1.5 meters long), and a lovely vanity area with a large mirror, and a small half-walled off area for the toilet.

"It's beautiful…" Elena said, taking it all in.

"Don't fall in love yet, Elena. This is just the bathroom. What about a nursery? Does this bedroom connect to any others?" Damon asked

"Well, if you install a door here…" The agent walked into the wardrobe "… It will connect to the room next door, which is rather large, too. And it won't take away much space in the wardrobe. This 'robe is big enough to be a separate bedroom!"

They spent the next two hours looking at this house – the longest they'd spent at any of the houses. The nursery was basically a sun room. The windows were large and the sun shone in heavily. Elena saw herself sitting here holding her babies.

Back down the stairs, they looked at the kitchen, which was huge! With two conventional ovens and one pot belly, large wooden cupboards adorned the wall and under the benches. There was an office downstairs which already had a built in book shelves around two of the four walls, a lounge which had a small room off to the side which Elena envisioned being a play room for the children, a bathroom for the guests and a separate dining room which the previous owners had left their table and chairs, a long black wooden table with high backed black chairs with red velvet apolerstry.

Up the right set of stairs were 5 bedrooms and two bathrooms. The floors up here were carpeted with a lovely soft red colour, opposed to the wood through the rest of the house. The walls on this side of the house had been painted, some pink, some blue, and some yellow. All had patterns of some kind, puppies, rainbows and one room had fish. This definitely was the kid's wing.

"Damon…. I love it… I mean, I think these kids rooms need a paint job, and I'd like to carpet the lounge and the kids play room, otherwise, this is perfect!" she exclaimed. She knew it took other people many months to find their perfect home, and she already felt like she'd spent month looking – the way her body was feeling right now anyway. She was so happy she'd found the house she wanted on the first day of looking.

"OK, well.. I'll do the paper work and we'll talk about moving etc when we get back to Ty's". Damon said, kissing Elena. "I love this house too. I'm glad you like it" He said as he walked away.

Elena went outside to sit on the porch with Elijah who had been their "security team" all day.

"Have you noticed anything yet, Elijah?" Elena said curiously, she knew he was one of the oldest, strongest, most alert vampires she knew, but something was bugging her and she wanted to know if he noticed.

"No, Elena. Everything is fine so far today, why do you ask?

"The orange haired werewolf following us around, Elijah. I can sense it. I haven't seen him, but I can just sense that there is someone following us around and I keep getting these flashes in my mind of what he looks like…. He looks exactly like the guy Damon described yesterday." Elena said, worried she was going crazy with these pregnancy hormones.

"Ah, yes. I can sense him, however I cannot see him. I've scouted the area, Tyler and I will look for him tonight, or try. See what he wants." Elijah said gruffly. Seemingly wanted to drop the subject

"Is there something you're not telling me or Damon, Elijah? You've known me for 3 years now. You know what I've been through, what I've fought and done. Tell me".

"Elena, you're 7 months pregnant. There's not much you can do in this state. But yes. We are indeed being followed. By the orange haired werewolf. He appears to be Emon's half-brother."

Elena gasped at that "Emon, as in… the head of the werewolf faction? The one who is training our daughters in fighting?"

"Yes, that's the one, I'm afraid." Elijah was losing his patients. He really wasn't supposed to be telling Elena anything, he knew she'd tell Damon and he'd go ape shit.

"Elena, look. We're going to find someone else to look after your baby girls for war training. Lucas, Tanya's husband, is a well-trained fighter, in many martial arts and tactics. We haven't spoken to him yet, but he's the next best to Emon – that's if Emon is involved with his brother following you around"

"Emon's brother is the wolf following us around?" Boomed Damon's voice. He'd stormed out of the house, legal papers in hand, face red as a beetroot.

"You expect me to allow my daughters to train under Emon when his brother is stalking us when they're not even born yet?!" Damon asked.

"Damon" Elena started "If you had listened to the entire conversation, you'd know that Eli will be talking to Lucas soon. He's the next best under Emon, according to Eli and Ty. Please calm down"

"OK, OK. But. We need to talk about this. We'll speak about it later when we're with Ty. What if Ric can train them? He trained you"

"Yeah, Ric trained me on how _try _and fend off vampires. Not how to wage war on crazy disobeying vampires that are running lose in god knows where right now".

"OK well, let's head home. I need to get my lawyer or Ty or someone to look over these papers, and I have a surprise for you waiting at home."

Elena perked up at that. She remembered they were just about to buy a house, plus a surprise on top of that? Awesome! The three of them walked to the nearest portal and went back to Subvantine, then on through to Ty's place.

**DPOV**

It had been hard to plan this surprise for Elena. Lately she was wanting to spend every minute of the day with him – which suited him fine because it mainly consisted of sex or eating, or today – house hunting. He had to enlist Tyler to help him with his surprise.

As they walked in the door, balloons were everywhere and sparkly paper dropped from the ceiling. Or was it floating? Witches….

"SURPRISE!" many voices shouted. All of the Mystic Falls crew seemed to appear out of thin air. Jenna, Ric and Jeremy and Anna, Bonnie and Matt, Care, Tyler and even Stefan was there, he must have figured Damon wouldn't hurt him if he showed his face. Tanya and Lucas were also present

"Ah! You guys!" Elena gushed, waddling as fast as she could over to everyone. Damon had a huge smirk on his face, making Elena happy made him happy. Stefan walked up to Damon while everyone was focused on Elena and how much she'd grown.

"Hey…." He started, not really sure what to say.

"Hey, little bro. Glad you could make it." Damon said as he watched everyone else faun over Elena.

"Yeah. Ah… How's everything going? You're back… so I assume you came back to her?" Stefan asked nervously.

"Of course I came back her, Stefan. I was just a bit… shocked that we're having twins. Nothing we can't handle together though." He was trying to keep his calm, was Stefan trying to get at something?

"OK, that's cool. I'll be here to support you both. I'm sorry for going on a ripper binge and putting her in danger. I'm better now. Safer. I love you both, as family. I'm here for both of you." Stefan said, as he turned to walk away towards the group.

How odd, Damon thought. He assumed Stefan just wanted to cause trouble. But He seemed genuinely sorry for the trouble he caused.

Elena came rushing up to Damon, who had grabbed a whiskey from the bar.

"Damon! This is amazing! Did you plan this? Argh, I totally forgot that humans could even come over! Thank you so much! I know I only saw them last week, but man it feels like forever ago!" Elena gushed, hugging Damon and kissing him all over.

"Elena, calm down, we have company" he whispered, and winked at her. Pecking her once more, making her blush.

"I'm going to go find Ty and tell him we've found a house, I'll be back soon".

He walked into Ty's office where he could sense him alone. He knocked and once called in, entered the room.

"Ah, good evening Damon! Did you have good luck house hunting?" Ty asked curiously.

"We sure did. We found the perfect house in Caprica. It's an old style place, wooden, 10 bedrooms with two floors. Plenty of room for expansion and a couple of hectares to grow some crops or raise some animals or something on. Not sure what we'll do with it. The real estate agent said the old family there grew wheat for the area".

"Wheat for Caprica? Oh, you must moving into the old governor's place! Many fabulous parties held there! You'll have a lot to live up to. This plays out well, actually. You'll be eligible for governor when voting comes around. Not sure I explained it to you. Royals are royal. It's a blood line, they're not voted in or out. We have the power, or, supposed to have the power, to banish anyone who does wrong, sort of like a "world government". We're also the head of our factions – So Tanya is of Witch Royalty, hence why she's famously known in the New World, and Emon… well, they're of a very ancient line, which seems to have… decayed over the last 100 or so years. So much respect is lost from them. It's more fear they instil in their faction. Hence why we need Tyler back." Ty paused for a moment, allowing Damon to take this all in.

"OK ok, that makes sense. But, governors?" Damon asked. Why did he play into this?

"Well, governors are elected by the town's people. The witches cast spells so we know the voting is all legal and not rigged. They govern over the town, obviously, and report back to the head of the factions twice a year. You act kind of like a police chief. With the spell becoming weaker and people starting to disrespect the laws around here, we are thinking about starting a police force. But right now it's really a one man job. Especially in Caprica. The town is very old school as you know. The town's people interrogate anyone who moves there. It's a small community and very tight knit." Ty explained.

"OK, so… I don't have to take over your roll?"

"Well, I'd love it if you did. And honestly your job wouldn't be too much harder if you had both jobs. I mean, I rule over Australasia and the Old World. Did you want my job?"

"I've not spoken to Elena about it. But I'd like to be involved somehow. I'd like to get to know the people of this world, the world my babies will be growing up in, the world Elena and I are adopting as our own. Even if I'm not the "King" of Old World, I'd like to be… you're right hand man, perhaps?" Damon had thought about this for a while. What he said to Ty was true. He wanted to know these people his daughters were going to protect. Was it even worth protecting them? Or should he take Elena and run…

"We can arrange that, after you've spoken to Elena. Now, twin girls. Girls, that's fine. Twins? I'm not sure how they would rule. Maybe the one who comes out first is Queen? Maybe one doesn't want to be and they can decide at a later age. Whatever happens, we'll train them both up. Any other kids will be trained to, just in case.'

Damon nodded. He understood what "just in case" meant. He wouldn't repeat that to Elena though.

There was a lul in conversation, until all the guys came through the office door laughing and playing about. The guys seemed to be really getting on with Lucas, and while he hadn't said much to Damon, he trusted him a lot more than Emon.

The serious conversation was finished for the night. The guys just hung out and Ty told them about the sports teams over there. Damon explained about the house, and they all just had a manly night while the girls were out chatting amongst themselves.

**EPOV**

Elena was telling the girls about the appointment she had the day before with the midwife. The twins were healthy, and confirmed both were female, however they were growing rapidly and they may come a month early, which she was told is perfectly fine. It was while everyone was fawning over her that it set in – she was going to be a mother. A teen-mother, with a 160+ year old vampire. She smiled, she wasn't afraid. She put one of her hands under her belly and the other one on top, so she was rubbing her belly with both hands. Everyone was coo'ing over her and the new ultrasound pictures that Martha had bought in for everyone to see.

"Elena, pregnancy suits you! Look at your curves! Ah, you're breasts! Perfect!" Caroline exclaimed, of course out of all her friends and family it would be Caroline to say that.

"Yeah" Elena winked at Caroline "They ah, get a lot of attention, too" she smiled as she whisper to Caroline, who giggled and smirked back at her.

Jo was carrying some of Elena's pregnancy cravings in bite size pieces around on little trays for the guests to try, then putting them on a table, which Elena was standing near. She was currently eating a cheese cracker with pickles and peanut butter on it. Other guests were taking the normal treats, like pancakes and ice cream or the chips and dip.

"Have you thought of names yet, Lena?" Jenna asked, standing close to her niece and rubbing the middle of her belly.

"Nah, we haven't even talked about it. I think it might be one of those 'see what name suits them' when they come out kind of thing. I have no idea, honestly!"

She just wanted to get to bed now. Her feet were killing her, and she knew if Ty approved of the contract for the house tomorrow morning, her and Damon (and Elijah of course) would be shopping tomorrow for furniture to fill the house. And she felt like she was going to pop at how large she was, so they needed to move and get the nursery set up ASAP.

"I don't want to be rude, guys. But I'd really like to head to bed… I'm just not sure where all of you are staying?" It hadn't occurred to her where all these people were going to stay.

"Don't worry dear, they've already been all set up in the guest bedrooms through-out the house. You head to bed, you look pretty raggered" Martha said, smiling at her guest.

Elena headed upstairs and slipped into bed as soon as she threw her clothes off. She _was _raggered. She didn't even wait for Damon to come up, she just wanted to sleep.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not… but she could feel kisses all up her legs and her thighs. "How odd" she thought. Then again, her pregnancy hormones had played many tricks on her. Dreaming about sex was probably normal.

The kisses stopped then they reached the top of her tights, right in between her legs. Where she felt hot breath being blown on her clitoris. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up at all.

She felt two fingers slip inside her. No teasing or preparing, which she supposed didn't matter, she could tell she was soaking wet already. She fluttered her eyes open, she was laying on her back and still feeling the sensations of her "dream", yet she couldn't see past her big belly.

"Da….Da…Damon?" She moaned, he was still fingering her, getting faster, and curling his fingers upwards "oh god…." She said

"Morning, baby girl… just relax… Let go…" he whispered against her thigh. After he finished speaking he started licking her folds, around his fingers, then slowly he licked up to her slightly enlarged clitoris. "mmmm" he moaned, as he took it into his mouth and sucked on it, still finger fucking her hard.

"Ah, Damon, yes!" She screamed, she tried to arch her back, but her belly almost prevented her from doing so, so instead she placed her feet flat on the bed and pushed up a bit, pushing herself into Damons mouth even more "ahh, yes…" seeing as she couldn't reach down for Damon's hair, her fingers were pulling at the sheets, she was rocking into Damon's fingers and mouth, making him laugh a little at how much she watned this.

"Gahh!" Was all she said, followed by a long "Yeeeeeesssss" as she came hard around Damon's fingers, when she finished riding out her orgasm, Damon pulled his fingers out and licked all up and down her pussy, collecting all the juices. "God you taste so good" he moaned. Slowly kissing up her body, getting to her neck and sucking it gently. He was kind of lying to the side, not wanting to squish his precious babies. Elena pushed him on his back and mounted him.

"What a wakeup call" she said, "amazing" she added, smiling up at the ceiling. She slowly lowered herself onto Damon already hard throbbing cock. Both of them slept naked, it was summer in Australasia and it was ridiculously hot at night. It meant early access in the mornings, though.

She started riding gently, she wasn't great at being on top while pregnant, but she tried her hardest "Argh, I'm not going to last long, 'Lena, come with me" Damon moaned, holding her hips, gripping them to hard he was probably leaving marks on her body.

"Push up inside me, Damon, harder…. Please harder…" she begged. Damon complied and started thrusting inside of her as hard as he could, when he pushed up, she slammed down hard. She'd gotten faster, riding him harder. She'd bent over slightly and had her hands resting on his chest, head thrown back. "Damon, bite me… please…." She said, as she pulled her head to one side and totally lowered herself so her whole top half of her body was resting against his, she still managed to slide herself up and down his cock, although a little more slowly now..

"Please… bite me, I need it" she begged, so he sucked on her neck, and as he was about to shoot his load, he sunk his teeth into her neck, not slowly and romantically, but quickly and rough, it only hurt initially, but the pain subsided for the multiple waves of pleasure that rolled through both of them.

Damon slid his fangs out of Elena and kissed her wound. "God you taste so good. I think it's the pregnancy, today you tasted like chocolate and caramel, almost the same way you smell now"

Elena rolled off him and giggled "I keep forgetting to ask you, but a few people have said they can… Smell the babies growing? That I smell different… Is that true?"

"Yeah it's true. At first it was faint, almost as if something was wrong – you almost gave of a scent of a hospital, just.. so clean smelling, you know? But it eventually turned into chocolate and caramel smell." Damon replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Hello little beans! Cocoa beans!" he beamed at Elena's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you…..Ah, Elena. This feels so weird talking to them." He sighed. Still rubbing her belly.

"I know, but they love it! Look! They're kicking!" she exclaimed. They both sat in awe for 20 minutes watching and feeling their little beans move and kick, before showering and heading down stairs hand in hand.

**DPOV Tuesday 23****rd**** June**

It had been a couple of days since they officially signed the house off, today was the move in day. All her friends and family had stayed in the Old World and were helping Elena and Damon move and set up everything. Jeremy and Anna were painting the nursery a very light pink colour with plain white strip running around the middle of the wall with small birds and trees in bright colours.

Damon hated that they were actually painting the room pink, even if Elena had settled on a very light pink. It was still _girly. _But he went along with it anyway. Whatever made Elena happy, made him happy.

Elijah and Tyler hadn't found the orange haired wolf that seemed to be following them around, and Damon was a bit worried that the wolf would break into their house, however Tanya assured him that she could and would cast a spell that worked like the vampire block on houses – except for everyone including humans. The house was in both Damon and Elena's names, as vampires _could _own houses in the Old World. So they could come inside without invitation, but everyone including the human family and friends needed an explicit invite from either Damon or Elena.

The only furniture they'd bought on Saturday was for the kitchen, lounge, bathrooms and dining room, two guest bedrooms and a porta cot that was on sale _just in case anything happened_ before tomorrow. Elena had insisted to buy the one on sale. Tomorrow was baby shopping day and Jenna, Elena, himself and Elijah were all going into the capital to buy everything.

All the furniture was inside the house, just not put in specific bedrooms or rooms yet.

"Ahh I'm going to miss my old bed" Damon said looking down at the new bed. They had bought a double king, but the size wasn't the issue. It just didn't have that… worn in feeling.

"We can make new memories, Damon" Elena winked at him, as she walked by with a box of plates for the kitchen. "That we will" he winked at her and smacked her behind.

It took 3 hours to set the house up just the way Damon had liked it, then another two for Damon and Elena to argue and put everything in places they _both _agreed.

"OK as a treat I'm going to be making Fettuccini from scratch. Why don't you guys turn the game on and you girls… do whatever girl do while I start dinner. Elena? Come give me a hand?" He asked. The kitchen was just behind the lounge, there was a half wall dividing the large room so that hosts still talk to guests, however there was also a pull down wooden slat system to hide the kitchen, which Damon did. Tanya had spelled Damon and Elena so that if they wanted to have private conversations, all they had to do was "hide" in a room and the walls became a sound barrier, speech couldn't leave the room.

"I was thinking we could talk about names" Damon started. He'd come more excited since the last ultrasound, just like Elena.

"I ah, wasn't sure if you wanted to or not? I mean, heaps of the books say that sometimes a name changes, like, the baby won't "look" like an Amber"

"Hm. I guess I can see that working. I just wanted to get Jeremy and Anna to paint their names on their nursery door before they left"

"Well, considering it's free to travel here, I think they can just come back when we're due? It'd be great to have help, too!"

"Elena, don't you think I can help you?" Damon asked, chopping up some chicken to go with the pasta

"Well… yeah, but we'll be tired and there'll be lots…"  
>"Babe, you're forgetting I'm a vampire." He bent down to kiss her on the nose "But they can some and stay, sure!" He really wanted alone time with his little family when the babies arrived, but he supposed everyone in the lounge was family.<p>

"Oh. I forgot to mention, I'm going to be working for Ty after the babies are born. You said you wanted to be a stay at home mom, right? The job is only part time, and it is paid, not that we need to worry about that, but I'll be his right hand man. Learn the ropes, maybe be of some help to the girls when they're older".

"Yeah I expected you'd want to do something like that. I'm a bit afraid to be on my own though… Although Tanya did say she was spelling the place so no one can get in." Elena stated. Ty said this town was pretty safe, so that made her feel a bit better too.

"We can hire maids if everything gets too tough for you, babe. But like I said, it'd be part time, either a few full days a week or a couple of hours a day. May include traveling, but Ty said we can do that together as a family, get to know the people our girls will be looking after"

"Hmk, well, as long as I'm safe and you're here for the first few months, it's OK with me" she smiled. "I'm going to go watch the football, if you don't need a hand?" she asked.

"Nah, go see your aunt, I know you've missed her, dinner will be ready soon. I may have cheated and asked Martha to make the pasta before we moved" he winked

Just as Elena walked out of the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. She waddled over to the door calling out "Coming!"

When she opened the door, standing right in front of her was Kathrine and the Orange haired werewolf "Ah, we bought dessert?" Kathrine said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Like I said in the first chapter (I think?) I have no idea "where" this is exactly set in the TVD series. There were travellers who tried to kill Kathrine, the team saved her because they linked a spell to Elena that would make her die too. I'm not sure what will happen exactly with this Kathrine thing, I read a story (that WASN'T COMPLETED. why I keep do that to myself? I NEED MORE OF THAT STORY! It was SOO GOOD) were Kathrine was really involved in their lives and I really really enjoyed it. I know it's kind of copying. But at least I'm admitting it… (Sorry about it?)**

**Also in the same story Caroline could "Smell" Elena was pregnant. I TOTALLY didn't read that story until the start of this week, so I think we can all agree that I didn't copy that (because I started my story ages before I read that story). Obviously great minds think alike. **

**Also AGAIN I'm struggling with baby names. Girl names. Pls help! Want a name added? Review or PM me! (OR Twitter me! Lgzspeccy!)**

**EPOV**

"You need to leave" she said to the two people standing at her door. "You can't be here. I won't allow you to come in".

"Ah, I think you'll find…." The werewolf went to step forward and was thrown back. Apparently Tanya's spell not only stopped outsiders from entering without permission, but it also threw them off the porch.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled.

Damon came vamping to Elena. "What are you doing here?" He snarled at Kathrine, then he spotted the orange haired wolf. "AND YOU! Stalker! What are you doing here! LEAVE!" he yelled. Not wanting to step outside. He'd been bitten by a wolf once, never again. Even if it wasn't a full moon.

Elijah was at their side in minutes.

"Kathrine… What are you doing here?" He said, ever so calmly.

"I've come to make amends, Elijah. Let me in, I want to speak to my great great great granddaughter." She stated. Showing no emotion on her face, but her eyes, there was something different about her eyes that Elena had never seen before.

"I give permission to enter this household, Kathrine, and you will never be coming through this door. You've done nothing but try to kill Elena multiple times. Just because we saved you from the Travellers doesn't mean we want you in our lives. You agreed to leave us alone! So go!" Damon yelled. He was fuming, looking again like a beetroot.

"No please, can we talk?" Katrine begged, aimed more at Elena than anyone else.

"I… I don't think we can Kathrine. After everything you've done. I'm your own flesh and blood."

"I know that. And I'm really sorry, Elena. I swear. I've been horrible! But I meet this guy…. And he changed me, he really has!"

The orange haired werewolf spoke up then "She's changed. I'm an ex Monk. I left because I wanted to explore my wolf side, but I keep up the practice."

Damon scowled at that "Many people say they're religious, but some of them still kill people and cause general havoc. You cannot say you won't do harm to us just because you're an ex monk. No way. Not while being in Kathrine's presence."

Everyone was in the parlour now.

"Tiberius! Tell them I've come to ask for forgiveness, that I've asked your pardon!" Kathrine called to Ty, earning glaring looks from everyone around.

"It's up to Elena and Damon, Kathrine. I told you that." Ty said quietly. He hadn't told Damon or Elena about Kathrine coming to him.

"YOU KNEW THIS BITCH WANTED IN OUR LIVES?" Damon turned on his foot and yelled at Ty "Have you ANY idea what she's done to us in the past? Tried to kill Elena twice! She set wolves onto us! She traded us in return for her own life **many **times! How could you not tell us she was here!?" Damon yelled. His voice deep and booming throughout the entire house.

"I-I… I was going to tell you after the baby. She'd come here to ask forgiveness, for me to pardon her, thinking that it would encourage you guys to forgive her. But I didn't want to add stress to Elena so I told her to drop it until the babies had been born"

"Babies! Twins?! AW!" Kathrine exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a little child "I only have one gift though…"

"Kathrine you cannot buy our affections. Please leave. We don't want you in our lives right now, if ever. If you're genuine, well… I doubt it. But we'll here if anything bad happens at your hands." With that, Elena slammed the door in Kathrine's face.

**DPOV**

"Dinner is almost ready, right?" She smiled at Damon, rubbing her belly. He stared at her in shock. "Ah, well I guess? If someone can set the table…" everyone left the parlour very quickly when he said that.

"Elena, you don't want to talk about this?" Damon asked, surprised Elena was now showing no emotion towards what just happened.

"Damon, fuck her. If she wants into my life… well, she can't. These are my babies and no one is going to hurt them! If I let Katherine into our lives and she betrays us like she usually does, I would NEVER forgive myself" she said, casually strolling into the lounge and then the kitchen to help Damon bring all the food dishes out to the table.

"Ah. Well ok. That's good then, because I wouldn't want that cow anywhere near my children" he dropped the subject. Elena's mood had gone from seething mad at Kathrine, to throwing her emotions out the door when she slammed it and being happy.

"It's our first night in this place. Let's make it a good one, OK?" She asked Damon.

"Anything for you, babe".

He quickly rushed out to tell everyone to drop the subject and not bring it up. He'd talk with Ty later, and everyone else could butt out.

When Elena came waddling through the kitchen door into the dining room, she sat down on her chair next to Damon's and placed the garlic bread down.

"mmmhmm, I'm glad the whole 'vampires can't eat garlic' is a myth. I want garlic so badly right now!"

"argh, be sure to brush your teeth before we break this baby in" Damon said, pointed upwards and towards their "wing".

"Ah, Aunt and uncle cross step father is still here!" Shouted Ric from the other end of the table. That set the whole table off in laughter and the night eventually ended on a high note, bellies full, cheeks hurting from so much laughter, and plenty of baby names including "Caroline the Second" and "Tyler" because it "totally could be a girl's name, nothing to do with the fact that it's already mine". Their friends were so original.

**EPOV Saturday 20****th**** June**

Elena was excited to go baby shopping. She'd looked online for a few items but she wanted to see things in real life before she made any purchases.

Damon, Elijah, Jenna and herself had just finished lunch at a nice café inside the mall, were many woman glanced in Damon's direction and much like their first arrival, they swooned over him. Elena kept rolling her eyes and Damon noticed how annoyed she was.

"Don't worry babe, you know I've only got eyes for you" he said as he winked, almost laughing. Now, she knew he would never cheat on her, but she also knew he enjoyed looking at other woman. _Looking _was fine. "Yeah yeah just don't rub it in" Elena said "Maybe one day you'll know how I feel when I stop being such an elephant" she sighed.

"Oh hey come on, only your belly is big! You've not gained much weight sweetie!" Jenna piped in, smiling at Elena. "Thanks _Jenna _that means so much". Damon just laughed again.

They were inside the baby store now. The front seemed to be toddler clothes, so they skipped right past it and walked to the back of the store – the furniture department. Instantly her eyes were drawn to a dark mahogany furniture set. The cot had a raised back that went against the wall, with carved rounded wood slats all the way around it. It included a changing table "Mahogany changing table? Because we want shit on nice things?" Elena heard Damon, she just rolled her eyes. It also came with a rocking chair, two "crib side" tables (She supposed that's what they were) that had a cupboard and a small draw, there was also a huge dressing table that would be able to fit into the cupboard that was in the nursery. The display included white green and blue blankets and quilts that had images of owls and bright trees on them.

"Err. This is quite expensive. While we can afford it… I, er, Don't think we need four crib side tables or two changing tables or dressers. I think we can buy one entire set, with an extra crib and rocking chair" Damon suggested, Elena agreed, thankful that the first set they came across she liked.

Damon didn't want to force pink on the girls, so they just bought the same blankets and linen that were on display. Kind of neutral, plus would a baby even care?

**DPOV**

He was busy paying and letting the girls and Elijah wonder around the store picking up clothes and other items they could take in the car, when the orange haired werewolf came up to him.

"I thought I'd find you here eventually" He said. "My name is Mike, by the way" he outstretched his hand to Damon.

"Ah, hi, Mike' Damon replied, ignoring the outstretched hand. "Forgive me for being rude, but I have no intentions of fraternizing with you and certainly not Kathrine. So tell her whatever plan she has, she can bugger off!" he said, turning back to the cashier to give his address to get the bigger stuff shipped to.

"Look, just come out to lunch with me, just me and you. We can talk about this. Kathrine has changed, hell – you can put her through the witch lie detector if you like. She's genuine. She wants a family."

"And what? She thinks she's getting it from me and Elena?" Damon asked, trying his best not to raise his voice "Aren't you Emon's brother?"

"His _half-_brother, thank you very much. He turned his back on me when I opted for peace by being a monk. And yes, Kathrine wants a family with you and Elena. Elena is her blood, after all."

"Yeah. Blood. Like you to Emon who I do not trust one bit"

"It's right of you to not trust him, Helga is Nataly's sister."

"Who the fuck is Helga and why do I care?"

The cashier gasped "Who is Helga? You do not know? You're a Salvatore! Helga… She's the werewolf that started this entire mess, married a Traveller from the New World and procreated, sacrificing the child to weaken the protection spell around us. That's why criminals from our world can leave into the New World, that's why there _are _more criminals – the respect for the leaders is diminishing. People are flouting the rules because they _can. _Killing people who may of wronged them in the slightest."

"Thanks for the infill." He said. Finally paying for the purchase. "Try and have it at my place in a week. I don't want to run around and chase people over some furniture". "It'll be there tomorrow, Sir" the cashier said, blushing as Damon flashed a smile towards her.

Damon walked to the back of the store with Mike following him.

"So, Emon and Nataly. Not to be trusted. I hate to break it to ya Mike, but I knew that already".

Mike sighed. "Look Damon, just come to lunch with me. We can discuss it there."

"Already had lunch. I'm quite content thanks". Damon said, not wanting Elena to see Mike, he stopped.

"What evidence could you have that would make me trust Kathrine ever again?" He was just curious now.

"She let me into her mind. She bought a potion from Tanya's shop which helped her relax and let her guard down. I've seen every lie and plot she's told you and enacted. All the feelings she's kept down with that 'handy switch'. I've seen them. She's guilty, she feel really bloody bad about everything she's done. That's why she paid for researchers to look into helping Stefan".

"She was the one who paid the witches to help Stefan?"

His friend told him that witches had been employed to research a spell to help with Stefan's blood lust – not that Damon had an issue with money, but witches never did what he asked, so he gave up asking.

"How…. How did she do that?"

"She was owed a favour from a very long time ago. Made the witches contact their ancestors to ask if it was true, and low and behold, their coven is still alive thanks to her, so they took the money she was offering and have spent the past 6 months researching herbs and remedies to help with bloodlust. Stefan wasn't the only one who needed it. The spell has helped a few people already" Mike explained.

"One good deed makes up for nothing. Look, I need to go before Elena buy's the entire shop. I don't think she'll ever trust Kathrine. Or you. By the way, why were you stalking us?" Damon remembered that this man had been stalking them and the two times he'd actually had a chance to ask, he'd forgotten.

"I had to make sure my brother wasn't…. associating with you guys. He'd kill me on site. Needed to make sure he wasn't part of your security detail. I'll write to you. I don't think Kathrine will give up on this…"

With that, Mike was out of the store before Damon could ask any more questions.

"Babe! Look at these! They're little one pieces that say "I'm with cutie" the arrows point to each other! Naw it's so cute! And they're PINKKKK!" Elena exclaimed, clearly excited to be shopping. At least she wasn't the only woman waddling around the store.

"Very nice, but ah. I thought we weren't going to force pink on them just because they're girls?" Damon asked. They'd agreed to go mainly natural and let the girls pick their own colours as they got older.

"Yeah but… these come with cute little bows! Come on! They're just babies! They're not going to write into the newspaper and complain about us assuming they're girly girls!"

"Alright, throw them in the trolley. What else do you have?" He asked. Sorting through everything Elena and Jenna had thrown in the trolley was a little tough. Everything was piled on top of everything else, Jenna had a trolley full of clothes for the baby, along with swaddle wraps, a cute owl covered felt blanket and two triangle pillows, along with 5 sets of cloth nappies for ages 3 months till two years. In Elena's cart she had breasts pumps, 2 baby monitors with video, two mobiles to go over the cots, two bassinets that needed to be put together, and a play pen and play mat, with two play sets were the baby lies on their back and plays with the dangling toys.

"Ah, twins. Lucky I'm rich, eh?" Damon smiled. He knew they probably didn't _need _two dangling toy sets, there looked to be enough room for two babies under the one Elena had picked out. But he noticed that the two sets had different toys in them.

"We just bought two cots, and have that cheap makeshift cot at home already. What are the bassinets for?"

"Ah. Damon. Have you SEEN the size of your new house? I don't see Elena carting around two full sized cribs when she feels like going downstairs" Jenna cut in. Making Elena laugh

"No, I may have almost killed Klaus with my own two hands, been put through hell by the Salvatore enemies, but no way in hell will I be pulling apart two cribs when I want to go downstairs, or running back and forth up the stairs. I'm going to make the playroom a makeshift nursery for when I'm cooking or watching TV or whatever"

"Mmm ok but you had better put them to good use. The cashier said they're delivering stuff tomorrow morning. I can put it all together though so we didn't need to pay for that service." Damon said as they put everything through the check out.

"Breast pumps, eh? I can help with that no trouble" He winked at Elena who blushed and wacked his arm "Damon! Jenna is right there…" she scolded him.

"Meh. You're pregnant, Elena. You don't think I don't know how that happened?" Jenna giggled.

They all made their way back to the house in Caprica. It was a bit of a mansion… When he and Elena got married he supposed he could put up a sign and call it "The Salvatore Mansion". That was awhile off, he supposed.

**EPOV**

Damon and Ric were busy in the small room off to the side of the lounge trying to put up the bassinets they'd just bought, Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen chatting, Elena still had new cutlery and plate sets to put way properly. She was busy cleaning out cupboards before deciding where to put everything.

"So has Damon told you he was talking to the werewolf or not?" Jenna asked

"No, Jenna. You've been with us the entire time. I'll bring it up when you guys leave tonight" Elena said, sighing. She wanted to be in the house alone for one night with Damon. She loved her aunt, but she wanted to be alone with him for now.

"Argh, don't remind me we're going back to Mystic Falls! What if you pop the baby out and Bonnie or Care are too busy to bring Ric and me over? I don't want to miss out!"

Elena laughed "Jenna, the rate these babies are going I highly doubt Care or Bonnie will be busy at uni, I reckons I'll drop before then!"

"Yeah well I hope so, otherwise Tiberius or Martha will have to come fetch us! It's not fair not being able to get over here without a supernatural being!" Jenna whined.

"It's for a humans own safety. That way they can't get over here if they stumble across some jewellery and say the right word"

"Yeah I know. It's just not fair on the humans that need to be here for their family"

"Yeah well, tough titties" came Damon's voice "Not much we can do about it! Sorry! Now. When are you guys going? We need to break this place in properly" Damon said, winking at Elena

"Dude, no" Said Ric, shaking his head. "Don't talk about it. Argh".

"Come on Ric! Just because I'm _clearly_ getting some and you're not…." Damon said, smirking at Jenna.

"Just because I'm not knocked up doesn't mean we ain't _getting any_" Jenna said

"Argh OK. Stop you two. Not really down for talking about sex with my aunt and step-dad uncle person" Elena sighed.

"Alright, alright. We'd better head off. We have the "travel helper" sending us back in five minutes, wish they had one of those on the other side. Hrmph". Jenna was sounding like a school girl now. "Just don't drop those babies this week. It's mine and Ric's anniversary and I think he's taking me away!" Jenna squealed as she hugged Elena and picked up her luggage.

"Did you peak at my emails? You better not of peaked at my emails, I swear Jenna, I can't keep anything from you!" the two bickered as they left the house hand in hand, carrying their luggage.

"Ah. All alone at last! What shall we do?" Damon asked, taking Elena into his arms and peppering kissing down her neck.

"I REALLY want some pickles. How about we go for a walk through our new town?" Elena said. Standing up again and looking at Damon with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I had something else in mind but sure, let's go!"

They walked hand in hand out the door and onto the cobbled street, they turned the corner and were surprised to see many people on the street. Casually talking to one another.

"I wonder what's happening?" Elena asked Damon

"Perhaps they're just being sociable? Back when I was human many people just 'hung out' outside their gates as people walked past and they chatted about the week's upcoming events and sales of livestock etc." Damon said. He'd missed the social part of his human life for sure. Basic mundane chat with neighbours was something he craved.

"Greetings!" called an elderly man from behind a picket fence. "You must be new around here!" He held out his hand which Damon accepted.

"We've just moved in around the corner, down Blitzem Ave!" Elena told then gentleman. "I'm Elena Gilbert, and this is Damon…"

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore. I could recognise those eyes anywhere. Relation of Tiberius?" the older gentleman asked. "Oh, forgive me, I am Acculus. I'm the leader of the coven in this here small town. We formed with the next town over too, as the witches are dwindling in numbers thanks to those vile crazy vampires that are on the lose!" he hissed.

"But I can see, Miss Gilbert, you are carrying the miracle baby!" He shook her hand too, and his small polite smile was replaced with a very large grin "Twins girls! My my, you must be excited! And due so soon!"

"We're not sure of the due date, the midwife said 30th of August, but because we're having twins they may come as soon as the 1st."

"Well, I hope everything goes well! Damon, it's great to have you here. You've bought a relief to the community just by being in Old World, you can't imagine the excitement that the residents hold of Caprica that you chose our small town to live in. When were you turned, Damon?"

"1984. By accident. A _lovely _woman named Kathrine kindly did the honour" he snorted.

"Ah yes. I know of Kathrine. My sister coven in the New World has told me all about her. She's the reason they're still around, but unfortunately she's also caused many issues for the balance of nature. Ah well. It's great to meet you finally, Salvatore's!" The old man smiled and winked.

"Gilbert. I'm still a Gilbert…. He hasn't asked me yet..." Elena giggled, knowing that Acculus had purposely said that.

"We've only been dating officially for like, 2 weeks!" Damon exclaimed. Walking away and leaving the old man chuckling to himself.

They meet many people on their journey to the grocery store, and as soon as they walked in the door a little girl came running up to them with a large jar of pickles "Here you go miss! I could tell you wanted these! Enjoy!" the child winked at her, running back to her mother who seemed to be just as pregnant as Elena was. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, she's just coming into her Magic and it seems she has the gift to…. Know what people want that are in her close vicinity, it was great when I couldn't figure out what I was craving!".

Elena smiled and opened the jar, picking a pickle out to eat it right then and there "Oh yes.. mmmm, this hits the spot" she moans, Damon chuckled

"Ah, yes and I'm so sorry about _that sound _she's making while eating her pickles. Elena, there are children present!" Damon smirked at her.

"I'm so sorry, I've just been craving pickles all day! Why don't you go do the shopping for dinner tomorrow, eh?" She wacked his bum gently

"Thanks sweetheart! What's your name?" Elena said to the young girl hiding by her mother's side.

"Kelly! I'm Kelly! You can use my name for your babies! I know you like it!" she giggled and ran off from her mother to play on the inside jungle gym.

"I'm sorry. I need to get her into witch pre-school but they have no spots in the one I want her to go to!"

"They have pre-school for specific factions, here?" Elena asked, walking with the woman around the store while Damon did a grocery shop. These people seemed trust worthy and she love meeting new people.

"Well, there are mixed one. Most prestigious ones are mixed. But my family are Kovics. You may know of Tanya? She's the head witch of the Old World. That's my sister. I assume you know of her power? As much as it's great when you're older, mother had a terrible time raising both of us! My little Kelly is no different! A witch school will give her all the education she needs in all areas, but also has fantastic after school care which will educate her on the best ways to control her magic and use it wisely."

"That's very interesting. These two girls are my first, I'm only 18…. I haven't even thought about names let alone pre-schools." Elena sighed. While she was more excited about the children now days then she was previously when she first found out, she still wasn't as excited as most mothers get.

"Twin girls? Ah, Elena Gilbert. I should of known that was Damon, his eyes are so memorizing and once you've seen a photo of Tiberius, you can tell a Salvatore just by looking in his eyes" the lady said.

Elena smiled at that. "I'm so sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Elena asked

"Oh. I'm Ally! Well, Elizabeth, but I really don't like that name… please, call me Ally"

"OK, Ally! Yeah I'm Elena, he's Damon. Don't tell him about his eyes, I'm sure it's going to his head!" Both Ally and Elena giggled at that. "Ah I was thinking of inviting a few people around for dinner tomorrow night. I'd really love to get to know the neighbourhood and Damon is a fantastic cook! Would you like to come? We live down Blitzem Ave, is that nearby to you?" Elena asked, so far they'd successfully invited five people over for dinner just while walking down the road.

"I live down there!" Kelly smiled "I'd love to come!"

"Are you married or? You can bring your partner too, and Kelly! She's so adorable" Elena smiled as she watched Kelly playing on the playground.

"Sure I'll bring my husband along with Kelly! It'd be great! Which number is your house?"

"Number 56, the old Governors place. Huge backyard. Maybe Kelly can help us buying baby toys and a playset for outside, I don't think Damon and I know what we're really looking at…."

Elena and Ally kept talking while shopping, Elena found out that Ally was due a few days before Elena, but she was only having one child, they also lived right next door to each other, which was perfect! While she missed Care and Bonnie, she needed to make new friends, and she was too fat to waddle around town at the moment.

When they walked out of the store, Elena saw Damon with many shopping bags speaking to a dark haired man with green eyes that had a large Great Dane on a leash. Ally also walked towards them.

"Aaron! This is Elena, and I see you've meet Damon" Ally called out, trying to tug Kelly along with her.

"Yes, he invited me to dinner tomorrow night, I said it'd be fine, if that's OK with you?"

Ally laughed at that as Aaron put his hands around her waist. "Yep, told Elena the same." She smiled.

Seeing as they all lived down the same street, they all walked home together, chatting about the small town and the people with in it. It seemed everyone they had invited to their party were "nice people" in Ally and Aarons view, which was great because Elena really didn't need more drama.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HI new follow/fav'ers! Thanks for liking my story! **

**EPOV Sunday 21****st**** June.**

"God I feel horrible today" Elena whined "I swear my morning sickness is back" she hadn't been able to keep down any food except for pickles and it was starting to take a toll on her, she was starving and the pickles were not helping.

"Shouldn't we take you to the doctor?" Damon asked. He'd read many pregnancy books but none of them mentioned throwing up this late in the pregnancy.

"Nah. It's fine. Maybe I'll be better by tonight, and if not we can go to the doctor's office tomorrow. Our check-up on Tuesday, anyway"

Damon was cooking in the kitchen and Elena was sitting the lounge with her feet up reading a book of names, she'd found none that really caught her attention

She wondered up the stairs into the nursery, the furniture had arrived this morning as promised and Damon had called Ty and Stefan to give him a hand. The room looked amazing, the two cots where on opposite walls, with the rocking chairs next to each cot on an angle. One "Cot side table" was placed next to each cot, and the dresser was on the wall near the door that lead to the hallway. The changing table was place inside of the walk in wardrobe that was again – large enough to be its own bedroom. There was also clothes hung up in there, and the breast pumps and pillows stored in there until they were needed. They managed to find room for all the cloth nappies, it helped that the changing table had plenty of draws in it.

She sat herself down in one of the rocking chairs. Rubbing her belly humming to the babies, she had a few hours before the guests arrived. She could afford to nap for a little while.

She was dreaming of one of the fights that she and Kathrine had had. They had been across the room from each other, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain run through her stomach.

She glanced at Kathrine after looking down at her flat belly in her dream. Did Kathrine just stab her from a distance? She then felt a wetness between her legs. What was happening? Did she just wet herself on the new rocking chair? She had to wake herself up, but before she could attempt to pinch herself she woke up to the sound of her own voice, moaning out in pain

"Damon, come quick… the girls… oh it hurts, it hurts so much!" She called. She was rubbing her stomach with both hands with her head looking up at the ceiling. "Damon… Please…" She moaned, she wasn't sure what was going on but it felt really serious.

"What's wrong, baby? What... Why is the floor wet? Are you bleeding? Oh my god. Are you ok? Did your water break…? There's blood though.. I don't think…. Jesus, Elena, stay with me… Ah shit, OK I'll call the midwife and ask what to do".

Damon pulled out his phone and called the midwife, who said she'd be there in 10 minutes, he also called the doctor who they met yesterday who was a guest for dinner tonight, but also was the head of the maternity ward and had given his card in case anything would happen

"Dr Lincoln? Yes, Damon Salvatore, no the dinner's not cancelled, well I guess it is now. Look can you come over? Elena is in a lot of pain and there's water on the floor but… also blood… Please, I think she's going to lose consciousness" Damon said hurriedly.

He took one of Elena's hands and held it tight "Damon what's happening?" Elena asked, sounding very scared "Why am I bleeding?"

"I have no idea, sweet dove, just breath OK. Damn, we never did those pre-natal classes. Just, I don't know! Just stay calm, I'm probably not helping. I have no idea what to do…" He almost cried. Elena's eyes looked drowsy, she was so tired, it looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"No, please stay awake baby girl, I'm sure everything will be fine, just stay awake"

"Damon? Where are you?" The Dr called

"I'm upstairs in the nursery" he called, and the Dr vamped up the stairs to the newly done up room.

"OK, right, well, she's ah, in labour, but it's going to be messy and we need to get her to a hospital, if she's bleeding, fuck. OK I'll call the ambo, just pick her up and bring her downstairs. _Not _too fast, gently. Very gently, try not to shake her or disturb her. Let her rest for now, she's going to be very sore and very tired in a few hours"

A couple of minutes later they were in one of the very few vehicles in the town – a red and white ambulance, honing towards the next town over who's hospital was more equip for maternity patients.

When they arrived they ran through the hospital to the maternity ER, Damon running alongside Elena who had been put on a hospital bed.

"With her bleeding, we're going to have to hurry her along and start giving her blood, she has no medical or religious reasons to refuse blood?" One nurse said "No, none at all, please, hurry!" Damon said, kissing Elena's hand.

Elena had another sharp pain and woke up "Argh, where am I? What's happening, oh… oh god!" She yelled, as another sharp pain overtook her body.

"Baby, you're in labour. We're at the hospital, you need to listen to everything to doctors say, OK?" Damon said as calmly as possible. "God, where the fuck is Elijah? He's perfect at keeping calm" he said out loud, looking around for his "security team" he had called while on the road.

Just then Elijah waltzed in with Jenna and Ric "Oh Damon, is she OK?" Jenna asked, pulling Damon in for a hug. "I…. I'm really not sure…." He said, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "I mean, everyone here is supernatural. Surely something can be done to save her?"

"Damon, can we talk outside?" Dr Lincoln asked.

Damon followed him out of the ER room Elena was in. "Please tell me she'll be OK" Damon asked.

The Dr nodded "She'll be OK, she'll need to stay in for a week for observation, and the babies will need to be bought back weekly to have shots for their immune system, she'll also need to take some oxytocin to help her release breast milk as her body isn't fully wear of what's happening, but aside from all that, providing this all goes well in the next hour, they'll all be OK" the Dr smiled, patting Damon on the shoulder.

Damon went back inside to relay the information to Jenna, Ric and Elijah.

"DAMON I JUST WANT DAMON EVERYONE ELSE GET OUT!" Elena screamed

"OK ok I'm here baby, what can I do for you?" Damon asked rushing to her side. "Give me your BLOOD! This pain is SHIT! They won't give me the epidural! I NEED IT! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled.

"Miss Gilbert, please, we've explained it. You're way too far into the labour to take the epidural now, and vampire blood won't help. It'll only help you heal faster – which is great, but it will not take the pain away" said Elena's midwife.

"JUST GET THEM OUT OF ME!" she screamed and she tried to push them out

"No, Elena wait until I say, OK? You'll hurt both the babies and yourself if you push when you're not ready". The midwife tried to explain calmly

"I AM READY" she screamed.

"Well yes in 10 seconds you will be" the midwife paused "Push Elena, push hard, bare down.."

Elena pushed with all her might, crushing Damon's hand in the process "You did this to me… look at me! Pushing a baby out of my god damn vagina! What the fuck!" She screamed

"OK Elena, there's the head, now, one, two, PUSH" said the midwife, chuckling a little at Damon, poor fellow, the midwife knew he was a vampire but she could tell he was in serious pain.

"OK you're losing a lot of blood, get the Doctor, GET THE DOCTOR!" the midwife screamed. "Elena push, the first one is almost here…"

Elena pushed as the doctor came into the room, the first baby girl coming out and not making a sound, the midwife held her up for Damon and Elena to see "Why isn't it crying? Why.. It's not making a sound! It's so small! Why is it so small! It's smaller than the books said! OH GOD IT'S DEAD!" screamed Elena, tears streaming down her face and she sobbed hard into Damons chest.

"Oh Elena! No! She's breathing, she's just a quite baby! Damon, can you come cut the cord so we can start the next round?"

"Oh god it's not over? Nooooo" Elena cried "I want my baby!" she yelled,

Damon wanted to have pictures of the cord cutting, but he supposed now wasn't the time to ask. He cut the cord quickly while catching a quick glimpse of his baby girl. Her eyes were closed and her small hands were formed into fists, she was making clicking sounds with her tongue, but indeed she was a quiet baby.

"OK Elena next one, push, one, two, three, PUSH!" the midwife said again, and Elena pushed with all her might

"Oh my, one more push Elena and this one will be out"

"I can't. It hurts… WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she smacked Damon, hitting his chest and crying

"hey, you enjoyed it" he smirked at her,

"Now is not the time for joking, Mr Salvatore. Elena, come on sweetheart. Count of three the last push, One, Two…"

"AHHRHRGHHHH" Elena yelled as she pushed the child out. Everything was silent for a moment. Elena collapsed back on the pillow that was holding her up.

"Mr Salvatore? Cut the cord, please?" The midwife asked. Damon quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and asked a nurse nearby to take a photo, sure it wasn't the first baby girl, but it was still the first pregnancy, his first children. It was still important.

After the photos were done and Elena was cleaned up, she realized that there were no babies in the room.

"Damon… where are my girls?" she asked curiously. They'd given her some strong drugs that had made her a tiny bit loopy.

"Baby girl, you did such an amazing job, but we can't see them yet. They're in incubators. They need to grow a bit more before we can hold them".

"How will I feed them? How will I name them? Who will change their nappies?"

"I'm not sure babe. But we'll work through it. What matters right now is that you're OK" Damon said, kissing her cheek.

"Damon. I want my babies." She said gruffly through her teeth.

"Elena, sweetie, there is nothing I can do. Vampires are not allowed to compel people, plus our doctor _is _a vampire. There is absolutely nothing I can do. I'm sorry, but I want to see them too…. You're not alone…" Damon said politely, not sure of what else he could say.

"Are they at least OK?" she asked "Is Jenna and Ric here?" She added on, wanting a cuddle from her aunt.  
>"They're fine. They'll be in the incubator for a few days to a week, you'll stay here too. Next Friday or Saturday we can leave with the babies" he said, leaving the room to fetch Jenna and Ric.<p>

While Damon and Elena had been in the room, Caroline and Jeremy had also shown up

"How is she?" "How are the babies?" "Where are they?" "Can we hold them?" "What did you name them?'

All questions thrown at Damon as soon as he reached the family.

"Elena is fine. She needs to be pumped full of blood though, she lost a lot. Unsure of the course of the early labour yet, she wasn't stressed or anything I don't think. The babies are tiny – no names yet – and in incubators down the hall. We can go and _see them _when Elena is better. I want her to see them first though."

He managed to say before any more questions were fired his way.

"Go through that door if you'd like to see her" he said, pointing to the door. He needed some blood himself and wasn't sure of the protocol. Watching Elena almost slip through into unconsciousness was hard. 

He got to the front desk and saw Elena standing there. Wait no. Kathrine?

"What the hell Kathrine. Are you stalking us?" Damon asked. Tired of fighting, he didn't yell. Just asked with a strong irritable tone.

"Well.. I was in the neighbourhood when the ambo came to your house….." she trailed off. So yes, she had been stalking them.

"Is she OK? Is my great great granddaughter OK?" She asked, seemingly caring about Elena's life.

"She's swell, Kathrine. What do you think? She's given birth two months _early _to the baby girls that are supposed to "save this world" from a pack of crazy vampires that you're probably one leaders of, so yeah. She's doing dandy". He slammed his fist down on the counter waiting for a nurse to attend to him. God he needed some blood and fast, before he ripped Kathrine's head off.

"Damon please, I promise I'm not here to harm you guys. What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Please just leave Kathrine. If you're serious, I'll get in contact with Tanya and we can do a witch lie detector. I still won't believe you though. Just, let Elena _be _for a while. Christ". He said, walking away frustrated and without blood.

He walked back to Elena's room. "I'm sorry I left, sweetheart. I needed some blood, I just can't find any" he sighed. Taking Elena's hand he kissed it.

"Oh I totally forgot, you're immortal now! Do you feel any different?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"No, I still feel like I'm in a lot of pain though… Otherwise still plain old Elena.." she sighed.

"I want to see my babies" she said to Damon.

"Alright, I'll find a nurse and maybe she can get me some blood, too."

He left the room again, this time he took Elijah with him. "Kathrine was here. She's been stalking the house and saw the ambo pull away with Elena in it. She seriously wants to get into our little group"

"Yes she approached me too, Damon. There is something in her eyes that say perhaps she's genuine. But… maybe it's a spell, or she's mastered the way of looking innocent. She looks exactly like Elena with that innocence in her eyes" Elijah said.

"I don't think Elena will let her get in. I don't want her near the children or Elena. Hell I don't want to touch her with a 10 ft barge pole!" he laughed, argh. How had he ever fallen for her back when he was human?

"Ah, miss! I need some blood and I'm not sure of the protocols, also, my girlfriend and I would like to see the babies, if at all possible. She seems intent on not resting until we meet them".

"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore. If you'd like to go back to your room I'll bring some blood bags. Has Miss Gilbert started the blood transfusion yet?" She asked

"Yeah as soon as the babies were out the Doctor plugged her with some blood".

"Right, head off to your room now and I'll come fetch you in about 10 minutes".

Damon and Elijah headed back

"What can we do, Eli? How can we get rid of her?" Damon asked, he didn't think he'd ever be ready to forgive Kathrine.

"I'm not sure. Just ignore her for now. Keep telling her 'no'. I'm sure she'll get the picture and move on"

Damon laughed at that. "Yeah mate, and I'm a flaming homosexual" he laughed "Kathrine listening to the word 'no'? Hahahahaahahha".

"She listened to me when I cut off our relationship!?" Elijah stated, blushing a little at being laughed at, thinking he knew Kathrine more than Damon.

"Yeah, because she found Stefan and I to play with again, and Elena to torment." Damon replied, with a huge smile on his face. They walked back into Elena's room and Damon launched into everything Kathrine had said and done, including when the werewolf came to the baby store.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you were sick today so I didn't want to bother you with it" he apologised.

Everyone in the room pretty much chimed in with "fuck that bitch". When Damon finished talking.

"Yeah, I don't want to see her any time soon" Elena said "I just want my babies"

**EPOV**

Right when Damon had finished talking, the nurse came in with blood blags for Damon, and a wheel chair for Elena. "We'll take your blood pressure first, then wheel you out to your baby girls"

After Damon had scoffed down his blood bags and Elena was all cleared to go, she was put in the wheel chair and Damon pushed her following the nurse to the neonatal unit.

"Which is ours?" She asked the nurse. There were a few babies in here, and she felt a sad because she wasn't instantly drawn to her own babies. She was still in pain and her eyes were still puffy from when she was crying and yelling at Damon.

"You see those two girls next to each other? With the pink blankets on? Salvatore girls. That's our babies" Damon said, kneeling down and pointing to the two baby girls at the back. They had "Baby Salvatore 1" and "Baby Salvatore 2" written on their beds they were in.

Elena started to cry, she looked to the nurse "When can I told my babies?" she sobbed. It wasn't fair, not being able to hold them when they first came out. She had read that it was what happened after the birth.

"Well, you _can _touch them today, but you have to do it through thick gloves that are attached to the incubator. You can change their nappies for the first time." The nurse smiled "Right now they're being fed through tubes, they're still developing their immune systems to the normal standard of a fully grown baby" the nurse explained.

"They're tiny" Elena gasped, sobbing into her hands. "But beautiful" Damon added, smiling at the little miracles he created.

"They have my blue eyes" his smile was even brighter now. True Salvatore's. "Oh god they'll be able to con me with those eyes so easily, just like you!" Elena cried. God, all the boys would be after them with those charming eyes.

"OK, let's go and see if they need a diaper change!" The nurse said excitedly.

"Ah, we've never done that before… We were going to start pre-natal classes next week… so, er, can you show us?" Damon asked.

"I'll guide you along, but I think it'll be best if one of you does it hands on."

She kitted Elena and Damon in disposable smocks with face masks and hair nets, and they went into the neonatal unit were the Baby Salvatore's were sleeping.

"Oh they're so precious!" Elena exclaimed, itching to pick them up. "Damon can you change them? I don't think I can stand up.." she sighed, the tables were a bit high for her to change diapers.

"The beds go higher and lower, so you can do one while he does the other. OK, I'll teach you first Elena".

Elena put her hands into the gloves on the side of the incubator and the nurse showed her exactly what do to. The nappy she put on was a little lose, but the nurse showed her how to tighten it without needing to get a new one. Damon then followed suit and changed the second child's diaper.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" the nurse asked curiously. "We can keep them as "baby girl Salvatore" for one week, but eventually they need names!" She smiled at the couple.

"Arabella" Elena said, staring down at Baby Girl Salvatore #1. She had slightly darker blue eyes then baby girl #2, the name Arabella meant 'beautiful lion'.

"Arabella Elizabeth Salvatore" Elena said again. Damon looked at her and smiled. "My mother's middle name?" He asked "How did you know?"

Elena giggled, "There's a picture of her back at the boarding house with her full name before she was married "Contessa Elizabeth Antonia" Damon smiled again and reached over to kiss Elena on the top of the head.

"I'd like to name baby girl #2 Contessa, after my mother, too. Is that OK, Elena? It means Royalty in Italian, I think it fits, too bad we can't call both girls the same name" he smirked down at baby girl #2. Elena had tears in her eyes "That's beautiful, Damon"

"Contessa Maranda Salvatore" Damon said, he wanted nothing more than to hold the tiny babies

The entire Mystic Falls gang and the new friends from New World were watching the new parents stroke their babies through the gloves that had to be in.

"When can we hold them properly?" Elena asked, still very teary eyed.

"Well, we'll see how they are tomorrow. They're still pretty small, but if they take to the immunisation shots well, perhaps you can hold and feed them tomorrow. You may struggle with breast feeding though, their mouths are tiny."

10 minutes later, Damon was wheeling Elena out of the small neonatal unit, not wishing to leave the babies sides, yet they both knew the babies needed to rest and their parents had to stop touching them, keeping them awake.

The crew outside gave both Elena and Damon huge hugs, they were all excited for when the babies would come home. Even Ally was there, asking what kind of food Elena and Damon liked so she could prepare some for the following week when they arrived home. "Have one baby is enough for two parents to handle" she laughed "I know you think you're superman, Damon. But trust me, two new born? Just take my offer of food" she smiled

**DPOV Friday 26****th**** June**

After a stressful week at the hospital, including Contessa reacting badly to the immunisation needles and needing to be put in a room all on her own to recover – with no contact from anyone except nurses, they were finally on the doorstep of their new home with their new babies.

It was Elena that asked all her friends and family stay away for a while, so that she and Damon could get used to the idea of having the babies around, get into a routine. The only exception was Ally, who Damon had given in and allowed to cook for them and lend a hand if and when needed.

"Are you ready, Elena?" Damon asked, putting the car seat down which contained Contessa. (Which he had to make a run to the store for because they both forgot they needed to transport the babies somehow, he also rented a car as they hadn't discussed transport yet)

"Damon, we've already slept in this house for like 3 nights now. It's not like anything major is different… please I just want my own bed" she sighed.

Damon smirked "ok ok" and opened the door for them. Elena was pretty grouchy – but Damon understood why. A 7 month pregnancy occurred in the space of 3 months, they had almost lost Contessa through sickness, and Arabella was oddly quiet.

They went inside and Elena put Arabella's car seat down and taken her out. Holding her close to her chest, she made a clicking out with her tongue on the roof of her mouth and began to whimper.

"Shhh baby girl" Elena coo'd.

Damon soon followed with Contessa, they both walked into the lounge only to be disturbed by the doorbell. Damon handed Contessa to Elena, who'd become a pro at feeding them both at the same time, contrary to what both the doctors and nurses said, both babies latch onto Elena's breasts like their lives depended on it (Which, Damon chuckled, he supposed they did).

Damon walked to the door mumbling about "being alone with his damn family for one day" only to be greeted by none other than Kathrine and Mike.

"Oh _come on_! Can't you just leave us alone!?" Damon asked, frustrated not only by Kathrine's presence, but the fact that he couldn't have five minutes alone with his girlfriend and babies.

"I just wanted to give my congratulations" Kathrine said, "And so did Mike" she added, looking at Mike who cleared his throat and spoke up "Ah, Yes. We bought gifts. Small bracelets that grow with the babies. They each hold one Alexandrite Gem, and two pearls – the birthstones for June."

"I, ah. What? How do we know this isn't some ploy to spy on us?" Damon was taken a-back, he knew how rear Alexandrite was, he also knew the majority of the stocks were held by powerful witches like Tanya.

"We got it directly from Tanya. No bad spell can be charmed on it – not even via black magic, and when they come into contact with other gems or jewellery items that have been cursed, they heat up and burn the wearer. Only a small burn, it leaves no scars" Mike said, clearly wearing the pants in this conversation as Kathrine was trying to look inside to catch a glimpse of the babies.

"Look, fine. I know all about this stone. I have one set in an engagement ring for Elena…. Let me talk to her, I still don't trust you, Kathrine, but Mike… Maybe we can talk. Call me in a few days. Just let us be a family for a while, OK?"

Both Kathrine and Mike nodded, Kathrine whispered a small "thank you" and they both left. Damon was about to shut the door when he swore he saw Emon out the corner of his eye. But turning back to look there was no sign of him.

He walked back into the lounge to see Elena crashed out with both babies resting on her bare chest.

He took both babies to their porta-cots in the play room, and left Elena to nap while he heated up a meal that Ally had already bought around (He'd invited her inside from the hospital, he was secretly glad she had cooked, he wanted to spend time with Elena and less time cooking).

"Elena baby, wake up. The girls are sleeping and I've heated some Mac n Cheese for us".

Elena groggily woke up, she had a frown on her face.

"We have two babies, Damon…" She said. Damon was unsure where she was going with this

"Yes we do, sweetheart" he smiled at her. "With my beautiful eyes and your lovely cute nose" he winked

"We haven't even been on a date yet, we got side tracked whenever we tried…" she sighed.

Wait, was she upset they had babies? He was so confused

"What's wrong? What are you getting at? We'll have plenty of time for that, babe! You'll live for eternity now"

"I'm only 18!" She sobbed, Damon had sat down to hold her and she leaned into his chest crying heavily. "I'll forever be 18!" she screamed.

'Jesus' he thought emotional Elena is never great… damn, he couldn't even cheer her up the best way he knew how

Suddenly she stopped crying and said "I'm hungry". She apologised for getting upset, and walked to the dining room where Damon and laid out the plates of food.

"Ah… What just happened?" Damon asked.

"The doctor said I'd be emotional, especially because my body is still in shock from having the babies so early." She said casually.

"Ahuh, well. In that case, Kathrine stopped by again.." He started, filling her in on what happened, showing her the bracelets she'd bought for the babies and explaining their properties – without mentioning the engagement ring, of course.

"Organise a meeting with them – both of them" Elena said as she took her plate to the kitchen to wash up. Damon just stared at her, absolutely gob smacked.

"Organise a meeting with them? She's tried to kill you many times before, Elena!" he raised his voice at her, throwing daggers with his eyes towards her

"Yeah well, I spoke to Elijah. He agrees that there's something different about her… in her eyes. Almost an innocent look…" she trailed off, in deep thought about all the things Kathrine has done to her and her family and friends.

"OK, but, not me? You don't want to discuss this with me?" He asked, a little hurt she had discussed with Elijah and not him.

"We're discussing it now. Look, Damon. I have _eternity_ to live. It's going to be much _much _easier if she and I get along! I'm not saying we'll send her pictures of the girl's first steps or invite her to all their birthday parties, but I just want _peace _Damon! I'm sick of having to watch my back. And _yes _I know if we allow her into our lives I'll always have to watch my back around her, and so will you. But maybe she'll get bored and leave."

"Alright babe. I'll set up a meeting, with _all of us. _No way am I leaving you alone with her. But someone needs to look after the girls. So Kathrine and Mike can wait awhile so we can get them into a routine and happy to be left with Ally or someone else." Damon sighed. He got up and walked over to Elena, wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling her ear.

"You know I love you so much, and watching you give birth to those two beautiful girls, giving me a family… I didn't know it was possible to love you even more" he whispered.

She turned her neck and kissed his cheek "I love you more, too. Staying with me through this, even though we've only been together a few weeks, giving me the most beautiful baby girls in the world, they're so you. I can tell right now Contessa will be a daddy's girl already. I love you so much!" she said. Turning to hug him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

It was moments like these where she forgot they hadn't been on even one date alone, or that'd they'd only been together for a month or so. It was these moments she forgot everything bad that had happened to her – because she felt so safe in his arms, just standing in the kitchen with her man.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ehhhhh. So because I'm not American and I know nothing about the "fourth of July" holiday, I'm just going to ignore it…**

**DPOV Saturday 4****th**** July 2015**

Elena was walking the twins with Ally and Elijah back in Caprica while Damon was travelling to Ty's house. They had a meeting about Damon starting his work soon.

They hadn't installed a direct link to Ty's place yet, so he had to take the short trip to the main portal in Caprica, on to the Capital then on to Ty's place. On his way to the portal to the Capital people kept stopping to congratulate him on the twins, when he reached the Capital, an elderly woman walked up to him slowly, pointing at him for him to slow down

"Good morning, ma'am" Damon said politely, he tried his best since having the girls to use the best manners – even if the girls weren't quite at the "monkey see, monkey do" stage.

"Mr Salvatore! I'm so glad I ran into you. I live in Caprica but I never see you around town with young Elena and her guard Elijah." She stated

"Mmhmm, I'm the chef in our house. I usually stay behind to cook our dinner" he said smiling

"How kind of you, Mr Salvatore! Anyhow. I wanted to tell you…. Emon, the werewolf, I've seen him in Caprica a few times, stalking the street I live on. Downton Street. Do you know it? It's one street back from the main strip on the opposite side of you. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know. He has… suspicious looking eyes, don't you think?"

"hmm. That's very interesting… Miss…Mrs? Sorry what was your name?" he asked

"Tina. You can call me Tina, dear." She smiled up at him, his eyes captivating even the oldest of woman.

"Tina. Lovely name. Yes I'll pass that on to Ty. I think I may hold a meeting in a few weeks for the people of Caprica to explain what's happening. Please, if you don't see me around town, feel free to stop by, or tell the Mayor who will pass it on to Ty or myself"

He wasn't entirely sure why Tina had told _him _about Emon. He wasn't Mayor. Yet.

"Are you running for Mayor, Mr Salvatore? I'd vote for you… you're eyes… _sigh. _Anyway, I must be off! I Christmas shopping to do! Toddle!" she turned slowly on her heels and headed towards the arch that said "China". Damon had a little chuckle. Shopping so far in advanced _and _in China. Then again he wondered if maybe stuff wasn't "cheap" from China like in the New World.

He went along his way and through Ty's arch, himself, Elena and their security team (which was still just Ty and Elijah for now) had free access to the mansion.

When Damon arrived at Ty's place, there were two cars in the drive, one was Tanya's, he'd seen it when she came to spell their new house, the second…. Well he wasn't so sure.

He walked into the house which was unlocked. "Ty! I'm here!" he yelled out, he'd become a bit closer to Ty, not quite father/son relationship, but he was someone Damon trusted and who didn't mind sharing a drink with.

"Damon! Through here!" Ty called from his office.

"Emon…." Damon growled as he walked into the room, that must be who the other car belonged too. "I thought it was just us two tonight, Ty? No offence, Tanya" he smirked in her direction.

"None taken, Damon. How's Elena? Is the party still on for tomorrow? God I haven't seen her since you guys moved in, and the babies? Ty hasn't told me anything! Neither has Stefan and I live with the bloke!" she asked

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. I know you're excited, but let's get down to business, hmm?" Ty said, chuckling at how excited Tanya was to talk about Elena.

"I agree with Ty, let's get down to business. No one knows how the girls are – we've kind of asked _everyone _except Elijah and Ally to stay away for a few weeks. Tomorrow will be the first night we see everyone." Damon smiled. He loved that other people were excited for something he'd done – something he'd made that wasn't a fuck up.

"OK Right. Emon, you're here because we're cancelling our deal with the girls. You'll no longer be training them, it'll be Lucas' job now." Ty cautiously started, Emon started growling

"And the boy Tyler? He was supposed to be here weeks ago! I've yet to meet him yet my men have been sighting him all over the show with this Elijah bloke. It appears he's on security detail for Elena? When will I meet my nephew, Tiberius?"

"You'll meet him. There was a minute there we were worried people were stalking Damon and Elena. Tyler had to help Elijah with security. Then the girls were born very early, you can imagine the protection we needed to get Elena out safely, just in case anything happened…"

"Oh who cares about those stupid girls? You're not seriously going to put _them _in your place, are you? Woman? And there's never even been Salvatore Woman, so how the hell do we know they ain't going to be some crazy female Salvatore gene?"

"Emon! Stop being fucking stupid" Ty yelled standing up. "They will be strong leaders. Even as babies in the hospital the nurses could sense it! It'll be fine, they'll do great things, Emon."

"Fine. But why are you not using me to do the training?"

"Aside from your sexist remarks? Well, let me begin…" Damon started.

"No Damon, you stay out of this. Emon, this is my decision. Lucas made a plan on how / what to train them, like you and I agreed upon, however I believe Lucas would be best at implementing the plan. It's as simple as that. Now, I have nothing more to say to you. You can leave if you like. Will you be coming tomorrow night? The party is here, Tyler will be here. ".

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be here at 8pmish." Emon stated as he stalked out of the room. Every time Damon saw him he grew more and more hatred for the guy.

"Bah. That guy though…" Stefan laughed, taking a sip from his tumbler.

"Stefan, I didn't even see you there. How's it going? Still on the witches spell?" Damon asked with a smirk, thinking about it now, Damon had seen no-one in these past few weeks aside from the girls ("The Girls" included Elena), Ally, Elijah and Tyler. He had a lot of pent-up sarcasm he had to get out.

"Yeah haha Damon. How's those sleepless nights?" he retorted back.

"Well firstly, brother. I'm a vampire. Zilch effect on me! Secondly, I can't hear the babies, Elena wakes up to them, soooo I'm super A-OK".

"Dick" Stefan mumbled. Damon could see Stefan turning the cogs over, probably thinking how _he _would wake up for the babies and help Elena with everything.

"Anyway, boys" Ty said smiling at them in their little tiff. "Damon, when did you want to start working for me? What kind of hours are you looking at?"

"I've spoken to Elena, she'd prefer me to do a couple of full days instead of every day for a few hours. Also, I can start this week. Elena would prefer to know what days I'd be working so she can plan appointments around those days."

"It's pretty much up to you. Pick your own days on the Monday, let me know, we'll work out the rest each week. Now. You're applying for Mayor?"

"Yes, I'd like to… apparently I have one voter already… an older lady by the name of Tina from Caprica" Damon smirked. The old lady reminded him of his grandma when he was human.

"Actually she mentioned she'd seen Emon down her street, Downton Street I think she said?" Damon added, remembering what she had actually approached him about.

"Yes I've had a few reports about that, hence the urgency to find you another security guard, which brings us to Stefan…." Ty said, trailing off wondering what Damon would say

"No fucking way. I know how you feel about Elena!" he said turning to Stefan who was smirking "She didn't _have _to tell me what you said to her, I know you, Stefan. You… you can't have her! We have _kids_ together, Stefan. I'm sorry that you still love her buh…."

"Now now, Damon. He'll be _with _Elijah while Tyler will be your assistant and escorting you everywhere. Stefan isn't trying to weasel his way into Elena's heart again"

"PFt. She'll never stop loving you, Stefan. Just as a brother though. Don't you get it?" Damon said totally ignoring what Ty had said.

"_DAMON _please" Tanya spoke suddenly. "Stefan has come a long way, he won't hurt Elena or try to turn her against you or anything. He'll be fine, I promise".

"And why does _he _have to protect Elena, anyway? What does Emon being down Downton Street have to do with Elena?"

"The day care is there, Damon. Also, Stefan has _a lot _more experience than Tyler. He'll protect the day care when Elena is at home, stand guard, comb the area etc. Elijah will stay with Elena. When they're both at home, they'll take shifts. Both Stefan and Elijah have moved to Caprica so they can be there in a jiffy."

"Who told him we lived in Caprica?" Damon asked

"Damon…. The world is rife with rumours about you and Elena. While we've tried our best to keep it under wraps, the entire world on the "good side" is very much excited you're here. We couldn't cover up the fact that you moved to Caprica even if we tried. The town is very proud, having a Salvatore there? Let alone three? They can't help but gossip." Ty sighed.

"OK. Now… the governor / mayor thing. How do I ….. Go about that?"

"Well, instead of working for me this week, you can work with a publicist and a planner and... whatever other people you need to, in order to get your name out there. It's a shame you came so close to the elections, it means you'll need to make a lot of public appearances in a short space of time – the voting is held on October the 23rd, which only gives you three and a half months to get out and about!"

"And what kind of skills will I need?" Damon asked, was he really up to the job?

"Negotiating. And with all the bad crap that's been happening lately.. If it comes to Caprica you'll need to be a mediator. A decision maker for things around town, an event planner – or you can hire a team, usually people hire teams to help them. I do it alone with Martha because I have nothing else to do – no kids to look after or a store to run or anything. It consumes my entire life pretty much, but meh. Soon the girls will take over, or you'll take over, and I can hang out with my new family!" Ty beamed at Damon. Gosh he really did look like Stefan, especially when he was this happy.

"Stefan will be helping prepare for your short campaign. Garry, the old Governor doesn't really want to do it anymore. He's crap at it and he knows it. Nice bloke and all, just not cut out for the heavier stuff that's coming along his way. You'll most likely win. All applications must be into me by 12am tonight, and its 6pm now and I've had no other applications so far."

"OK great. Well not that Stefan is helping, but sure. I'll get my application in and we'll go from there on Monday"

"You know Elena is going to need more protection…" Ty started "With Emon sneaking around Downton Street…. She can't exactly stay inside all day, and I don't expect her to be with the girls 24/7. She's going to need a break and the day-care may be the only option."

"Yep I know. We'll… interview some people? I don't know the process…." Damon didn't know how to hire people to protect his girlfriend… Girlfriend… it sounded so odd now they had two baby girls, he should really make her his wife.

"Ty, I'm wondering about marriage… is it very different here then it is in the New World?"

Ty smiled again, nodding his head "it's essentially the same, but you're bound by law to procreate at _lest _every 50 years. Weather you two raise the kids or not is up to you. I mean, you can get a full team of wet nurses and care givers etc if you like, or you can do it alone like you're doing now. It's just case anything should… _happen _to coming generations. There always needs to be a backup"

"How… Odd…." Stefan said. "What if she chooses a different mate that is of Royalty? What if they split up because they're not soulmates?"

"Fuck you Stefan. She wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place. _Idiot._" Damon said, rolling his eyes. "I'm outa here. Ally is taking the girls tonight and Elena is all healed up. Vampire blood, eh?" he winked at Stefan who just growled at him. "My application should actually be in the mail box, Ty. I remembered I sent it a few days ago, forgot I was coming over tonight. Cya'll tomorrow night!" he sung, practically skipping out the house.

**EPOV**

The girls were at Ally's place, her daughter Kelly loved playing with them, even if they weren't so responsive. Elena had roasted a lamb with some potatoes, carrots and some minted peas, she'd set the table with a dark red silk table cloth with a golden candle holder in the middle. Damon's place was set at the head of the table, and Elena's seat was to the side.

While she hadn't gotten back to her pre-baby weight, she was still looking amazing in a black floor length silk dress with thin straps and a swooping neckline, she was barefooted because she knew that's how Damon preferred it, plus she didn't want to mark the lovely wooden floors.

There was a knock at the door which confused her, she wasn't expecting anyone. She glided to the door, swirling around to the soft music that was playing in the background. She swung open the door and said "Hello!" in a very happy tone, she couldn't see who it was at the door behind the large amount of flowers they seemed to be carrying

"Don't you look marvellous?" Came Damon's voice. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Don't be silly, yes of course! The girls are with Ally, dinner is almost on the table, you just need to carve the lamb, and _I _am all ready to go" She winked at him, taking the beautiful bouquet of red and orange roses from him.

"Mmm" Damon moaned, pulling her to him as she started to walk away. Her back was against his chest, he was nibbling on her ear "we can't skip dinner? This dress is amazing but I think it'd look swell on the floor" he murmured in her ear.

"No Damon come on, I'm starving! Plus this is the first time in a while we've eaten alone, lets enjoy this entire night" she giggled softly as he sighed and kept nibbling her ears and neck, walking with her trying to obstruct her.

Finally he let go "OK, let's carve this lamb and then I can carve you up, eh? Eh?" he smirked. What a terrible innuendo, Elena thought.

"Come on Damon, you can do better than that." She called to him as she walked to the table with the bottle of wine that'd been resting. Even though she was breast feeding, the doctor said a glass or two won't hurt every now and then.

Damon bought the plates to the table and they began eating. Damon explained all what had happened at Ty's place, leaving out the things he said to Stefan.

"You know, the 6 monthly ball is coming up next week on the 28th of July, obviously you'll need to get out on the town a bit before then, too. But it'll be a great chance to meet the town _without _the girls in toe. I'm sure Care will come over, Bonnie emailed and said she gave a necklace to her so she can get here. And as soon as we get our portal up, she can spell all of our jewellery so we can just come directly here instead of Central."

"But I _want _to show off my baby girls" Damon whined, earning a smile from Elena

"Yeah well, adults only, _kido_. God, don't start whining Damon. I can still hear Contessa's screaming in my ear when I left Ally's place".

"OK ok, enough whining and enough talking about the girls. Let's leave the table for later and get you upstairs."

"Nuh-uh, you stay here and clear the table, I have dessert waiting upstairs and you can't see it yet" she smirked at him

She rushed upstairs before Damon had a chance to ask what exactly was for dessert. She stripped all of her clothes and got the whipped cream and cherries she was hiding in the milk fridge they had upstairs for the girls. She laid herself down on the bed and made lines all along her body as best she could without making a mess with the cream, placing the cherries at points she loved being nibble and licked at.

"Damon!" she called after she's rested back against the pillows

As expected, he vamped up the stairs "Mmm Elena, is this dessert for me, or you?" he winked, recognizing all the cherries were in places she loved to be bitten and sucked on.

"You enjoy the taste, I enjoy the sensations" she giggled at him "Now get over here, I've missed you!"

He shredded his clothes quicker then she could blink, jumping up on their huge bed. He started at her feet, nibbling on her little toe, tickling the underside of her feet, there was no cream there, but he knew she loved to be tickled. He then moved up her legs, stopping when he got to her knees. She had a weird spot on her knees, or behind them rather, that made her shiver and moan and on multiple occasions – beg him to fuck her right then and there, no matter where they were.

He nibbled and teased up her body again after watching her squirm from playing with both her knees, he nibbled on her hip bones, drawing long circles with his tongue, rewarded with her beautiful mewling.

He licked and sucked all the way up to her breasts, cherries on both nipples, so he licked and sucked and rolled each nipple with his fingers.

"Damon?" She sighed in a questioning voice

"Yes baby girl?" he murmured against her soft skin "Bite me were the triangle is" she moaned. He looked for the triangle, not sure how he missed it. It was the inside of her left breast.

He licked the spot and smirked against her skin "God I love cream… so sweet…." One of his hands and wondered down to her core and was gently stroking her wet folds. "Damon please… please bite me.." she begged.

"I can't hold out on you, baby girl" he smirked, licking the area and sinking his fangs into her breast, drawing out blood at a slow pace – they hadn't blood shared since she became "7 months" pregnant at the advice of Tanya, so now he wanted to be careful.

At the same time he was drinking, he'd pushed his fingers inside her, with his thumb rubbing gently against her clit, she was moaning incredibablly loudly, yet oh so sexily.

"God, don't stop" she cried, and he laughed, retracting his fangs and licking the wound "You like that, baby?" He asked her, looking into her eyes "Mmmhmm" She replied, her head tilted back and her breasts pushed up, he was still finger fucking her and she was coming undone right underneath him

"Look at me, Elena… Let go" Damon asked of her, she whimpered and opened her eyes, still with her neck tilted back on the pillow, so he moved up a little instead so he could watch her every emotion shown on her face.

He started moving even more vigorously, nibbling her neck but still keeping his eyes on her. She started to shake, her moans subsided into "yes, god, yes! Yes!" her tight pussy was clenching around his fingers, it interested him how she'd given birth to two babies, yet she was tighter then before… Maybe the vampire blood "healed" her more than it should have. Not that he was complaining, he couldn't wait to be settled inside her.

"Damon!" She screamed, pulling him from his thoughts, she was thrusting her hips upwards, grinding on his fingers and hand, right when she started to dig his nails into his back, he bit into her neck, which silenced her – but only because she was in so much pleasure she couldn't form any words, her mouth was formed into an "O" shape, her eyes wide as he kept drinking slowly from her delicious blood, it tasted like Cherries and vanilla, just like it used too. So Elena, without the babies.

"Oh… god.. That was intense and it was…. Ah…. Fuck" she sighed huge smile on her face. God, was that _ever _what she needed. These last few weeks were stressful but she felt it all lift off her shoulders the minute Damon started licking the trail of cream

"On to the main scene, missy?" Damon asked, flipping them over so she was on top.

The rest of the night was filled with passionate fucking – not love making, again because they both knew they had eternity for that, they broke in the house all over again, first the bedroom, then the lounge on the couch, and when they went down for a midnight snack, Damon bent Elena over the counter slightly and took her from behind. Loving the feeling of being inside her.

Eventually they made their way back upstairs managed to fall asleep in each other's arms, Damon watched Elena fall asleep with the most beautiful smile on her face.

**DPOV Sunday 5****th**** July 2015**

After waking up super early to fetch the girls from Ally, Damon was now sitting in the lounge flicking through TV shows while the girls took their morning nap in downstairs nursery. He was trying his best to let Elena sleep in, luckily she had pumped enough milk for last night and the entire day today. Later on they'd be meeting with Kathrine and Mike, much to Damon's anger, they would be taking the girls, they had planned on Ally taking them, but Elena couldn't bear to be away from them any longer.

They had a full on day ahead of them. Meeting with Kathrine and Mike for lunch, then Care, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna and Ric were all coming over before they headed to Ty's place, where they had a dinner planned.

With only an hour to go before the meeting, Damon decided he had best wake Elena. He got both the girls and vamped up the stairs, both giggling to each other, Contessa was snuggling into her daddy's chest while Arabella was flinging her arms around trying to squiggle out of his grasp, she as a mummy's girl for sure.

Damon leaped onto the bed "Mummy! Mummy! Wake up wake up!" he called out in his best baby voice "Mummy! Come on wake up! We want boobies!" he laughed, Elena groaned "What's… happening? Eh?" she opened her eyes and looked around, she giggled when she turned over to Damon's side to see him jumping on the bed holding the girls tightly. "Come down here" she grumbled – Elena waking up was an amusing sight, as always.

Damon sat with the girls and handed Arabella over to Elena. "Good morning beautiful ladies" she grinned as she kissed Arabella, then leaned over to kiss Contessa. Elena sat up and maneuvered herself to sit between Damon's legs. "Have you feed them?" She asked

"Of course! We've been home since 6am, haven't we, little sweeties!"

"God, you're such a softie now!" Elena chuckled.

"Am not! You just wait until they start bringing home boys. I won't be soft then!"

"Yeah Damon. In 16 _years..." _she laughed as Damon grumbled something about "not being a softie"

"OK! Let's get you girls ready to meet…. That bitch! Woo!" Elena said

"Elena… Monkey see, monkey do!" Damon scowled.

"Oh come on, they're like, 3 weeks old!" she giggled as she lent up and kissed him on the check. "Anyway, you take the girls while I shower. As much as I love your scent all over my body…." Damon growled at that, his eyes twinkling and his lips forming a smirk "… I don't think everyone around us will appreciate the smell of sex" she winked at him.

Damon walked into the girl's main nursery after Elena sexily sauntered off, leaving him with a throbbing erection "Damn your mother…" He whined at the girls. Holding each one close to his chest. Anabelle was snuggled into him too, sucking on her tiny thumb.

Elena had sweet talked him into buying two changing tables. They each had little bars to pull up in case only one parent was around, this way the girls couldn't fall off if the other was being tended.

He plopped both girls down and went to the wardrobe. He _hated _matching them, he wanted them to be their own individual people. For Contessa, seeing she was a daddy's girl, he got out some mock leather "tights", a Foo Fighters baby shirt (Maybe they weren't so "hard" but it was a band that both Damon and Elena liked) and a little leather jacket with sparkly black tie up shoes to match. He knew the shoes would be pointless, she always kicked them off.

Humming and haring on what to dress Arabella in, he eventually decided on a dark grey dress with a pink kitten on the front of it, along with a pair of pink and white stockings and some small white Marry Jane shoes, with a black knitted cardigan on top.

After he dressed the girls he placed them on a large teddy bear that Caroline and Bonnie had gotten them. They'd actually gotten one for each girl, but right now both girls could fit between one bear's legs. It was how he was documenting their growing, first it'd be two girls with one teddy bear, growing larger and larger, and then eventually they'd have to be split up. He snapped the photo and emailed it to himself so he could print it out later. The book he had bought to place the photos in had two pages for every day of the twin's lives until they were 18, so it was a huge book and almost needed a trolley to be rolled around on.

"Ric and Jer are so going to laugh when they see your book for the girls" Elena called, walking into the nursery, catching Damon taking model shots of the girls and saying things like "Sweetie, pose just like that, pout your lips, put your hands on your hips" while 'showing' the girls what to do.

"I heard you coming, come on, I know they're not listening to me. Don't tell Ric. It'll ruin my image. Espeically about the glitter pens and the silver and gold pens I use to write the captions with" he whispered to her, as if Ric was in the next room.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, softie, we got to go. How about you take Arabella and I take Contessa? The midwife said we need to share instead of letting Contessa only conform to you" Elena asked

"Conform? My baby girls don't conform. They're punks! OK maybe Arabella conforms, but not 'Tessa! She's mah home guuuurl" he drew out, smirking and eskimo kissing Contessa, making her giggle and push her hands into his face.

"I thought she was a punk rocker, not a thug?" Elena laughed, earning an eye roll from Damon

"Come on, Damon. You need to bond with Arabella and you haven't yet, that's pretty bad… it's been two weeks… _today….! _Aw DAMON we didn't even remember it was their two week birthdaaaay!" She whined

"Babe. Its two weeks… We celebrated their one week, I'm sure we can celebrate their one month. Plus we kind of are celebrating, everyone will finally get to touch and hold them and see them without ugly hospital lights and glass panes. Here, take Contessa, we're going to be late to meet the bitch of the wicked west"

Elena took Contessa, passing Arabella to Damon. Arabella rarely made a sound, but being in Damon's arms she lit up and started making goo-goo sounds.

"Humph, how come she likes you _too? _It's not fair. 'Tessa is just content with me".

"It's because I'll the cool one, Elena. _Duh"_

They kept bickering on their way down stairs to put the girls in the prams, out of the house and down the road too. Until they were bombarded with locals asking how they were, and finally seeing Damon out with the babies.

They took a seat at the most popular local café, no way no how was Damon allowing Mike _or _Kathrine in his house.

Instead of getting high chairs for the girls, because they were so young, they just stayed in their prams, they were sound asleep and for that Damon was grateful. He wanted to get this over with no interruptions.

"Damon! Elena! So glad you came!" Yelled Kathrine, running over from the horse drawn cart her and Mike had jumped out of.

"Don't you just love the old timely feel to this place, Damon?"

"Yeah I do. It's one of the reasons we bought the house here" he replied. He hadn't seen Kathrine this excited since… well since she had first meet the Salvatore's.

"I have the witches test confirming she's turned good" Mike started, pulling out a folder

"Turned good?" Damon asked "Is that even... A correct thing to say? Especially in Kathrine's tiny world?"

"Damon play nice. We're here for me and Kathrine. You're here to protect me. Let me talk…." Elena asked.

"Well, here you go, Elena." Mike said, passing the folder to Elena gently "We can get another one done while you are present, but as you can see we had Tanya do this one herself. It states she has no evil intentions, particularly to do with you, any Gilberts, any Salvatore's, any babies or children, any Royalty or any of your close friends"

"Yeah, close now, but what if I make friends with someone Kathrine hates in the future? What if her plans _change?" _

"Her? Come on, I'm sitting right here…." Kathrine started, offended that Mike and Elena were talking about her like she wasn't around "I won't change my mind. The witch lie detector that was done can tell the future. Well, not tell the future, but if I change my answers, I'll suffer the consequences. If I hurt you or your loved ones, Tanya has put a spell on me that will kill me slowly, pretty much inducing all the pain I've put you all through over the years"

"OK smarty pants. What if you don't physically hurt us, but sell us out somehow? You know I'm running for Mayor of this place, and might even take over Tiberius' roll as Vampire leader of the world. How do I know you won't sell us out and get _other _people to hurt us?" Damon asked, seeing right through Kathrine

"Nope. Doesn't have to be physical damage, even if I say anything bad about you to anyone, not only does Tanya get alerted as to what I say / who I said it too, but I get a little "zap" as punishment. Unless it's something serious that will put your lives in danger, then I myself die…"

"All this from a small witch's lie detector?" Elena asked, having finished reading over the questions. They had basic questions for control like "What's your name" "Where did you meet the Salvatore's" which explains why Tanya called Damon asking random questions the other day.

"No. I asked Tanya to put this spell on me. That's how much I want to be involved in your lives, in their lives… _oh god _aren't they adorable!" Kathrine squealed.

"PFt come on, Elena tell me you're not believing this!" Damon asked, raising his voice and throwing his hands in the air

"_Damon if you wake up those girls so help me ga…." _

Contessa started screaming. Sensing her father's anger.

"Damon… _Take her_. Take her home _now._ Send Elijah here. He'll be more calm then _you_" she gritted through her teeth,

"Elena… babe… come on, it's _Kathrine_ you can't believe this bullshit she's pulling, can you? What if she compelled Tanya? She's tried to kill you like four times now"

"_Tanya _is one of _the strongest witches _in the entire world. New _AND _old. I trust her with my life"

"You've meet her like three times!"

"She stayed with me when she told me we were having twins. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?"

Damon looked like he'd just been slapped.

"Where was I? Coming to terms with this, that this would be my new life, caring for two children and a teenager"

"TEENAGER?! GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE! Leave Contessa here. Get out of my face!" she stood shouting. Arabella had woken up now too, but she didn't make a sound, she only lifted her arms up for her mother to pick her up, slightly whimpering.

"Elena… please.. What happened to…"

"This morning? You happened. Please leave Damon. Leave me alone with Kathrine and Mike. I trust Tanya. I'll call her right now to confirm. Just go. I'll see you later"

**EPOV**

Damon vamped out of the place to get Elijah there ASAP. God she was pissed off. Teenager? And why couldn't she make her own decisions?!

"Ah, I'm sorry… you had to witness that?" Elena started, totally forgetting Kathrine and Mike where sitting there. Along with many of the other residents of Caprica.

"It's OK. Mike and I fight a lot…. He's calm now, but he gets angry… boy does he get angry"

"Yeah but… in public? Argh. Anyway. Look I want to believe you Kathrine. You have no idea what it'd mean to me to grow my family instead of continuously lose the people I love, it's just going to take a while to trust you."

"I understand that completely." Kathrine said, taking Elena's hand, who was holding Contessa trying to calm her with the other.

Elijah had shown up and taken a seat "Kathrine, Mike. It's…. interesting to see you?"

"Morning, Eli!" Kathrine beamed.

"Eli, I'm glad you did come. Here, look at this folder and tell me what you think. You can call Tanya to confirm, but she called me yesterday."

"Elena, as much as I'm all for making new friends and family members, I think Damon has a po…"

"_Read _the file, Eli." Elena growled. Elijah complied, not wanting to anger Elena even more.

It explained the spell that had been put on Kathrine, along with the _child_ she herself was carrying.

"er… wait a minute…" Eli said, face contorting into twisted confusion

"Tanya told me over the phone" Elena said, smiling. She knew kids changed people, what more proof did she need that Kathrine was a changed woman?

"So it's true? But how?" Elijah asked

"Listen to her heart" Elena said

"Heart? She's a vam….." he stopped suddenly, his expression hard to make out, he wasn't smiling, nor frowning.

Elena knew he'd picked up on it.

"She's… She's human…." Elijah said.

"Ah. HELLO! I'm right here…." Kathrine said, smiling, rubbing her belly.

"I guess…. Congratulations are in order?" Elijah stated

Mike smiled at that "YES they are! That baby is mine!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"How did you become human, Kathrine?" Elena asked curiously, Tanya didn't explain that bit on the phone.

"When the twins were born… It didn't only turn you immortal, but it turned all of our line of doppelgangers into human immortals, which means I can procreate now! I'll live just like you – with food instead of blood. The only difference is I can die a hell of a lot easier, and I can actually get sick, break bones, ra ra ra. I just don't _age_." Kathrine said, smiling at Elena

"I… well, that sure is interesting. How come no one ever mentioned it?" Elena asked

"Whenever babies of a vampire / vampire hunter have been born, it's never been a doppelgänger. This was the first time. No-one knew what happened, except Tanya had her suspicions, she told me when I first enquired about the truth detector. I knew that it had worked after I tried to drink some blood after the twins were born, it was the most horrendous thing I've ever tried to eat!" she said laughing

"OK but the twins are only 2 weeks old, and you already know you're pregnant?" Elijah asked, still a bit sceptical of the entire thing

"A _witch _did the lie detector. The most powerful one of all. She sensed it. So it hasn't been medically confirmed, we're going to pick up a few tests after lunch, but yeah. Tanya told us we're having a baby!"

"This is why I'm mad at Damon" Elena pointed out to Elijah "He wouldn't give her the time of day to listen to her story. I know him. He never would. You need to go and explain it to him, he'll listen to you. I know you two have become close over the last two weeks"

"I can't leave you here, 'Lena".

"Well I'll come too. These girls are getting hungry and I need to get ready for the party tonight."

Elena turned back to Kathrine and smiled as she stood up, Kathrine following suit. "Congratulations!" Elena beamed, taking her once arch enemy into an awkward hug while still holding Contessa. "I'm not sure we'll be inviting you in the house any time soon, but that's mainly because Damon's going to take some time to get his head around this. If you need anything, just give me a call! Then again, how much help would I be? I was pregnant for all of five minutes" Elena giggled.

"Thanks so much for meeting with us, Elena. It means so much to me". Kathrine said, smiling.

Mike shook both Elijah and Elena's hands and they the café hand in hand, walking to the pharmacy across the street.

"Do you really think she's changed, Eli?" Elena asked, strapping Contessa into her pram and taking Arabella while pushing the empty pram home.

Elijah took Contessa and started walking too, "She may have. She certainly has the innocent look about her eyes like you do, 'Lena. It'll take a while for both Damon and myself to trust her, but if having her in your life will make you happy, I'm sure Damon will come around eventually." He stated.

They walked in silence the rest of the way home. Elena was excited that her baby girls would have cousins of some sort to play with. She had no cousins aside from Jeremy, who was more like a brother to her. She couldn't wait to have a large family unit like she saw on TV, family dinners and holidays, sitting around the Christmas tree opening presents from the family, making memories of cooking hic-ups and rugby out in the snow. She couldn't wait!

As they walked in the door Elijah could smell blood,

"Elena, get down to the bunker, take the girls, hurry." He shouted, not turning to look at her or anything.

Elena had run to the bunker, scared for the life of her and her babies, Elijah rarely shouted, so something bad must have happened.

She locked herself in the downstairs basement, much like the basement of the Salvatore boarding house, except there was another set of steps that led to somewhat of a bomb shelter. Invisible to those who didn't know the secret words. "Invisbom marco!" she yelled, when the room appeared she ran inside, holding the girls close to her chest.

She sat down there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 10 minutes. She heard Elijah call out "Invisbom Marco!" and he came into the room.

"Elena, I need to stay calm," He sat down beside her, she was already starting to shake

"Where is Damon?" she asked "Please tell me he's ok. Oh god oh god oh god, I can't do this on my own! And I yelled at him the last time I saw him! Oh god oh god!" she kept repeating.

"Elena, please. He will be OK. He's been bitten" Elijah said softly, trying to keep Elena calm.

"BITTEN? By a wolf? Oh god, WHO?" she yelled.

"Well, it seems he's taken the wolf down, the wolfs neck has been broken and appears to be dead. Damon fought back… I'm not sure who, but Ty is coming over right now to check it out"

"We need the portal installed! God he needs to get here quicker! Let me see him! Please Eli!" she begged, practically throwing the girls at a surprised Elijah and running up the stairs

She collided with Ty when she got to the parlour.  
>"Ty!" she yelled grabbing his hand, taking him upstairs to the bedroom, she had no idea how she knew Damon was there, but something led her there.<p>

Ty picked her up and vamped up the stairs, not wanting to waste any time.

"Emon…." He said, looking at the wolf, bending down to open his eyes. "The body must be burnt, but Nataly must be informed. She may want to be there"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT DAMON!" She cried out, shaking Damon, sobbing into his chest.

"Hush, sweetie. A wolf bite here is easily cured with biters blood, I have a lot stashed at home from Emon, but we can also take the blood from him now to make it quicker. The difference between here and the New World with Wolf bites is that it doesn't take long for the bite to take effect, here, move over," he said to Elena, as gently as he could.

He had dragged the wolf over to Damon and Elena, bitten into the wolfs neck and placed it over Damons mouth.

Damon slowly swallowed the blood, he shot up giving Elena a fright. He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Elena…" he moaned, and sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Oh yeah, and when they wake up, they need blood and have odd tendencies to… be extremely passionate, almost like it was their last night on this earth… Ah… I'll go look after the girls" Ty blushed and rushed out of the room quickly, pulling along a confused looking Elijah who was holding the girls awkwardly in both arms.

"God I'm so sorry" Damon moaned, removing his fangs, kissing down Elena's neck "Forgive me… Let me make it up to you…" he begged, referring to the argument they'd had, he took her there on the floor. Not caring that there were two vampires downstairs, and the door was wide open (meaning Tanya's spell of silence wouldn't work). Not caring about the hard wooden floor Elena was laying on. Ignoring the fact that maybe Elena could be broken with how hard he was pushing into her. But he didn't care, she was screaming his name in pleasure, begging for it harder, begging for it faster.

All he cared about was his near death experience, were he saw his mum, telling him to never let Elena go, and to always let her win. She'd always be right when it came to the safety of their family. Always forgive and forget, because Elena was his soulmate, together forever.

All he wanted to do now was apologise the best way he knew how.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a continuation of where we left last time – I kind of regret making everything dated. God it's a mission! But at least the girls have actual birthdays, which was the point.**

**Anyway! Thanks for the reviews etc! **

**GeneralPOV**

He was thrusting into her lazily, not quite "making love" as they both would have put it, because he was stills slightly out of his mind, and she supposed he was just… taking his time. Remembering what it felt like to be inside her – if Ty was right then he was acting like it was his last night. He taking this very slow.

Elena had her legs spread and her feet where resting on the ground instead of being around his waist. He'd worked hard to get her off considering she wasn't exactly "prepared" when he started, she shook and screamed beneath him, they'd had sex plenty of times in the past, but that one orgasm had totally taken it out of her. She was being just as lazy as him.

His head was resting in the crook of her neck, they hadn't been like this for long, and otherwise the girls would have noticed both their parents missing. She was stroking his hair, kissing him gently every now and then.

"I never take my time with you… I should always take my time with you…." he whispered.

He had seen his mother while he was passed out, he wasn't sure if it was his subconscious or if he actually somehow was seeing his mother. His mom told him to love Elena, never let her go, and when it came to the safety of their kids, Elena knew it all. It was mother's instinct. Kathrine wouldn't do any harm. "Let it be" she said. His mother bitched him out pretty hard core before taking him into her arms and telling him to take her… make her his forever.

"Forever" he whispered against her neck, the idea make him thrust faster, he was on the verge of cumming, Elena's coil was winding up again, ready to go off – he could feel it, he always knew.

"Come with me, Elena" he begged, still not lifting his head, but thrusting harder. "Come…. With…..me…." he grunted out again,

She lifted her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, she let go and moaned out loud, "Damon…." She sighed, it wasn't as intense as it usually was, but she still felt like she was on cloud nine.

Damon had thrust himself deep within her and was cumming inside her, she was fucking his cock – riding her high as he stilled, pushed right up inside her. She could feel his throbbing cock letting his load go – god it turned her on even more.

"Marry me" Damon said quietly, still resting his head against her shoulder.

She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right, her neck was tilted back hard against the floor with her perky and full breasts were pushed up into his chest.

"Elena please, be mine forever, marry me?" He asked again, this time propping himself off his elbows and looking into her eyes, stroking her checks with both hands.

"Yes" Elena whispered "I would love to marry you" she said, bending her neck and reaching up to kiss him passionately "Yes! I want to get married!" She yelled out, flipping him over, taking him by surprise, kissing his chest and neck, with a huge smile across her face.

"I know we haven't been togeth…" Damon started

"Who cares?! I love you, Damon! We're soulmates! Let's do it now while the girls are young and before I get knocked up again! Yes yes yes!" She screamed

"Forgive me for not allowing you to make your own decisions?" he asked, not wanting to ruin the moment – but wanting to make sure she could forgive him

"Damon, oh god. How stupid of me. The girls… they're your kids too. We should discuss these things. But you should have read the folder, Damon, and listened to what I had to say…. Instead of instantly telling me to not trust her. But yes, I forgive you. We just need to discuss these things first, eh?" She smiled. Showering him with kisses again, making him ready for round two.

**Downstairs**

"Ty, I have no idea what I'm doing with these girls" Elijah said to a frustrated Ty. He couldn't find the bottles, and both girls were crying. According to Damon, Arabella never cried.

"I have no idea what to do, Elijah! But I've been bitten by a wolf before and I know what it's like! You do _not _want to go up there!" Ty said, half smirking, half scowling. He could hear them. Elena's small moans. Damn this house. It needed to be sound proofed ASAP.

There was a knock at the door and before Ty had a chance to get there to open it, in came rushing Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna and Ric.

"HI TY! What are you doing here? Why do you have the twins, Eli? Where is…? Oh. OH!" Caroline gasped, smiling.

"They just… go upstairs and fuck like bunnies and get you two to baby sit?" she giggled, looking at Ty's reaction "Is this a common occurrence?"

"HEY! That's my step-daughter/niece you're talking about" Ric scowled, taking a seat next to Elijah and taking Arabella off his hands, putting her over his shoulder and patting her back gently. Arabella never cried and he suspected she had wind.

She stopped crying on the third pat and let out a huge burp. "damn it" Elijah said, and the two men started chatting on the couch about how to know what's wrong with a baby, totally zoned out to what the others were talking about.

"No this doesn't happen often. Damon was bit by a werewolf. Emon to be exact. Emon's dead now. But… when a werewolf bites a vampire on this side, the vampire can be cured by the werewolf's _own _blood. Because Emon's body was there I ripped open his throat and gave some to Damon. The thing is…. When a vampire is passed out, they have visions. I'm still not really sure if it's just their subconscious telling them something they should already know, or if… they really see dead people. But when they wake up, they become extremely…. Passionate, for some reason they act like it's their last night / day, they try to right the wrongs that the visions told them to do. Needless to say…. We've been down here awkwardly for an hour now…. I forgot to shut the door so Tanya's spell isn't working." He sighed.

There was a silence for a while as everyone took in this information.

"Yes, I would love to marry you!" Everyone heard, including the non-vampires.

All the vampires however rolled their eyes as they heard what followed.

**DPOV**

Elena and Damon strolled down the stairs, hand in hand, all smiles and giggles.  
>"We have some news!" Elena said excitedly<p>

"WE KNOW!" Caroline screeched and ran over to her best friend, jumping up and down "CONGRATULATIONS!" she held her friend close as they both jumped in a small circle, Bonnie and Jenna soon followed and joined the small circle.

Damon watched as his fiancée was surrounded by a bunch of gaggling girls, then he realized she was one of them, and smiled even wider. She was happy, almost as if their argument this morning had been forgotten.

All the blokes walked to Damon and shook his hand, congratulating him.

"I've never seen her smile so…. Widely?" Jeremy said

"Dude. You knew we were due… we could hear _everything_" Ric said, rolling his eyes.

"I NEARLY DIED!" Damon half yelled at Ric, smirking at his best friend "You'd do the same if you almost lost Jenna. Plus it's my house, buddy!" he grinned at him, taking Arabella off of him.

"Yeah well, congrats man. You make her happy." Ric said, pulling him into a hug and patting him on the back. "Just don't actually _die _because I'd have to kill you somehow for probably causing her to die of heart break".

"You're forgetting she dies soon after me _because _of heart break, Ric". Damon said sadly, not that he had any plans to die in the future.

"Let's not ruin the moment, eh guys? 'Lena, you got a bag packed for the girls?" Jenna asked, scowling at both Damon and Ric

"Actually, Jenna. The twins have their own room at my place, complete with wardrobe, nappies, bottles, the works." Ty put up

"Yeah, he was probably more prepared for the girls then we were" Elena giggled "He was certainly more excited about it, anyway!"

They all walked out the door and through Caprica

"TY! Great to see you here! You've not been to Caprica since the last ball!" An older gentleman bellowed from his living room window, who then came running out his front door.

"Aha, Tama! How's it going, old chum?" Ty said, taking the man into a very manly bear hug.

"It's going well! No sightings of anything you asked to be kept an eye on! There was rumours _The Vampire _was around, but I've not seen him. Perhaps _the Vampire _is word for Damon, eh?" he chuckled.

"I'm taking it "The Vampire" is code word for the head of the group of vampires killing everyone? Does the guy have a name or is he like Lord Voldemort or something?" Bonnie asked – she rarely spoke now days, she liked to listen in and around her, just in case.

"No, not like Lord Voldemort." Ty laughed "He changes his name so he thinks we lose track of him. Idiot. He never changes his face though. His original name is Eric. Pretty damn basic non-scary name if you ask me, probably why he keeps changing it, eh?"

"So… How do we know if he comes into town?" Jenna asked "are my little…. Nieces safe?"

"There's a central building here at Caprica, it's were the governor work and his team that he hires. There's a security team there that monitor all incoming and outgoing people. Around each town there is a….. 'Bubble' of sorts. No matter how you come in or out it alerts the authorities of that town. As you can imagine the one in the Capital is pretty damn hectic! Anyway, better be on our way, Tama! I'll see you at the ball in a few weeks!"

They continued walking and teleporting, all the way to Ty's place.

"Martha, we're all home!" he yelled out to his wife, "We! Home! My family has come back to me!" He beamed. He noticed the odd looks on everyone's face, aside from Elena and Damon. "Oh come on, kids! Any family or friend of Elena and Damon's and a family member of mine! Come, sit!"

"Ah actually Ty, Ric? Can I talk to you guys?" Damon asked, something had been bugging him since last night "Maybe Martha, too"

"Everything OK, Damon? Not backing out of marrying me, are ya?" Elena asked, giggling. He vamped over to her, softly putting his hands on her cheeks, "never in a million years" he whispered softly into her ears so only she could hear, kissing her gently.

"Let me take the twins! Let you girls have some catch up time!" he said, taking the two girls in their double stroller into Ty's office were the guys and Martha were waiting for him.

"I can sense it" Martha said before Damon even said anything

"No freaking way. I don't think she'll handle it. Damn it. This can't happen so soon" Damon said angrily, slamming his fists on Ty's table.

"Ah. Can someone fill us in?" Ric said for himself and Ty

"She's pregnant. Again." Damon grumbled

"What the fuck Damon? Have you not heard of protection? Plus it's been like, two weeks since the girls were born! How is that even possible? Don't woman have to wait like, a year?" Ric started, yelling at his ignorant friend.

"Firstly _Ric_" Damon gritted through his "I've not used protection… well since I turned, and secondly, vampire blood! It healed her. First night was last night… all night… I noticed she smelled different this morning. Just blueberries this time. Only one scent.." Damon trailed off, wondering what only one scent – and a different one at that could mean

"Could indicate one child…" Martha said, pondering over what was unfolding

Caroline came bursting in the room

"_WHY _are you telling these people before your own fiancée?" she asked quietly, closing the door behind her. "Its blueberries this time…. I can smell it" she sighed "Could it mean it's a boy?" She asked, turning to Martha

"The smells have no indication of what sex the child will be, well, at least I don't think so. I don't practice that much honestly. I like to stick to human ways to perform tasks.

"A grandson would be marvellous!" Piped up Ty, beaming up at Damon from his office chair.

Next, in barged Tanya. "God Damon. I totally forgot to give you some kind of contraception spell. Does she know yet?" she asked

"Oh Jesus. No. But she's going to suspect something when _everyone _comes in here." Damon said rolling his eyes, leaving the room for everyone else to talk, and the girls were left with Martha who had also left to go and put them to sleep

He went to find Elena, who was on her way back from the bathroom

"Elena, baby, we gotta talk…" He started, looking very nervous.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she asked, fear in her big brown eyes.

"You. I mean, well, nothing is… _wrong…_ I guess, depending how you look at it…." He trailed off. God, she was barely sleeping with two babies, let alone being pregnant? She was going to flip.

"Damon, I know" She said, looking into his eyes and taking his hands, stroking them gently "We'll get through this, together. Please, don't run away, I know these last few weeks have been hard, especially with 'Tessa, but we can do this, together, we'll hire maids and baby sitters and… god please just don't leave me Damon." She begged, she looked sad, very sad.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise. But, how did you know?"

"Well, firstly, Tanya came in, hugged me and cried "Congratulations!" and when I asked what for she drew a blank coming up with "_I just.. Haven't seen you since you had the girls, wanted to tell you it again!"_ "Elena said, rolling her eyes. "She then ran off into the office. Then Stefan when he got in the door…. Kind of sniffed the air, scowled in the direction of the office and came to sit next to me to ask how I was. After that… I kind of, felt him…"

"Him?" Damon asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement

"Yeah Damon. I think it'll be a boy. You'll get your baby boy Salvatore" she said excitedly, reaching up to kiss him.

"You sure you want this? I mean, we can adopt, or… we…. We could…" he couldn't even bring himself to say it, let alone… _do it_.

"Damon! No! NEVER! I support abortion, but… no, not us. We can do this!" She said, looking a little shocked that he would suggest getting rid of a child when they already had two together.

He smiled brightly, picked her up bridle style and waltzed into the dining room where everyone had retreated too in their absence.

"Look at this amazing woman. In less than two weeks she given birth to two beautiful girls, _my_ girls. She's taken to one of the woman we've all sworn to hate, she's put up with 'Tessa crying constantly and Arabella hardly making a sound, she agreed to marry me, and… she's having my baby… again!" He beamed, moving her strategically so she was in front of him, her legs around his waist, kissing each other deeply while everyone looked on and clapped.

The rest of the evening went well, everyone got on well, and even Stefan took Damon aside to offer his congratulations and his help wherever possible.

The girls all fawned over Elena and the twins when they decided to wake up. Damon ended up taking Care and Bonnie aside to ask them to baby sit tonight, so Damon could take his fiancée home and ravish her.

**EPOV 28****th**** June**

The past few weeks had been a breeze, this pregnancy was going to be normal length, no jump ahead unless she wanted it, and honestly, ever since she gave birth to the twins, she couldn't give two flying fucks about university or a job. She wanted to be a stay at home, enjoy her pregnancy as much as she could, watch her children grow up in a home where she wasn't stressed because of assignments or a tough job.

Even though she wasn't showing yet, Damon had insisted that she wear white flowing gowns and bare feet. Some woman would turn up their noses, what woman listens to what her man wants to dress her in? Not Elena, she loved seeing Damon happy, and honestly she felt most comfortable in the flowing gowns anyway. She could breast feed easy, they dried quickly because they were so light, and it meant easy access when she and Damon wanted a quickie while the girls were down.

Today was the night of the Ball that Elena and Damon were attending. Caroline and Bonnie were over taking care of the girls. Usually Ally would baby sit, but Elena wanted Ally to come to the Ball too – so she had someone to talk to in case she didn't find anyone she enjoyed chatting with.

"Sooooo what are you wearing, 'Lena?" Asked Bonnie, who was currently holding Contessa who refused to go down for her nap

Caroline was doing her makeup and Elena struggled to reply so Care responded for her

"As much as she think she looks _terrible _in it, she's wearing a silk baby blue dress with thin straps, it has a straight skirt all the way to the floor, with tiny beading detail around the chest area, and it has a slit up the left side which goes to her mid-thigh. She looks amazing in it!" Care gushed "She thinks she looks fat though" she sighed, rolling her eyes

"Care! Not fat… Just… My boobs are huge! Especially in this dress!" She managed to get out when Caroline had finished colouring her lips in with a light pink.

"They look amazing. Go, go put it on!" Care shooed her towards her walk-in-closet.

She'd put the dress on and was looking at herself in the mirror. Damon insisted on telling her to not lose any weight because he loved every single one of her curves. Her thighs and arms were slightly bigger from all the eating she'd done with the twins, but they were toned because she started lifting weights after she'd had them. She agreed, she didn't like her skinny figure of the past, and she did look better with a little meat on her, but her boobs. They were enormous.

"Come _on, 'Lena! _I can almost hear the cogs turning in your head!" Care yelled from the bedroom.

Elena stepped out to her two friends plus Damon waiting. She'd not shown anyone the dress but Caroline.

Damon and Bonnie both gasped, Damon had a smirk on his face. He wanted to rip this dress off and she knew it.

"Damon, no! Down boy, down!" Care giggled and glared at Damon.

"Maybe those white gowns I bought for you weren't the best... this… Jesus Elena, This puts very bad thoughts in my head" he said, winking at her

"Come on Damon, keep it in your pants for once!" Bonnie gritted through her teeth. Thrusting Contessa at him and walking over to Elena, fussing over her hair, that was Bonnie's department.

20 minutes later they were out the door and walking down the street with Ally and Aaron. Ally was looking beautiful, positively glowing with her huge pregnant belly. She assured everyone she was just carrying one child, he was just a really big one!

They arrived at the community hall were the ball was being held. "Hall" was a bit of an understatement. It reminded Elena of the Lockwood mansion back in Mystic Falls. Apparently it doubled as accommodation for conferences, so it had bedrooms upstairs.

Many people were dancing on the large dance floor to the left of the front door.

They greeted Ty, Martha, Tanya, Lucas, Stefan and Tyler at their pre-assigned table, they left Ally and Aaron at the table to go and mingle and introduce themselves as the soon to be mayor and his fiancée.

They were making the rounds – many people already knew about them, seeing them around town shopping or having heard the _good _gossip floating around.

After a few long conversations, Damon spotted two familiar faces across the room.

"Wow, wholly crap. Adam and Lisa? Elena, you have to come with me, this guy… He taught me how to control my blood lust.. I haven't seen him in….."

"100 years?" A tall stocky man with black raven hair, not dissimilar to Damons, said slyly with a smirk on his face, green eyes glimmering.

They took each other into a massive hug.

"Where did you go after London? You just left without a goodbye… Not that it was uncommon, but 100 years, man!" Damon asked, he looked so happy to be reunited with his long lost friend, Elena couldn't help but smile too, and she introduced herself quickly and left to find the rest of the table. She'd let them catch up and what not. She'd really missed Ally, she'd been away with Kelly looking at boarding school.

"Where's Damon?" Ty asked, holding his signature tumbler of whiskey.

"Talking to his friend Adam, over there" She pointed "Apparently they've not seen each other in 100 years" she said smiling, Damon seemed to be thoroughly having a good time with this Adam bloke.

Ty looked in the direction she had pointed, the casual smile was instantly whipped off his face.

"Stefan. Take Elena home. Elijah, Tyler, come with me"

Stefan immediately got up and took Elena by the arm

"What? No we've just gotten here, what's wrong?" she almost cried, seeing the worry in Ty's eyes "Stefan you're holding a bit tight" she added.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Lessening his grip slightly, but instead picking her up so she couldn't run.

"Stefan! Ty! What's going on!?" she cried.

"That's not 'Adam'" Ty said, growling. "That's Eric. Now leave".

She had no time to say anything else. Stefan vamped them out of the hall and back to their place quicker then she could remember who the hell Eric was.

"_Eric…._Elena…." Stefan started, placing her down softly on the couch, next to Bonnie and Care who were feeding the twins, looking rather confused as to why Stefan had come in holding Elena bridal style.

"Eric, head of the rebel's. What about him?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh shit" Said Elena, quickly growing more worried about everyone at the party.


	16. Chapter 16

**Edit: This is a re-upload! The first chapter I had was pretty heavy, I think this may still be heavy, but hopfully... better then before? Better? Idk.  
><strong>

**To all the followers who are also following DSEKINK, sorry it's taking so long to update but DAMN it's a hard story to write. Might just turn it into a Smut story where there's no real story "line" as such.**

**TY for reviews favs+follows on both stories, I really appreciate it!**

**PS: Sorry this took so long to write! I've been busy getting ready for uni! I've finally synced both my laptop and PC so I can work on the stories wherever I am! YAY! New Chatper for DSEKINK will be out soon.**

**Warning: Contains description of rape that is probably poorly described and I'm sorry if this offends anyone!**

**EPOV**

She was freaking out. 'Adam' the nice man she'd meet at the ball was really Eric? Argh, she shook his hand and everything.

"Stefan, you can't keep me here… I'm going, I just need to get changed" she yelled as she ran up the stairs and down the long hall into her bedroom, Stefan vamped after her.

"Elena, you cannot go, there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight. Especially not when you're pregnant with my little niece or nephew" he said, standing right in front of her, holding her arms

"Stefan! Let go of me!" She wiggled from his arms and threw her dress off "I don't care, you've seen it all before, Stefan" she said when she noticed him turning away. "Look at me! We need to plan this out RIGHT NOW! I'm NOT leaving him alone" she cried, rummaging through draws looking for shorts and a t-shirt. Everything seemed to be replaced with white flowing soft gowns.

"Fucking Damon!" She screeched, running to the cupboards where they kept the other clothes.

"Elena I'm not letting you go" Stefan said softly, maybe if he tried the calm approach.

"Stefan, remember all the supernatural crap we fought back in Mystic Falls? I can still do that. _SURE _I've had two beautiful baby girls now, but that's made me stronger and…"

"And what if _both _you and Damon die when I let you go there?" Stefan interrupted

"That… it won't happen! It can't! We'll go there, scope it out, see what's happening, if they need help, we'll help. We'll take Caroline, Bonnie can baby sit".

"Elena, stop. _YOU _stay and look after your baby girls, _I'll _take Care and Bonnie. _WE _will go scope them out while _you _sit your arse down!" He vamped downstairs, leaving Elena to fall back on the bed wondering if things would ever be normal for them

**General POV**

He vamped downstairs and took Arabella and Contessa from Care and Bonnie, placing them in their porta-cots in the small play room.

"We're going to help them. Elena is staying here to take care of the girls. I refuse to lose her to some crazy vampire I don't even know"

Care and Bonnie just looked at him.

"I… I can't lose her. Not now, not ever. Now come on!" He yelled. They all ran out the front door towards the party. Bonnie could feel the magic spells coming from the place

"They're fighting" she said, feeling powerful, there must be at least half of a coven there.

"I can smell his blood, Damon's blood…" Caroline stated, vamping quickly to the scene.

There were people fighting all over the front yard of the Hall. Ty was fighting against two werewolves, Stefan noticed Martha was nearby trying to collect blood from them, drawing it out with a magical cut and a spell to only seep blood into a test tube. Just in case.

Damon was on the other side of the field, fighting a witch. Luckily Damon had asked Bonnie some time ago to teach him how to be immune to the spell that caused aneurisms. Bonnie smiled as she noticed he was holding up well, even though she could tell the witch standing in front of him was strong.

She watched as Damon built up his strength and lunged at the witch, biting and chewing through her arm like a rabid dog.

Bonnie cast a spell that made the witch immobile, allowing Damon to reach her neck and snap it.

Stefan and Caroline had found Elijah and Tyler, Tyler was in werewolf form, it seemed over the time he'd been here, he'd mastered being able to turn at will.

They had a few werewolves on them, plus one vampire who almost resembled Count Dracula. It would have been amusing had he not almost had Tyler's paws chopped off with a large machete he was using.

They joined the fight, it was hard to tell who was on whose side, so they just went along with Elijah and Tyler, killing who Elijah said to, injuring people Bonnie thought might just be under some kind of compulsion spell.

After 20 minutes, and a lot of lost blood, the only people hurt in the group of friends was Martha, who was taking some of Ty's blood to heal herself. There were a few causalities from the "right side", life was important, they all knew that, but no-one who had died was anyone they knew.

The wrong-doers had ran off after they became out numbered.

Tyler looked around, proud that he'd helped on the right side, for once.

"Wait a minute" Stefan said cautiously, he put his hands up to silence everyone, "Were is Eric?" He asked. He hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Fuck" Damon said, sprinting in the direction of home. Everyone except Ty and Martha followed him.

When they got there, the door was wide open, the sound of both baby girls screaming at the top of their lungs was all anyone could here. No one could hear Elena's heart beat or breathing.

"Elena…." Damon said, dropping to his knees while Caroline and Bonnie went for the girls

**EPOV**

When she answered the door, she was half expecting Elijah to be there, standing solemnly to inform her that Damon had died, but they'd only been gone 20 minutes, no way would Damon give out that easily.

When she answered, it was a woman with pale skin and greying hair.

"Hello, may I help you?" Elena asked politely.

The old woman sniffed the air, "hmm, we'll have to cover this" she mumbled "Hiddeno esto babio". She sniffed the air again "Good" she whispered. "Please forgive me for everything I'm about to do" she feed Elena through her mind

"What... What did you do? What…?"

"Sembum tumac insto!" the woman shouted, she was a witch, although it was a little too late for Elena to notice now. Something was pulling at her insides, she had a sudden urge to walk forwards,

"No, no wait! My babies! Please, they're alone!" She instantly knew what was happening. The spell had made her step out the door, outside the security of her own home.

"Hmmm, _Elena _is it?" A voice she'd only heard briefly called from the gate, sniggering at her.

"Mmmmmm" he sniffed the air around Elena, getting close to her neck "Ready for impregnating, then? You're in perfect condition…. Good, so quickly after the _girls. _Damon wasn't ever supposed to find you… That's what I was around for, to make sure he _didn't damn well procreate"_ he shouted, stepping towards Elena.

Ready for impregnating? What? She was pregnant... wait, the witches spell….

"Wh….wha….why?" She managed to get out.

"Your baby girls might live on and take over the throne, _Eeeelennna"_ he said, placing his hands on her cheeks and running them softly over her face and neck "But I want that throne. I have some rules to change…" he sneered, touching her neck, sniffing her hair

"What am I supposed to do to help? You can't have my babies!" she asked, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Lay down and open your legs, sweet cheeks, that's all you have to do" was all he said before he picked her up and vamped out of there.

**Bonnie POV**

Due to the fact she only had human speed, Bonnie was the last one to the house, she was also the only one who noticed the scent of someone else having been there, and the tracings of the spell that was used to bring Elena out of the house. She saw an older lady with grey hair, a witch, she instantly knew. From the New World, too.

She was standing across the street.

"Help me, please" she heard a voice, but not seeing the witches lips move. "Go with your friends, but help me, please." She must have linked telepathically with Bonnie.

"What's your name?" Bonnie tried – having never actually done this before, she felt kind of stupid.

"Monica, leader of the coven Abmyth. Please… Follow my barrier spell" she seemed desperate. Perhaps she was being held captive against her will. Bonnie nodded and ran inside when she saw the witch being pushed by a much taller and bulkier man.

She watched as Damon fell to his knees "Elena…. Elena… oh god, I need her back! How could I be so stupid?" he cried, head in his hands

Bonnie sighed. They should know that these kind of events were usually set ups, she supposed Damon and Elena thought it might change because they were in the Old World. To be honest, even Bonnie thought it might be different.

She went with Caroline to fetch the girls who were screaming their heads off. She picked up Contessa, Arabella seemed to prefer Caroline, very fussy for a child, but she thought it was best to do whatever calmed them.

They walked back into the lounge were everyone was seated. Everyone but Elena.

"I saw who took her, well, the witch who cast the spell to get her out. She seems to be under some kind of compulsion. She asked for help" Bonnie said, bowing her head. Damon probably wouldn't believe her.

But instead, Damon's head shot up. "WHO! WHO WAS IT?!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Damon, please calm down, you're scaring the girls. It was Eric, of course. I could sense his presence, an evil… lurking in the shadows kind of presence…" Bonnie sighed. She hated this. Two little girls and one very lost grown man were all sobbing now.

"We know that Bonnie" said Ty, holding Martha close on the couch, she was still recovering from her injury. "But the witch, who was the witch?"

"Monica. From Abmyth. We need to help her, god we need to help her" Bonnie stated, almost begging.

"What about Elena, Bonnie?" Damon said angrily "Do you even know Monica? What about _your best friend? _The girls are still being breast feed, _how will they survive? We need to find her, Bonnie!_" Damon was crying. She'd honestly never seen him cry before.

"I know, I know! I just… I think she's the head of the coven, without her…. They haven't picked a new leader… I… we have to…" she couldn't form sentences. She knew what would happen with no coven leader. She also knew they hadn't yet picked a leader who would take over from her. It was only last week the only capable leader had turned 21 and was at an age of being able to lead the group, but they still needed training and the leader's permission, in writing or in person.

"Fuck. Without Abmyth, the invisible barrier between our worlds will be broken. _ALL _respect will be lost. Thievery, rape, murder… shit, every crime will now be able to be done with people feeling no guilt…. We can't… shit…. We have to get Monica back. At least so she can write a letter" Ty sighed. He was stressing. Pulling his hair through his hands, he'd now stood up and was mimicking Damon who was striding back and forth in front on the fire.

"Yeah, how exactly does that work?" Bonnie asked, she thought it was weird that they had some kind of… mind control over the population.

"You'll hate this Bonnie. But when there is a woman with child, we test to see if the child will be evil or not. If it is… we suppress its evil side. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's worked for the most part. Eric? He _became _evil. Going to the other side and meeting The Originals, he came back with a grand plan to over throw us, because he believed evil was good… Well, that it was the correct way to _be._ That suppressing that side of the brain was totally uncalled for and covered some kind of… Creative side of the brain. And I agree, suppressing people from their true nature is horrible, but what option do we have? _For the most part _the children we suppress turn out fine. Others…. The suppression doesn't work, but we put them in jail, try to correct them without magic. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't.

Anyway, when Eric came back from visiting the New World he wanted to plunder and rape and pillage. He believed it was OK. We think he may have been seriously damaged as a child, as he was supposed to grow up and be an artist, fighting for peace, he didn't _need _to be suppressed. Perhaps it was one of the ones that slipped through the cracks. We really have no explanation of what went so terribly wrong, I mean, we've been doing this for _millions _of years and we've had like, 5 major criminals like Eric. Eric's parents seemed fine. Some of my best friends, but we all know how people can be different behind closed doors.

"That's true" Bonnie commented. Remembering how much of a dick Damon was, but she knew behind closed doors with Elena, he was the most loving man Elena could ever ask for. The opposite of what Ty was saying, but still a very good example.

"Look, there's something else…." Ty started, Tyler knew he was going to explain how the curse really happened.

"My old witch friend, he's the main reason it was so easy for Eric to break the barrier of good to evil. My friend procreated with a werewolf, one that was on the field tonight. He was a doppelganger, she was a werewolf. They created a hybrid baby of sorts. They sacrificed it to break the barrier. Kind of the opposite of what your baby girls did, Damon. Because Elena was a human doppelganger, and you a vampire, it strengthened the spell. But because he was a witch, a doppelganger, and she was a werewolf, well, the sacrifice totally weakened the spell"

"OK, so, it was one of your friends. I trust you though, Ty. What's your point? Just a little history sharing? Can we get Elena, now?"

"Damon. Wait. The witch, he's dead. But he's a relation of Kathrine and Elena."

"OK, yeah sure." Damon rolled his eyes. Of course. But his mum told him to trust Elena. "When I died, I saw my mother. She said to trust Elena, and Elena trusts Kathrine, so… I'm trusting her… Kind of" he wavered off. Still really not wanting to trust her.

"They had one more child before my friend died. Before Tanya cast a spell to make them both unable to procreate. The reason my friend died was so the child would be human – so it could turn into a vampire and procreate with a hunter, essentially to take over. That child is Eric"

"Well, that's well and good… but he's not royal, plus how many more hunters are there?" Damon asked, he was really confused about where this was going.

"Damon. Elena. Elena is of hunter blood."

"That's… INCEST! And… AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Damon shouted, vamping over to Ty

"We can't let this happen….. I know they can't… they're not soulmates…"

"It won't stop him from trying, Damon, casting all the spells he can… stealing one of the girls when they're older when he realizes it won't work…"

"BUT ITS INCEST!" he yelled once again

"Yeah, like, 10 times removed" pointed out Caroline

"Whose side are you on, _Caroline?" _Damon snarled.

"Just saying" Caroline answered back, shrinking back a little into her arm chair.

"Caroline has a point, Damon. Because of how much they're removed from each other, a spell to make her temporarily be able to procreate with him might just work." Martha said bluntly, trying to not sound snarky. Elena was family, those girls and the child on the way where her grandkids. She wanted to help desperately, but they had to face facts.

Damon rolled his eyes "Yuk, it's still… argh…" he sighed, still pacing backwards and forwards.

"Tanya, can you do a location spell?" Bonnie asked "My magic doesn't work to well here, and I know you're the most powerful witch over here"

"I've done it already, the witch from Abmyth is covering their tracks, but not very well – probably on purpose. She's lead me to a town, but that's it for now…. We'll really have to make it seem like we figured it out on our own otherwise Eric will kill her".

Everyone nodded in agreement, it still seemed like Bonnie, Tanya and Martha were the only ones who understood though.

"OK, everyone _except _Damon come with me" Tanya stated, turning to leave.

"Nah uh, that's _my _fiancée" Damon growled

"Yeah, and those are _your twins_ that need feeding, changed, and to be loved because they _know _their mother isn't here, _Damon_ so go and tend to them and we'll get her back!" Caroline practically yelled at Damon.

Everyone had left, he had two small baby girls in his arms and he was worried sick about his pregnant fiancée. He wanted more than anything to turn back time and go home with her. He put all his focus on the girls, trying his hardest to not show fear. He knew Eric as "Adam", and to be fair, himself and Adam were pretty…. Evil back in the days, even if it was Adam who told him how to control his blood lust, it was also him who had shown him how to _enjoy _the blood. How to make the kill well worth the slight bit of guilt he _may _feel afterwards.

He focused on the girls. It was all about the girls. Elena would be fine, right now, he had to make the girls happy. Jesus, he'd never heard Arabella cry for so long… She really was a mummy's girl.

**EPOV**

She woke up in a rather large bed, with black silk sheets beneath and on top of her, with a heavy duvet she must have kicked to the bottom of the bed. She woke up in a sweat, thinking she was dreaming about being taken, yet the bed she woke up in was not hers, not Damon's from the Boarding house, or her old room in the Gilbert house. She'd never even stepped into this bedroom before and she was starting to freak out.

She recalled what had happened, right when the witch walked through the door of the bedroom

"My baby…" Elena started, stressed, whispering.

"Your baby is fine. I've done a covering spell so _no one _can sense it until I take it off for a week, at that point... Well, if we haven't gotten out of here, we can make His Highness believe it's his, and that I speed the pregnancy up like I did with your first"

She was shuffling around the room, hands holding what looked like breakfast foods

"Damon..?" Elena asked, accepting the tray the witch had placed in front of her.

"He's at home taking care of the girls. The rest of your friends are looking for you. Tanya did a location spell and I lead her the town we're in, hopefully they'll make it believable they found us on their own, and not because I lead them there".

"What's your name?" Elena asked,

"Monica, dear. You can call me Monica. I was the one responsible for speeding up your thoughts and pregnancy, I do apologise, dear. But I do understand you're happy, no?" she asked

"I'm very happy. Well, not right now, obviously, but with Damon and the girls, sure. A bit of a shock, but I have my babies and my man. Without the supernatural drama, life would be near perfect" she said with a sad smile. She missed her girls, and her breasts were a bit tender, too. She needed to pump milk.

"Why am I here? In a comfortable bed? Shouldn't I be in a cell or something?"

Monica chuckled at that "I know you're used to not being treating very nicely by the villains, Elena. But Eric… Well he wants you to be as happy as possible, you need a healthy happy body to be able to conceive"

"Bah! I don't need to conceive, I already have…" Elena yelled, starting to get very angry now

"Shh! He doesn't know, remember? Please do not tell any of the staff you are with child!" Monica whispered through gritted teeth "Please, eat your food! I can sense the Bennett witch trying to use her powers nearby. I made our concealment spell so only witches from this side couldn't find us. I had hoped Bonnie would at least try to find us, and it looks like she has"

"So, we'll get out?" Elena asked hopful

"Oh yes, for sure. Eric isn't the smartest pick of the bunch. What isn't for sure though is when Eric will come a-knocking on your door. I've told him you're not at the stage in your cycle were you are ready to conceive, but he wants to try as much as he can anyway. There is nothing I can do!" Martha sighed, looking at her watch "I'm so sorry, Elena, I need to go before he starts to think I'm making friends with you or something" she said apologetically and she walked slowly out of the room.

Elena was left to eat her breakfast in peace, to think over what Monica had said. She'd meet Eric or "Adam" at the party, how come he didn't sense that she was with child then? Perhaps too many other smells around the place. She had to think of a plan to try and avoid having sex with this guy, there was no want she wanted to be put through that mess, not that anyone did. But it almost made it worse because she _knew _what was coming but she couldn't stop it. She just had to sit and wait in fear that he was going to come into her room and… and… argh, she didn't want to think about it.

She rubbed her stomach gently, even though she wasn't showing yet, it still calmed her down a tad. Rubbing her little bean.

She heard footsteps outside of her door, she made sure she was totally covered and not showing any skin, she didn't want _any _reason for him to think she may be into this in any kind of way.

The door opened and just as she expected, it was Eric.

"Ah, the Sweet Elena. Has anyone told you that you… _don't _look like Kathrine? You have such sweet innocent eyes that immediately I could tell you were not her, and your hair is so beautiful and naturally curled. Even the way you carry yourself. You're fiery, like her, I bet you're stubborn as hell, but you just carry yourself like you're a friendly person. Is that possible? Well I can assure you after all the years I've lived, you can certainly learn to tell the nice, sweet, friendly people from the conniving, evil, down right sadistic people." He sighed as he came and sat on her bed next to her. Elena didn't move in any direction. Just stayed exactly where she was. Trying to not show she was afraid.

"Well, I'm glad you can tell that I'm not Kathrine. Many people cannot and I've had many issues over the last few years with people misjudging me for her". She said, not really sure what else to say.

"I swore I smelt you were pregnant when I first met you last night, Elena. Blueberries… But now all I smell is just a scent that screams "I'm ready to carry children!" Can you smell yourself, Elena?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to one side and raising his eyebrows

"No" she said simply. Her heart was racing, he _did _smell her. Shit shit shit.

"Well perhaps it was your friends sitting near us, Ally, was it? She was obviously pregnant. Perhaps that was her. Indeed. Anyhow. How do you want to proceed? Perhaps I can get the witch to make you think I am Damon, would that make it better? Then maybe you can enjoy yourself, too"

Elena shuddered, she doubted no matter what person Eric was portrayed as she wouldn't enjoy it. Even if she was interested in Eric (which she _was not!), _she was sure Damon had ruined her for other men. Just thinking about Damon's hard… wait no! Eric can probably smell her arousal. Dead puppies, dead puppies, DEAD PUPPIES!

"Can't we wait a few days?" Elena asked, ignoring the suggestion that he look like Damon

"Perhaps… _Stefan…_Is more your scene, eh? I'm sure Damon would never know if you asked for me to look like Stefan, mm?" He asked, gently caressing Elena's jaw, gazing into her eyes.

He wasn't exactly _ugly _but no way in hell was she going to proceed with this. She'd never do that to Damon willingly, and she'd never help anyone with "evil" doings.

"Mmm, you don't seem willing, well, perhaps I'll give you a day or two before I force it on you, because I will, Elena. Don't take me _feeding _you and allowing you to stay in this _nice _room that you're not a prisoner, because you are". He said, sounding a bit sad as he got up to walk away, leaving Elena in the bed thinking of ways she could get out of this.

**DPOV 29****th**** June**

Kathrine had come over to see the girls and Elena, Damon had forgotten that Elena had organised a get together with her. As it turns out, Kathrine knew Eric, knew of their relation, but didn't know he'd kidnapped Elena. She was fuming, walking around the room, when suddenly she stopped, throwing her hands in the air

"He has no idea I've changed into a better person!" She whisper shouted, the girls were asleep and it had taken both Kathrine and Damon a long time to get them down.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Called Damon from the kitchen, cleaning the baby bottles, they were running out of milk for the girls and fast.

"Well, I can ask if I can see her, he'll trust me, I've done a lot of things for him in the past, he owes me a visit of my great great great great.. Whatever, granddaughter. He'll think I want to torment her, when really I'll try escape"

"Yeah, great plan, Kathrine. Except do you happen to know where he's staying? Tanya and all the rest are already in the town he's in, but no luck on finding his exact location" Damon sighed, she'd been gone a full day, it was now late afternoon. He'd heard from the gang early this morning to tell him that there was still no luck, but _Bonnie _was the one who found the town. New world witch cast a barrier spell that only a New World Witch could detect its starting point. Damn witches. Luckily that had Bonnie.

"Well, what town is he in, Damon?" Kathrine asked, getting frustrated. She wanted to make sure Elena was OK. But Damon still wasn't sure he could trust her. 'Eh' the thought, the entire gang is there, if anything goes wrong, they'll kill Kathrine on the spot.

"They're in Umbrea, somewhere in Africa? I think it's the capital of Old World Africa?" Damon said, he knew they're in Umbrea, but he wasn't sure which continent that was on.

"South America, Damon. Maybe you should take an Old World Geography class or something, hm? But I know where that is, I know his house there, I know the secret cave where the entrance is, I can help, Damon" She said, forgetting about the twins, jumping up and down yelling out.

"Damn it, Kathrine. The girls! Fine, go and help, but can't you get Ally over here to help me? I'm losing my patients with Arabella." He growled. The girl really didn't like it when Damon fed her or bathed her when Elena wasn't around. Perhaps the child just knew that Elena was missing, he had no bloody idea.

"OK I'll go fetch her now! Then I'll be on my way. I'll give Tanya a call and let her know I'm coming!" with that she flew out the door, Damon could tell she was excited to help… OK maybe befriending her wasn't a bad idea.

**GPOV later that day**

They were all in Umbrea, but they had no idea where Eric was staying, if Elena was near him or if the witch was OK. They assumed the witch wasn't dead because there wasn't random humans waltzing around the streets.

"I think we should hunker down for the night, Tyler, you take first watch, turn into a wolf for that. Scout the houses around here, but honestly I'm not sure there in any houses around here, maybe an underground prison or something. OK, Care and Bonnie, you take the first Motel we booked in at, get your rest, but Bonnie stay aware of your surroundings. Can you do that yet?" Tanya asked, this mission was so important for their entire world. If that baby was lost, not a huge deal, emotional heart break for Elena and Damon, but not a major for the entire world.

However if that bastard Eric manages to impregnate her? Well, that's a whole other story. Power could revert to Eric until the baby is of age, which is enough time for Eric to brain wash the kid into solely being his puppet.

"Yep, one of the first things Grams taught me, especially with Vampires around Mystic Falls!" Bonnie said excitedly, that girl had a bit too much energy right now.

"All right, the rest of you spread out between the motels and hostels we booked. Ask people if they've seen _Kathrine_. We don't want people thinking we're looking for Elena. Show the picture of Kathrine, just say that you were supposed to meet for lunch or whatever. Maybe someone would have seen Elena and recognize the photo, but don't know she's being held against her will. Those people might point us in the direction of "Kathrine". As for when Kathrine gets here, wherever hostel / motel she turns up at, do a big "Oh you made it I was worried kiss kiss hug" scene, and text everyone immediately so we can stop asking if they've seen _Kathrine_. OK? Great. Goodnight." Tanya walked away, she was knackered. She missed Elena a lot, they'd gotten really close over the last few weeks, and she really hopped nothing happened to Elena.

How could she forget to cast the blocking spell on the spell the witch cast to pull Elena out of the house? She checked the spells attached to the house, and it wasn't there. She felt like this entire thing was her fault. She couldn't tell Damon, he'd rip her head off, but she needed to tell someone to get it off her chest. Maybe Elena would understand. She hadn't even told Lucas, he'd be mad at her!

She was walking back to her motel when Kathrine came flying out of nowhere.

"Kathrine? You got here rather quickly… and not really dressed… at all?" Tanya was confused, she knew Kathrine was a bit qwerky, but running around with just a bra on her top half and jeans on her bottom? Wait a minute… those eyes…

"Tanya! I'm not Kathrine, I'm Elena!" she said, breathing deeply, she was out of breath and clutching her stomach

"He… He tried too... He said he'd wait…. But… He was almost… totally naked, but my jeans, they wouldn't come off! Thank god, thank god!" Elena yelled, falling to the ground, shaking, and clutching her stomach, rocking forwards and backwards.

"Come quick, found Elena, Central High Street" she mind messaged to Bonnie

"Elena, sweetheart? Come on, let's get you up and let's go to my motel, OK? Get you some clothes and we can talk about it there"

"No, I don't want to talk about it, oh god. What if he? What if I'm? I…. This can't happen!"

"Elena, calm down, it's OK. You're pregnant already, OK? There is no way in hell you can have his child, especially because… as you say... He didn't… well…. He couldn't get your jeans off. Let's just get going, OK?" Tanya had never handled a rape victim before, or a near rape victim. She had no idea what to do or say.

"You'll get through this, Elena. Jump up, come on". She gently pulled Elena up, still clutching her stomach, she started walking with Tanya slowly to the motel

"Head to my motel, bring everyone". She messaged Bonnie again

It seemed to take forever to get to the motel, and by the time they got to Tanya's room, everyone was already up there.

"Elena? You need to talk about this" Martha said calmly, "I can send everyone out of the room, but you need to talk about this ASAP instead of letting it eat you, OK, sweetie? Before I meet Ty I worked with the Police in the New World with Rape victims, counselling them, I can…"

"He was naked. He was ready to go… _Totally _ready. But my jeans wouldn't come off" Elena butted in, cutting Martha off. She didn't care about the guys or the people she barely knew in the room. She wanted Eric dead.

"He almost raped me! He touched me and licked me…" A shiver went up her spine, Tanya's heart broke, previously it sounded like perhaps he hadn't broken that barrier.

"He… he said was about to… go.. insi…. I can't… oh god.." Elena let out a sob "he made his face look like Stefan's, Damon's and even Ric's! He was playing games. Monica was there, casting spell after spell to look like other people…. Against her will! Please, do not hurt her! Just hurt him... Please, hurt him…!" She cried, falling to the floor, shaking

"He was trying to pull my jeans down, but… they stayed in place, almost like Monica was making them stronger, maybe he thought I was holding them up? I don't know". she sobbed again

"He was busy licking my neck, he'd forgotten about the fact my jeans magically wouldn't come off! He was distracted…. He never… Entered me…. I supposed he wasn't even close to it. Am I over reacting? It still feels horrible… He was distracted by my scent from my neck, he let his guard down …. Monica cast a spell that threw him across the room and I made a run for it… He just laughed and said it didn't matter, that just because he didn't…. Enter…. Didn't mean he wouldn't make Monica cast a spell to somehow make me pregnant. Oh god. How could anyone? I…. please, I want to _kill him!" _she yelled, suddenly very angry, as she should be, but her sobs had turned into heavy breathing, she was gritting her teeth, pacing the room still in her underwear

"Elena, we will go after him tomorrow. I promise you that. But perhaps now would be best to talk to the police?" Elijah suggested, always the responsible one. Wanting to do things the correct way.

"No police. Because I will _kill him!" _Kathrine's voice came from the doorway "No one hurts my granddaughter and gets away with it!"

"Rape here is punishable by death. Especially when one of the governors or Royal Leaders say so. Informing the police is just a formality. Even if he couldn't get your pants down, it's still an attempt." Ty explained calmly. "Also, he has a warrant for his body, dead or alive, anyway. This just once again solidifies the claim as to why we want him captured"

"I have no idea where I ran from.. the house? Where is it… Why can't I remember where it was… He whipped my memory of the house! I don't know how I got here! How will I get him!" Elena cried, falling to the floor again, frustrated that she couldn't recall what the house had looked like. She knew she looked back so many times, one to check Eric wasn't following, and two to make sure she committed the house to memory.

"Elena, it's OK. We'll find him and kill him, or severely punish him. There are lots of families who have been through this, he's tried to procreate with a few hunters over the years he's been alive. We can get through this." Martha said, trying to get Elena to sit

"I need to shower. I need to scrub him off, argh, even I can smell him on me, you vampire must be gagging… oh god…" she mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom

"We're… going to find him and kill him, right?" Caroline asked, not sure if they had been saying all this crap for Elena's sake or if they were actually going to kill him.

"Well, there are many people who want him dead, many who want to torture him. We'll see who comes out strongest. I myself am for torture, he's the reason my first wife is dead. Why Lucas' parents are gone, why our population is dwindling, and the reason so many seemingly good people are being turned into evil bastards. So death or torture. Either one."

"We need to wipe her memory of it" Stefan said, looking at the ground, tears in his eyes

"Well, that's up to her…" Caroline started

"She saw me, Caroline. Obviously she knows it wasn't me, but… I don't want her having nightmares about me doing that to her. She'll be terrified of Damon touching her, it might bring back memories"

"Stefan right, if we don't take away the memory entirely, at lest take out the fact that anyone she may know was doing the deed. That will screw her up. I had one victim whose partner's twin brother raped her. She couldn't bring herself to touch her partner again. Unfortunately for her I can't just cast a spell to make her forget. It was all on police record and everything. Over here, Elena is lucky. It'll be on record, but no one will speak of it to her. She won't be reminded about it, or confused about what people are talking about. With the record I can make it private, so that no one aside from the authorities have access to it, and even then, they'll be silenced by a spell, but I think Tanya can do that spell better then I" Martha smiled at Tanya. This was turning into one rough night.

"Elena?" Boomed a voice from the hallway "ELENA! Where are you?"

Bonnie rushed to the door "Damon?"

"Elena, where is she! I can hear her heart beat! Where is she? Is she ok? She's obviously alive… oh god… What.. what happened?"

He burst in the room, quickly looked around, noticing Elena wasn't there and rushed into the bathroom. He could smell it. Bonnie was sure.

Everyone was silent in the tiny bedroom Tanya had rented.

"I'm going to fucking kill that cunt" was all anyone heard, followed by a soft bang as Elena dropped to the floor and sobbing loudly, which was quickly muffled by what everyone assumed was Damon, following her to the floor and cradling her, like he did whenever she was upset.

**A/N: OK… heavy chapter I know. This **_**IS **_**a re-upload. I changed it so she wasn't…. penetrated? But stuff still happened against her will, it's still rape, it's still a pretty heavy subject. And I apologise about that, but it's my story? Idk. **

**The point of this happening is (Spoiler alert) going to make both Damon and Elena relize how important it is to catch this bastard. Damon will become more involved in the community, Elena will help other victims in the community, having been through what they have, she'll become a voice. **


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV 29****th**** June**

He walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. When he turned around he was greeted with the sight of Elena standing naked in-front of the small bathroom mirror, her hands on the sink, just staring at herself. Her body was covered in bruises… what exactly had happened?

"Elena" Damon said, so quietly that he wasn't sure if she'd heard him.

"He almost raped me, Damon. He said he'd wait a few days. Try to make me submit without… forcing himself, but he lied" Elena whispered back, her eyes much dimmer then the last time he'd seen her, the previous night.

"I'm going to fucking kill that cunt" Damon practically shouted, Elena let out a loud sob and fell to the floor, holding herself, Damon took one large step over to her and sunk down to the floor to hold her, kiss her, try and make it better the best way be could – by just being there for her.

"Damon, it was terrible, I was in my room and…." She started, reliving the memories

_Monica had bought Elena her dinner in her bed – the bed Elena wasn't allowed to leave unless she had to use the bathroom. Monica didn't say anything to Elena, she tried her hardest not to meet her eyes, Elena could tell. However, when she eventually got to look at those eyes, they were sorry looking almost, downcast and almost… horrified Elena thought. Yes, she could tell something had majorly upset Monica. That was the first sign she knew something was up. The second was when Monica muttered the only thing she would say that evening aside from the chanting "I'm sorry" as she scurried away out of Elena's room._

_The moment she put her plate down when she finished eating, a tall bulky man came in and forced her out of bed. "Oh you're going to have fun tonight, missy" he sneered at her. _

_They walked down many hall ways, the walls adorned with old paintings of individuals who had a kind of evil look about their eyes. She swore she'd seen a picture of Vlad the Impaler, if she made it out of this alive, she'd have to remember to ask someone about that._

_The man and Elena had walked down a set of stone steps, which led to a dimly lit hallway which was cold and drafty. Instead of a door at the end of this hallway, it just opened straight up into a stone room, were she could see Monica and Eric standing._

"_What's going on?" She asked, even though she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. "not tonight" she silently begged._

"_Elena, Monica has informed me that the best time of month under the __**moon **__to try and produce children is tonight!" Eric said excitedly, almost jumping around the room like a small child._

"_I know she said you're not in the stage of your cycle were it suits you best, but I quite like the idea of a child conceived under the moonlight, don't you? Perhaps we can try, and keep trying, eh?" he asked Elena, smiling at her, slowly walking towards her with open arms. The man behind her yanked her top off, her bra staying firmly in place_

"_Mmm, those perky breasts, full of milk, mm? I guess I can work with that" Eric said, smirking and winking at Elena._

"_No, please don't! Not tonight! I… I can't have any more babies! The twins…. They ripped my insides up!" she tried, anything, any lie that'd work, that'd stop this from happening_

"_Nah uh uh, lying is an ugly trait, Elena. I hope our son or daughter doesn't inherit that trait from you. I'll have to beat it out of them!" he chuckled, pulling Elena to him._

_He vamped them over to the wall, she had her back pressed up against it. His face suddenly turned into Stefan's "no no no!" she screamed, god this would screw her up mentally and she knew it._

"_I know Stefan was soft and gentle with you, Elena. But don't you just want to know what it's like to go rough with him, just once?" Eric asked as he was nipping down her neck. Elena didn't know what to say, she didn't want to make him angry so she said nothing. In that moment she resigned herself to taking it._

_He had gotten to her breasts, his hands fumbling with her jean buttons "These damn things won't come off…. Mmm but your scent, your fear…. You hide it as fear, Elena, but its arousal, I can tell…" he trailed off, rubbing her core from the outside of her jeans._

_Elena's eyes had been closed up until then, her jeans __**did**_ _feel a bit tighter than usual, she looked to Monica, who was throwing her hands in the air and chanting in Latin or some other foreign language, and she winked at Elena. The tight jeans must have something to do with her, Elena thought._

"_Oh god your scent is so good. Fuck, I could just fuck myself to your scent, Elena…." Eric growled, his face now Alaric's, his body transformed from skinny Stefan to a more bulky Ric._

_He was nibbling at her ears and neck, running one hand through her hair and the other was on his own member, rubbing himself furiously. _

"_Please, please…" Elena begged, _

"_Please what? Please fuck you? I would, but it seems you're stuck in these jeans… Did we feed you too much for dinner, sweet Elena?" he said, grunting as he rubbing himself harder, biting and sucking her neck more violently. His hand had moved from her hair to her breasts, roughly grabbing them, hurting her._

"_God, yes, your breasts will be perfect to feed our children." He said against her neck as he bit into her. No warning like Damon always gave (Or more that she usually begged for), no licking to prepare the area. Just straight fangs in. He started sucking hard, draining her. But instead of her blood making him stronger, it seemed to weaken him, he let his guard down, he was totally caught up in Elena's blood, he'd stopped touching himself, stopped roughly groping her breasts, he'd moved his hands to Elena's hips and he was moaning as he was draining her._

_Monica picked up on the weakness in Eric, and managed to throw him aside with magic. It took a few seconds for Elena to gather what had happened. She had to make a run for it. She glanced around the room for a door – the guard who had bought her down before long gone as he wasn't allowed to witness the act. She ran towards a door she found that lead outside, as she was running towards it she heard Eric laughing, she couldn't help but stop as if Monica was casting a spell on her to force her to halt._

"_Oh sweet Elena. Your taste is intoxicating, how does Damon do it? Not totally drain you at any chance he gets? Anyway, it doesn't matter, sweet Elena. I've done my job, look at your pants, darling Elena. I will force Monica to merge our DNA, this is the Old World, after all! Anything is possible, dear Elena. So run…._

"…. "_Run back to your dear friends who are no doubt looking for you, you're free to go_" was what he called after me! Oh god Damon… it was terrible!" She sobbed into his shoulders

"I didn't understand about the jeans part, but when I had made it a far enough distance, oh god. He'd… he did finish himself on me. It's disgusting! Can he really merge our DNA?" Elena sobbed again

"Elena, baby, remember? You're already pregnant! You can't carry his child, I promise you" Damon whispered into her ear, gently kissing her forehead

"What if he somehow makes it his instead of yours?" she asked, getting to the point where she was now coughing on her own tears, she'd been crying for a while now.

"That's not possible babe. Come on, let's get you in this shower"

"Can…. Can you wash him off of me, Damon?" she asked shyly

"What do you mean?" Damon replied, raising his eyebrows

"I want him gone, but I want you to do it, please Damon, I can't bear to touch myself. Clean Eric off of me…" she trailed off, as Damon suddenly understood, he quickly ripped all his clothing off, picked her up, and got in the shower with her, cleaning and scrubbing exactly where she asked, how she wanted. Trailing kisses all over her body. There was nothing sexual about it, he didn't expect sex or anything at all in return. He was washing away Eric and replacing him with sweet gentle kisses. Elena smiled with each soft touch, she understood exactly what Damon was doing, and even though it seemed silly, it was exactly what she needed.

**GPOV 29****th**** June **

Damon and Elena were still in the shower together, she hadn't kicked him out yet, so hopefully the whole "Eric looking like Damon" thing didn't affect her so much.

"If she's forgotten where he lives, how will we find him?" Caroline asked, glancing around at the solemn faces in the room

"He'll need to come out to resupply for blood, also for food for the witch, we'll try catch him then" Tanya explained

"And why has no one caught him before now? He's been out in public? How come no one picked up that he had entered Caprica? You guys said there was an alarm that went off whenever anyone entered and left the area?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, for the crew from Mystic Falls, including Tyler who now lived in Caprica, this question has been on their minds for some time now.

"Simply put, he out manoeuvres us, we have no idea how he slipped through into Caprica, perhaps he's been there all along and never left. He entered a few months ago, long before Damon and Elena even became aware they would become parents. We lost track of him, assuming he'd slipped under the raider somehow, but perhaps he just never left? That's the story I've gotten from the guards of Caprica who've been over and over the records of all entering and leavings since then." Ty offered

"It's really as simple as that? Not some mysterious witch craft spell?" Caroline asked

"Believe it or not, Caroline, the Old World isn't _only _witch spells and potions. Sometimes people just hide and we can't find them. Perhaps there's an underground cave or something we missed" Elijah said, rolling his eyes at Caroline.

"So we just stake out the blood bank?" Stefan asked, he was very sceptical about that, surely an evil vampire wouldn't just come out and go to a blood bank, surely he had this all planned out?

"No, his right hand man will probably stock up for him. We can get Elijah to compel him – his compulsion on other vampires works over here thankfully, and he can work on the inside for us, we can lure him out by telling him about Elena's pregnancy – make him believe that Monica speed up the process like her first pregnancy, we'll basically get our inside man to feed him information about the pregnancy, hopefully get a play on his want to be a father, draw him out, and….. kill him?" Ty ended with a question, this was up to Elena. Either way he would die but torture, or straight death sentence, it would be her call. She was family now, Eric hurting her was a direct insult to him.

"Can't we just lock him up for the rest of his life? You know, feed him barely anything, but not actually torture him?" Elena asked, she appeared from the bathroom, dressed in PJ's that Damon had thought at last minute she might need from the house. Damon was behind her, his arms around her, his chin on her head, letting her lead the way. She dragged him to the couch where he sat down and she slipped onto his lap, snuggling into his chest. It was odd to watch, after the experience she'd just had, she seemed so calm and…. Almost happy. Happy to be in her soulmates arms, everyone in the room guessed.

"Elena" Martha started "He almost rapped you, he's raped many other people, men and woman, killed families, including Damon and Stefan's Grandmother, there are so many people in this world _and _the New World that want him dead or tortured for a very long time before put to the death" she finished. Her own family had turned traitor and ran along with Eric, those that didn't follow the rest of the family were hung within inches of their lives, tortured, throats cut but not enough to be killed. The images in her memory were horrific, Martha was one of the many who wanted to _torture _Eric, not just kill him. The only reason Martha wasn't killed was because she was long married to Ty and Eric simply ignored her for whatever reason.

"Simply putting him in a jail cell will not please the people, just because we turn off their "evil" sides, doesn't mean they don't have free-will and will up-rise and break into the jail cell and kill the monster" Ty said, knowing that Martha didn't want to go into detail about her family.

"You can't save everyone, Elena." Stefan added, knowing exactly where this was coming from. She'd gone so far as forgiving Kathrine, who was now sitting in the room agreeing with the rest of the gang – something that hardly ever happened in Mystic Falls. Now Elena was trying to allow Eric to live a peaceful life in a jail cell? Hours after his attempted rape? She just couldn't help herself

"Yes, Elena. He must rot for what he's done do you!" Kathrine stated, standing up and moving over to Damon and Elena. She sat down and petted Elena's arm, still not used to showing affection. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it" she added

Elena smiled at Kathrine but then suddenly shot up in Damon's lap at the mention of family "Where are the girls, Damon?" she almost yelled

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Ally has them, but we should get back? Let everyone else deal with this? Arabella misses you like crazy, and… when I left, they only had one more feed left…" he trailed off, hoping to get Elena out of this cramped room and away from all these people.

"Well, OK. But I want updates whenever _anything _happens" Elena said, standing up and straightening her clothes. "I er, think I need to see my babies too" she giggled, looking at her own breasts.

"Ah, shit, sorry" Damon asked, noticing she was leaking breast milk, he didn't even think to bring a bra or those milk pad thing as she never used them at home.

He stood up in-front of her and picked her up, "See you guys later!" And whisked her out the room. Everyone smiled at that, at least she was joking around, either Damon really helped her in the bathroom or she was great at hiding her feelings from her friends.

The room started chatting, making plans on how to catch Eric, Martha telling them about her family history a bit, and Bonnie telling everyone the importance of keeping Monica alive at all costs.

The plan was simple, as Ty stated, they planned on just waiting it out, waiting around for Eric's right hand man to come out of hiding, compel, corrupt, whatever it took to get Eric out of his den. The only issue was getting Elena to come along with her "pregnancy" – everyone in that room knew Damon wouldn't have a bar of using her as bait.

**EPOV 10****th**** July, 2015**

It'd been almost two weeks since she was attacked, taken hostage, and almost raped. Whenever Damon had to leave to work for Ty, she still had nightmares about it, but when Damon came home and held her close, they all went away. As cliché as that sounded, that was just more evidence that they were soulmates – just his presence calmed her and visa versa for him after a hard days work.

Tanya had come over the day prior to confirm that indeed there was just one baby this time and it was a boy. Damon was over the moon to say the least. He dragged Elena out that night and took her shopping for boy clothes – even though she was only due in April, he wanted to buy things now. He reminded Elena of Jenna and Caroline when they found out she was pregnant the first time around.

Damon was at work again with Stefan, making up posters and speeches for Damons campaign. It seemed a bit pointless, considering no-one had entered the race except Emon – who was now dead. Ty said it was all just a formality. The people of Caprica could choose "no vote" and have no governor until someone they liked came along, but they all seemed to like Damon.

Elena was home with the girls, Kathrine was sitting on a bar stool facing into the kitchen – much to Damon's disapproval, but much to Elena's joy. This last week she'd gotten closer with Kathrine. It seemed really odd but somehow the pregnancy had encouraged Elena to trust her that little bit more. Both Damon and Elena had to welcome Kathrine into the home, and Damon didn't shy away from protesting about it.

"We're going to be due around the same time, maybe a week a part?" Kathrine stated, excitedly, she was rubbing her belly even though she was barely showing, it was like a yawn in a way, because Elena started doing the same thing from the kitchen, a huge smile on her face.

"I know! It's going to be so weird having the girls and the new baby only like, what? 10 months apart? And my babies will grow up with yours! And it'll be like the family I thought I'd never get to have after my lost my parents!" Elena replied, almost jumping around with excitement.

"But you can't come over every day and we're not babysitting all the time" boomed Damon from the front door, "in fact I'm starting to really regret letting you in, you've been here almost every day for the past two weeks! Doesn't Mike miss you?" Damon snickered "Oh wait….. Maybe not" he called, heading into the play room to check on the sleeping twins, he tried to avoid Kathrine whenever she was over.

"Actually, Damon. Mike and Kathrine are here for dinner tonight, along with Ally, Aaron and Kelly" Elena giggled, knowing that Damon was sick of company and just wanted alone time with his girls.

"Don't forget me!" called Stefan from upstairs. Ever since the Eric incident, Stefan had been staying at the house, much to Damon's annoyance. He felt responsible for Elena being taken and he wanted to be there night and day to make sure nothing happened again.

"God, why don't we just invite Ty and Martha and Tyler and Ric and Jenna? AND AND AND DON'T FORGET the entire neighbourhood!" Damon called

"Don't wake up those girls, 'Tessa was a little cow today, and I think her moods are effecting Arabella's now too." Elena sighed "I thought you were only working a couple of full days a week? You've been working full time, Damon"

He vamped over to Elena, holding her from behind and running kisses down her neck "I'm sorry babe, but with Ty busy staking out Eric, I've been taking on some of his jobs, too"

"Hmm, well, to make up for it you can cook the BBQ tonight with Aaron, I've made the salads, the rest is up to you" she poked her tongue out at him

"Oh of course, I work all day only to come home and be slave driven all night! All this damn cooking and your stupidly increased sex drive, waking up for the girls, Jeez, Elena…" he sighed, winking at her, walking away to set up the BBQ they'd just bought over the weekend

"I'm going to ignore that! Slave driven my arse… pft. Anyway, Kathrine, have you found a house nearby?"

"You know, since you two moved in the prices around here have sky-rocketed, something about having good protection in the neighbourhood with Elijah, Stefan and Tyler around now, plus Damon of course. It's not like neither Mike nor myself can't afford any of the houses, but jeez! For some reason turning my humanity back on and becoming pregnant has made me a little… conscious about the money we're spending"

"I know what you mean kind of… Damon showed me his bank accounts when I explained that I _thought _I needed to get a job to support us and the girls. Even though I've seen the numbers… it's still hard for me to spend the money carelessly like he does. I mean, he got me my own credit card, but I never use it. Although I'm starting to run out of the money I saved up over all the years in high school, so… maybe I'll get a job or something"

"Please, Elena! I've seen _Stefan's _bank account and I know how more responsible with money Damon is, if he's letting you be a stay at home mum, I say go for it! I'm doing it, though to be fair I'm like a million years old and the money is mine so I guess I can't say I know where you're coming from…" Kathrine said.

"Hm, well I guess I have eternity to live now, so I have plenty of time to pay him back. EH! I love being a stay at home mum…" right as she said that, Contessa started crying "argh, except with 'Tessa. Damn it, she's only been down for half an hour, I gotta finish this cake then I have to get dressed and feed 'Bella and…." She trailed off, walking into the play room to fetch Tessa.

When she left, the doorbell rung so Kathrine got up to answer it, she'd somewhat made herself at home in the mansion and it wasn't uncommon for her to answer the phone or the door.

However when she got there, no one was on the other side, except a little package. She looked around but couldn't see anyone, however she could sense that a vampire had been around. Just because she wasn't a vampire anymore, didn't mean she couldn't sense the type of supernatural people around her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside with the package, addressed to Elena.

Elena came in holding Contessa, cursing to no one about how she was only good with Damon and how dear he work all week when they agreed to only a few days for now.

"Open it up!" Elena almost yelled excitedly, looking at the parcel Kathrine was holding.

"I don't know, Elena. I sense another vampire around when I got it from the other side of the door.. if it hurts you…."

"Oh please, come on! We can't die, I mean, unless it cuts our heads off or stabs us in the heart, open it up! It's probably just from Caroline! She's in town visiting Tyler!" she said excitedly

"All right…" Kathrine said as sceptically as she began to open the box, right when Damon came in and sat down to take Contessa from Elena, they both watched while Kathrine slowly unwrapped the plain brown wrapping paper and twine around the box.

"There's a note, it says "_To my sweet Elena. I know you're pregnant and it's a boy! Isn't that great, my sweet peach? I told you I could get Monica to work her magic on the DNA I left on your body. Take this gift as a congratulations! From your soon to be master, Eric xoxo_" Argh, this guys a creep!" Kathrine finished

"Ah man what the fuck?" Damon asked angrily, shoving Contessa at Elena and striding over to where Kathrine was standing to read the note himself.

"Jesus Christ…" he said after he finished reading it.

Kathrine was busy pulling out the contents of the box, a small blue PJ set with "little vamp King" written on it, and a bracelet with a small note attached that said "This will grow with our baby boy", she looked closer and running down the middle of the entire bracelet was dark Green Stone – She recalled Mike telling her that Green Stone was used as sun protection for vampires of the "old world" line when they went to visit the "new world". And at the bottom of the box there was a dress not dissimilar to the ones Elena already wore, except instead of white, this was one was black and strapless, like a boob-tube cut, but still flowly and very transparent. There was also a note which Kathrine read out to Elena

"For you, my sweet cherry scented slave. Black is more my colour, it will suit you, I'm sure of it. XOXO"

"Brr" Elena shivered "Please throw that away" she motioned to the trash can "throw the entire box and its contents away"

Everyone was silent has Kathrine walked to the kitchen to throw the box away. Elena just turned around and walked to the couch, preparing to breast feed Contessa.

"Elena, babe. You don't want to talk about this?" Damon asked, she was being calm… no one had said anything about the attack since the night Damon and Elena left the motel. All correspondence about Eric went to Damon and Elena shut him down whenever he tried to tell her what was happening.

"No" was all she said, trying to latch Contessa on to her breast

"Elena, babe. This… doesn't upset you?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her, gazing into her eyes, trying to read her, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Yes. It does. He thinks this baby…" She pointed at her small stomach "Is his, what if he tries to take it away? This is our baby, Damon. God I should of told him I was pregnant…." She cried, still trying to force Contessa to latch. Damon sat beside her took Contessa off Elena's hands who was struggling. He latched her on perfectly and just sat there and held her while Elena's hands covered her eyes as she cried. Probably not the best situation, but 'Tessa needed to be feed whenever possible as she was still very underweight for her age.

"Elena, if you told him you were pregnant, he would have killed the baby, and maybe even you in the process. But now… you're safe, the baby is safe, and we just have to catch him and put him away forever!" he smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood a little

"Yeah but what if the baby somehow takes on his DNA….."

"We'll beat it out of him?" Damon suggested

"That's what he said when I lied to him!" she sobbed and cried even harder. Damon was surprised Contessa had managed to stay latched at this point, damn kid must be hungry, finally!

"Damon, you're shit at this" came Kathrine's voice "Always joking about the serious stuff"

"Shut up, you!" he growled.

Elena finally took hold of Contessa with one arm, whipping her tears away with the other. "I'll be OK. I just needed to get it out."

"Get it out? Elena you cried for like a minute, you need to talk about it!" Damon almost shouted. Their lives had been normal since Elena had gotten back, but it kind of worried him. They'd even had sex more than usual.

"Look Damon, can't you just accept that I'm strong and I'm over it? I just needed to have a little cry and shout and now it's OK. The baby will be fine. I will be fine. We as a family will be fine." She sighed, taking 'Tessa off her breast and onto her shoulder, trying to burp her.

"Alright, alright! Just, if you want to talk babe, I'm here, OK? Even if I'm at work, I'll rush home whenever. I'm always here for you"

"Yeah until Tessa doesn't want to take her afternoon nap" she playfully growled at him.

"Look I just think over the last few years, all the shit we've all been through – sorry Kat – has just made me stronger. No one died and for that I'm thankful and that's what I think about to pull me through these situations now."

Man she had odd emotions. Damon never realized how quickly she just… "got over" stuff…

"Anyway, you have to go cook the BBQ, everyone will be here soon" Elena said, shooing Damon away. She got up to hand Contessa over to Kathrine before she went upstairs to get ready

**GPOV** – **Stake out for Eric**

Tanya, Lucas and Elijah were on watch over the town that Eric had decided to "hide" in. Ty and Martha were away trying to figure out why no alarm bells had gone off when Eric had entered that particular town, perhaps the Mayor was corrupt? Or the spell had simply worn off? They had no idea but the issue had to fix immediately.

"If the alarm system bubble for this stupid town is broken, how do we even know he's still here?" Lucas asked Tanya, who was reading through an old grimour she'd recently found from a Benet witch born in the Old World.

"We don't… but we've had guards on all the borders, filled with vervain so they can't be compelled. I mean, he could of ran passed them but with the witch in toe? She's got a spell on herself which means she can't be "vamp" speed away. Though… she _can _be teleported" she sighed. There seemed to be issues with every plan they had.

"And Elijah is _sure _this guy will come out to resupply for food?"

"Well, yeah. The witch has to eat and we've planted rumours that the witch has to stay alive until Elena's baby is born. "_Witches who cast spells to increase the rate of growth of any baby born of any type of human or supernatural being must be kept alive until said baby is born, otherwise the baby dies with her magic". _We spread it around the witch community, well, his advisors. They're all stupid enough to follow him? Then they're stupid enough to believe it"

"OK well what about…" Lucas started, but then Tanya's phone started rining

"Elijah?... Yes…. Yes… OK we're on our way" Tanya jumped off the bed and grabbed her coat, tugging Lucas along with her. He seemed to have jumped into "on" mode and was running after her, not asking questions, just following his wife wherever she went.

They arrived at the grocery store where the "right hand man" had been sighted. Lucas sprung from where he stopped and ran over to Elijah who seemed to be struggling to hold an overly large man to the ground

"Oh great, you're here. Please would you hold this man while I compel him?" He asked of Lucas, always the polite one.

"Sure thing, boss" he said as he slowly traded places with Elijah

"Please! Please don't compel me! I don't need to be compelled! Take me away! Oh god I don't want to help this lunatic anymore!" the man screamed

"Whatever do you mean? You're his right hand man!" Elijah asked in surprise, standing and towering above the large man on the ground

"He showed me what he did to Elena. He also showed me videos of what he did to my wife when I went away to stalk Caprica. He compelled her to enjoy it… but… it's still rape! My own wife!" he sobbed "She's pregnant with his child! I want to help take him down!" he yelled again, kicking and screaming out of reflex of being held against his will.

"Well, this is interesting. I'm afraid we'll still need to compel you, firstly to go back and act as if nothing is wrong, and secondly we need you to tell him a few things."

Tanya was standing back and watching, she felt like right now, she wasn't needed. This needed strength, and she was more on the "magic" side then strength side.

"Open your eyes and listen to me… You'll collect the groceries he wants you to collect, you'll go back to his hideout and act as if nothing is wrong with your allegiance to the man. However, you'll explain that you meet myself and Tanya here at the store, to inform you of Elena's pregnancy and how she is a few weeks ahead due to the spell Monica cast. You will try your best to convince him that Elena want's to meet him, to arrange custody and money issues. Explain that Elena is poor and she doesn't want to use Damon's money for a child that is not Damon's. Elena _will _be meeting him. That you do not have to lie about. Give him my number to contact to arrange a meeting. That is all"

Lucas stood up and helped the compelled man to his feet.

"Now you may begin what I compelled you to do" Elijah said, turning to walk away from the man and motioning for Lucas to do the same

**A/N: In the next chapter I'll probably do a massive jump head…. Hope everyone is OK with that. Thanks for the reviews and follows+Favs, it means a lot!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV 1****st**** Aug 2015**

Elena was sitting in the doctor's room in the New World. They'd come back to get a scan as all the doctors in the Old world were fully booked – Elena didn't want to take advantage of her "status" with the Salvatore's to be put in the front of the line.

"Ah, Elena! Damon! I'll be with you shortly!" came the voice of the nurse they'd previous seen when Elena was pregnant with the twins

"Oh fuck I didn't think about this… you're supposed to be pregnant with the twins" Damon whispered.

"Ah, I miss carried?" She totally forgot about the rush pregnancy, and then the fact that she "healed" in 2 weeks thanks to vampire blood, and then conceived _again._ It didn't help that Jenna was in the waiting room with the twins.

"Alright, I saw the little twins out there! Aren't they cute! I can't believe we under calculated how far along you were! And that you were having twins!" the nurse exclaimed. She didn't seemed fazed one bit that Elena was pregnant again.

"I, yeah… Well. We thought I miscarried when I gave birth to them, they were very underdeveloped when they came out, and we're surprised they're still here" Elena said, looking at Damon, encouraging him to help her out

He cleared his throat "Ah, yeah. In fact 'Tessa in still largely underweight… They seem to be learning and developing at the right rate though, as if they were born at the correct time…"

It was partly true, they _were_ born early, but they defiantly should have died if they were in the New World.

"And now you're pregnant again!? It's like magic, isn't it?" She winked at them. Maybe she knew more than she was leading on. Elena hadn't really thought about who was supernatural in Mystic Falls before. She'd just ignored everyone else when Damon and Stefan came into their lives. Perhaps the nurse was a witch of some sort? Surely Damon would have noticed? Oh well, no time for that now…

"Right, we're going to do the scan, make sure he or she is developing at the right rate, nothing wrong is going on, you know, basically what happened with the scan with the twins! I have all your details here so no needs to go over medical history. Elena, the doctor will however have to… check that you can vaginally give birth this time. The twins may have done some damage if they came out to early. It's a routine check-up that we do on all patients that give birth earlier then they're supposed to. Actually, which hospital did you give birth at?"

The nurse must have realized that Elena wasn't in Mystic Falls for the birth.

"Ah, out of country. New Zealand, actually… We took a short holiday, well, we've moved there now…" She trailed off. This was just getting more awkward.

"Right, ok, well….. Here's the doctor, I'll see you two when you come out!" she winked and left the room.

It seemed someone did some compelling on the doctor, as he avoided all questions to do with the early birth, aside from basic things like "did it hurt" "How long until you healed?" those types of things.

The finally lifted Elena's hospital gown and she started to panic. "Damon… Hold my hand…" she cried quietly. Damon instantly knew what was going on in her head.

"Shhh, baby girl, he's not going to hurt you. He's a doctor. Everything will be fine" he cooed, holding her hand and petting her hair to try and calm her.

"Miss Gilbert, please I need you to relax, un-tense for me" the doctor asked. Elena did was she was told, with tears streaming down her face. The doctor also avoided asking why Elena was crying or why she was so tense. Caroline must have compelled the guy, both Elena and Damon were thankful for that.

"OK! Great! You look in perfectly good health down here, Miss Gilbert! Let's get the scan out of the way, 5 pictures, Mr Salvatore?" the doctor asked.

"Yes of course! It's my first son after all!"

"Son? Oh we can't tell you that just yet" the doctor laughed. Damon had forgotten that they wouldn't be able to "find out" the sex – never mind everyone in the Old World already knew it was a boy.

When the scan was over the doctor explained the baby was small for its size and Elena should really be on bed rest – yes, so early on – but something had upset her which had upset the growth of the baby. Elena and Damon knew what that was. They took the scan pictures of their tiny third baby bean and walked out like normal happy parents.

"I'll stop working for Ty for a few months?" Damon suggested, he still felt bad for falling for Eric's trap and staying to fight at the party instead of looking after the love of his life.

"No it's OK. We can hire a nanny or a maid or something? I know you enjoy working with Ty…."

"HIRE ME!" Caroline said loudly "Me and Tyler are thinking of moving in together in the Old World, hire me to be a nanny!" she shouted excitably, almost in tears.

"We'll have to talk about it, Care. I don't know what kind of help I'll need… I could be…" Elena trailed off when Care cut her off

"I heard! You're on bed rest! Which means _I _can bring you the babies and you can feed them, then _I _can take them and dress them and play with them and maybe even do washing and what not…. It'll be so fun! You don't even have to pay me!" she begged

"Care, I don't think you realize how much work will need to be done. You'll _want _to be paid" Damon looked at her as they all left the hospital. Jenna was pushing the twins, being quiet, Ric was at work so it was just Elena, Damon, Caroline, Jenna and Jeremy present. Elijah had agreed they didn't really need a body guard in the New World and Jeremy with his hunter powers should be enough if anything did happen.

"I… I just want to help in any way I can"

"Well that'll be great! It'll be so good to have a friend close by! Ally's been great but she's almost due to pop any minute! She swears she's just got one baby boy, but I swear its twins…." Elena smiled, remembering how Ally had sworn through her teeth that she was carrying a single child but "she didn't want to check with magic because it'd ruin the surprise" Yeah, OK Ally. Elena giggled to herself.

They'd all made their way to the Mystic Grill where Sheriff Forbes was eating lunch alone, Elena took a crying Contessa out of her pram and handed her to Damon, who sauntered off to talk to the Sheriff, one of his only close friends.

**DPOV**

God she looked miserable, Damon thought. Surely with me and Stef gone there was less crime around?

"Liz! How are you? Why the long face?" Damon asked, holding Contessa one arm and rubbing her belly with the other – the perks of being a vampire _and _a "built" man. Contessa was nothing but a feather in his hands, which meant she could be held with one arm and soothed with the other.

"Oh Damon! I haven't meet the twins yet! Who is this one?" she beamed, smiling at the small girl in Damon's arms.

"This is _my _baby girl, Contessa. She's a daddy's girl through and through" he laughed, today she was dressed in faux leather – again – and little biker boots. If it weren't for the pink bow on her little hat she could probably pass as a little baby boy.

"She's adorable Damon…" Liz sighed, continuing to eat her lunch

"Liz, why so glum? You know you can talk to me anytime you want, right?" he enquired again.

"My job is just so boring now! It's back to how it was before you and Stefan arrived with all the Originals and Kathrine in tow. Mystic Falls is a really boring place. Especially since Tyler's mum passed. The parties and balls are just… Meh….. Not even any drunken students around. Nothing, Damon! I'm bored out of my brains!" she cried, Damon could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Look, Liz. Caroline is thinking of moving over to the Old World. I'm running for Governor of my town… How about if I win, you come over and help me out? The crime is picking up because of the spell that's still pretty weak. Eric has a more followers now, too. We have no idea why. Elena and I think it's a great place. No complaints from us. Maybe… Maybe you can give us a hand?" Damon offered.

"Eric? Spell is weakened?" Liz looked a bit confused

"Ah… Caroline didn't tell you the whole story….. _Well…" _Damon told Liz the entire story, starting from the beginning where he and Elena found out she was pregnant, right through to Elena's kidnapping and rape, and the package that the sick man sent to their home.

"Mmmm. But those are all vampires and witches and werewolves, Damon. I'm just human, I won't be of much help" she sighed

"Come on Liz. You'll be closer to Caroline and Elena, you might even meet a handsome young man…" he winked, he knew the Sheriff had been lonely lately, too.

"I can sponsor you to come over, as a human. You'll have my protection – which right now consists of Elijah, Tyler and Stefan. You can stay with us until you find your own place, or with Caroline. You're staff under you will be supernatural, so you'll be safe. You just have to plan and watch and survey what goes on, you'll report to me so it's almost like a step down on your current job here, but I can make your pay a _little _bit higher" he winked and laughed, he could afford to pay Liz many lifetimes of salary's.

"I'll think about it. It's breaking my heart I'm going to be losing Caroline, she's thinking of starting a playschool"

"Playschool? She only just offered to take care of our place and the girls" Damon farrowed his brows

"Yeah she just text me before you guys arrived, I guess you guys gave her an idea" Liz smiled at Damon. "Can I hold her?"

Damon passed Contessa – who was now calm – to the Sheriff.

"It'd be great to have you living nearby, Liz. I don't think Ric and Jenna want to move. Sure, Elena has Kathrine now, but I'm sure she'd love to have you there as her mother figure, and… Ya know, I may be a tough big bad vampire, but it'd be good to have a friend around, ya know?" Damon smiled. Elena really had turned him soft in these few months they'd been together

"I'll think about it" Liz smiled, bouncing Contessa up and down, earning giggles from the often grumpy child.

**GeneralPOV**

Now that Emon had gone, someone needed to replace him as head warewolf. The next in line was Tyler, who was now sitting in the small quaint town that Eric was hiding in, chatting with Lucas at a café.

"So, when will we start training?" Tyler asked

"Soon, Ty has suggested that for a while, just until you get your bearings on this entire thing that I become your "second in charge" kind of deal. You'll turn to me for advice, I'll take action if things get too tough. Things like that. I've done it for both Eric and Tanya – in fact don't tell Tanya I told you, but I still often help her out. Especially with the town we lord over, the vampires there are a bit sexist towards woman – including the woman vampires. Very old school set in their ways. They don't approve of Tanya owning her little potion store. So I take a handle on all the vampires there, call in Ty if needed."

Tyler nodded along, this new world was really interesting, if not a little backwards.

"And what town will I lord over?" Tyler asked, he'd only been to Caprica – where he lived close to Damon and Elena, the Central City Subvantine, and this small town were Eric was hiding.

"Well, for now you have a contract with Elijah to look over Elena and the girls. After you're dismissed or no longer needed, we'll set you up in a town that has no ruling lord. Basically what you'll do is rule over the entire werewolf race until then. All issues will come to you if they cannot be solved on their home base. You'll host a party every couple of months for all the leaders of the towns to come to wherever you are and discus how your people are behaving, what achievements they've done, any praise that's needed or new family lines created. The wolves have a rich history and there is a huge amount of records on every member of the species to make sure no inbreeding happens and what not. No issues so far, but the species is dwindling"

"OI!" Boomed a voice from close by

"Fuck that's Eric" Lucas muttered to Tyler.

They both shot up on their feet, standing at the ready

"Where is Elena? I want to meet with her!" Eric said rather loudly, taking large strides in their direction

"You'll need to call Elijah, mate. He's the one who's taking care of her while she's pregnant" Lucas lied, no one but Damon was "looking after" her. Elijah was just a security guard, but a permanent one in their lives at that.

"Yeah I called.. He said he'd bring her! Where is she?"

**EPOV**

Elijah was in the Mystic Grill, he strode over to Elena quickly and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"We need to go"

Elena got up. She knew what was happening. She was meeting Eric. Coming face to face with her almost raper. She could do this. She could do this. _She could do this…_

She handed Arabella over to Jenna. Everyone except Damon and Stefan were in on what was happening, it was the only way to go along with the plan. No way in hell would either of the brothers let her go.

Elijah and Elena walked a fair distance away from the Grill, just incase Damon could smell the magic of the transportation in the air.

"I'm a little scared" Elena admitted. She'd been dreading this all week, knowing sooner or later Eric would come out of hibernation and attempt to contact her.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he did not sound angry on the phone, Elena. So hopefully this will go well. He said he had a gift for you"

They had reached Subvantine, and were walking through the gate to the area Eric was in, Elena looked up, for the first time noticing the town was called "Romania". Fitting. If Elena remembered correctly, that was were Vlad the Impaler was born – probably why there was a protrate of him on the wall of Eric's house.

"Elijah. Vlad the Impaler, did you know of him?" Elena asked, realizing she hadn't actually asked Elijah much about all the famous people he might of met.

"Know him? Where did you think he got his blood thirsty antics from?" Elijah laughed. "You must of realized that this is his home town, well. The Old World version, anyway. He's still around… although he keeps hidden because not a lot of people like him. The king before Tiberius decided against killing him, people still riot against him though when he's out in public"

"So he's…"

"A vampire, yes. I still keep in contact. If you'd like to visit…"

"Elijah. I'm human" Elena was taken a little a back. She didn't have a death wish.

"Oh yeah. Well, I think he doesn't… kill so much anymore. Well anyway. Another time. Here we are" he said, throwing his hands in the air at the café. Elena could see the three other men inside.

Eric suddenly came rushing out towards Elijah and Elena "Elena! Sweet peach!" he called

Elena gasped and look at Elijah in confusion, who shrugged his shoulders, but stood in a defensive stance next to Elena, ready to take the man down if need be, not that one man – even an Original at that – could take Eric down.

"Elena, my, you haven't grown one bit… I'm not sure why I thought you would have…" Eric stated, stopping right in front of Elena, looking down at her stomach, he moved to step closer. To touch her.

Elijah jumped into action "you can't touch her…" he growled low, standing protectively in front of her.

"I… I just want to see her!" Eric almost cried, which confused Elena and Elijah.

"That's my baby she has, after all. We have so much to discus, like when will you move in? what shall we call him? How come you're not wearing the beautiful dress I sent? What is this white crap? Something Damon choose I suppose, hm? It's good that you're used to bowing down to your superiors"

Eric ushered her inside to a table. Elena was confused at what to say. Moving in? Eh?

"Eric, I cannot move in…. Damon must think the child is his…" Elena started. They had practiced this lie. The reason Eric couldn't be taken down right now, right today, was that the cell to hold him currently was broken… or weak of magic, Elena couldn't remember quite right now… Contessa had kept her up all night – Again. Anyway, they had to stall Eric, make him belive the baby was his until the child was born – a male royal doppelganger child would make the barrier between the Old and New world strong again. Eric had to be happy until the child was born – so no one came after Elena.

"Elena. Don't you love me? Monica said she put a spell on you… I thought for sure you'd want to move in afterwards."

Well this was news to everyone…  
>"Eric… I <em>do <em>love you…" she lied through a fake smile "but I cannot leave my girls, or Damon. I still love him... I have to let him down slowly, and Eric... I cannot cause any stress on the child. I was in the doctors today and they said I must be on bedrest. I shouldn't even be here" she said

"Oh" was all he said.. Well shit, he was taking this rather easily…

"We shall call the child Eric Jr" he smiled, trying to change the subject of her moving in.

This was really freaking Elena out. Was she dreaming? What the hell?

"I can see the confusion in your eyes, Elena. My right hand man… Tim… He's convinced me to take care of you, to love you... not just treat you like dirt. Our child should have a loving family so he doesn't grow up to be crazy" he smiled, reaching to take Elena's hand.

OK surely she was dreaming…. Not grow up to be crazy? Yeah… right…

"Eric" Elijah started "Elena must be kept with Damon right now for her stress levels. She should be concentrating on keeping her and her son safe. I promise I'll look after her" Elijah said, standing up and gently pulling Elena with him

"OK. But my gift! Come to my car! I didn't want to cart it around, I was going through all my parents belongings, when I saw it I thought of you, sweet peach" Eric said, standing up aswel and leading the way to his car. Everyone including Lucas and Tyler followed, just incase it was a rouse to kidnap Elena again.

"This, my love, will be the great crib the king of the Old World will sleep in!" he beamed, pulling out a box that had an image of a beautiful crib. In the image, the bed was stained black, so you could still see the wood underneath it. All four sides of the crib rose high, unlike the ones for the girls who's only the back of the crib rose high. The crib came with a canopy fitted to the frame, in the image it had white material covering it. It was like a miniature four poster bed.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" Elena gasped. It truly was, and to think… Eric had once slept in it too, when he was younger. When he was innocent.

"Well… I would say there is no point of you taking it. But I know mothers love to nest! Maybe Elijah can set it up for you? I will come and personally take it down when you've had Eric Jnr. Until he is a few weeks old I assume he will sleep in a bassinet close to your, ops, I mean _our _bed. I will have time to get into the house and take the crib, and whatever other things you buy for our son." He smiled, handing the crib to Elijah who sighed taking it and dragging it to the car.

"Until we meet again… sweet peach…" Eric said, stepping closer and brushing her check gently with his fingers, before quickly getting in his car and leaving.

When the car was out of sight, Elena dropped to the ground sobbing, Tyler ran to her side

"Lena, it's OK. We had to let him touch you…. I'm really sorry, it'll be OK.. once your son is born the spell with strengthen and the jail cell made for him will be unbreakable, then we can capture him, I promise you, 'Lena. Please… stop crying…" he begged, petting her hair and holding her close. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Please, take me back to Mystic Falls, I want Damon…" she sobbed. Tyler just nodded and lifted her gently, taking her instead back to Caprica where he knew Damon had arrived after finding out were Elena was.


End file.
